Remember Me?
by Jesslynivanarey
Summary: Hermione Granger kembali melanjutkan sekolah di Hogwarts dengan mengambil banyak mata pelajaran seperti saat Tahun Ketiganya. Sebuah Time Turner mulai merubah kehidupannya.
1. (1) Kembali Ke Hogwarts

**_(1) Kembali Ke Hogwarts_**

*

"Well, mari kita lihat," Ron membolak-balik halaman buku yang baru saja dibelinya di Diagon Alley. "Kau benar-benar akan kembali ke sana, sweatheart? Kenapa kau tidak bekerja di Kementrian seperti kami?"

Hermione mendongak dari selembar perkamen yang merincikan apa saja yang harus ia beli untuk keperluannya selama di tahun ketujuhnya. "Ron, kau tahu kan kalau aku tidak ingin masuk Kementrian dengan begitu saja hanya karena aku—bersama kalian—menyelamatkan dunia sihir dari penyihir gelap?" tuntutnya, menatap si rambut merah dengan tatapan mencela.

Dia kembali menatap perkamennya. Masih ada beberapa yang harus ia urus sebelum besok akhirnya ia kembali ke kastil yang dulu penuh teror dan kini hampir bisa dipastikan teror itu tidak akan kembali. Tapi sayangnya, kedua temannya ini tidak mengikuti jejaknya dan lebih memilih langsung menjatuhkan diri mereka memasuki sekolah Auror atas permintaan Shacklebolt.

Saat ini mereka sedang berada di salah satu toko makanan di Diagon Alley menikmati secangkir Butterbeer di musim panas saat matahari langsung menyorot wajah mereka sehingga membuat orang-orang yang melewati mereka langsung menatap penuh kekaguman. Tak jarang, selama sepuluh menit ia duduk di sini, beberapa penyihir kecil meminta tanda tangannya atau Ron dan menggumamkan terima kasih karena telah menghilangkan teror di dunia sihir. Kau tahu, Hermione benar-benar tidak menikmati popularitasnya.

"Dan kau akan mengikuti semua pelajaran seperti tahun ketiga?!" Ron memekik sambil mengamati daftar pelajarannya di perkamen lain.

"Kecuali Ramalan dan Satwa Gaib, Ron. Apa kau tidak bisa membacanya?"

Harry datang sambil membawa sangkar burung hantu baru—sebenarnya, ia masih terpukul atas matinya Hedwig, namun karena pekerjaannya, ia harus membeli burung hantu baru—duduk di samping Ron dan ikut mengamati perkamen. Alisnya berkerut saat ia mengamati huruf-huruf kecil di sana, ia berdeham dan bertanya ragu-ragu,

"Apa kau akan meminjam Time Turner dari Mcgonagall lagi?"

"Mhm," dia bersenandung ringan.

"Jangan bilang kau telah membicarakan ini padanya?" si rambut merah memekik panik.

Hermione merasa bosan dengan pertanyaan ini. Ini hanya pelajaran. Dan demi Merlin, kenapa mereka mencemaskannya? Bukankah dia pernah mengikuti banyak pelajaran saat di tahun ketiganya? Dia menatap kedua sahabatnya dengan muram dan berkata jelas,

"Ya, dan itu ada padaku."

"Bloody hell, kau benar-benar akan membuat dirimu kerepotan dengan semuanya," Ron memekik, menyebarkan tangannya yang menunjuk semua perkamen yang berserakan di depannya. Ia mengambil salah satu perkamen dan melanjutkan pekikannya, "Lihat, lihat! Kau bahkan menjadi Ketua Murid dan kau masih mengambil semua pelajaran?!"

"Dan bersama Malfoy?" Harry mengernyitkan keningnya.

"Demi celana dalam Merlin, Mione, apa yang ada di otak jeniusmu itu? Apa kau mau membuatnya meledak dan kau tak punya otak lagi?" si rambut merah menatapnya dengan mata selebar piring.

Dia meletakkan kedua lengannya di atas meja dengan posisi terlipat dan mengabaikan perkamen yang belum selesai ia baca dan mulai menguliahi pacarnya, "Dengar, sayang, otak tidak akan meledak begitu saja. Kau tahu kan, untuk bekerja itu membutuhkan NEWTs yang tinggi dan aku harus mendapatkan minimal A atau bahkan E, bukankah itu berat?"

Ron menatapnya seakan ia hantu. "Tidak," dia menggeleng tanpa melepas pandangannya. "Dengan otak seperti itu, kau akan mendapatkan O tanpa harus mengambil semua pelajaran!"

"Dan bukankah untuk NEWTs kau hanya harus mengambil jurusan sesuai dengan pekerjaan yang kau inginkan, Hermione?" pemuda dengan rambut berantakan itu bertanya dengan lembut.

"Memang," Hermione mengangguk, merenung. Setelah beberapa detik, ia kembali menambahkan dengan polos, "Tapi aku tidak tahu ingin bekerja sebagai apa. Aku ingin menjadi penyembuh, tapi aku juga ingin bekerja di Kementrian sebagai Auror seperti kalian atau bahkan mungkin Penegak Hukum Sihir. Dan aku telah membicarakannya pada Mcgonagall, dan dia mengijinkanku untuk mengambil semuanya."

*

Satu September. Hermione mendorong trolinya melewati kerumunan Muggle ber-jas bersama kedua orang tuanya. Ia telah meminta mereka untuk tetap tinggal di rumah, tapi karena menurut mereka ini merupakan momen penting, mereka tidak ingin melewatkan berpisah dengan anak satu-satunya mereka.

"Jika ada kekacauan lagi di dalam sana—" Mr Granger menunjuk dinding beton batu bata yang berdiri kokoh di hadapan mereka dan kemudian menatap anaknya dengan serius, "—jangan hilangkan ingatan kami lagi, Mione."

"Aye, Dad. Aku kan sudah bilang kalau itu demi kebaikan kalian berdua," jawabnya dengan polos menampilkan senyum menawan yang membentangkan bibirnya.

"Jadi, kita hanya bisa mengantarkan anak kita sampai di sini?" Mrs Granger menatap anaknya dengan tatapan sedih.

Wanita yang memilik rambut cokelat digulung dengan rapi itu memeluk anaknya erat-erat. Sebelum melepaskannya, dia memberi ciuman di kedua pipi anak itu dan terakhir di keningnya.

"Jangan lupa mengirim surat," kata sang ibu dengan suara keibuannya.

Gadis itu mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Kedua tangan dipegangan troli mengerat, dan setelah menyampaikan sampai jumpa pada orangtuanya, ia berlari melewati kerumunan Muggle menuju dinding beton di hadapannya. Sebentar lagi dan dunianya akan berubah.

Jika Muggle melihat, mungkin mereka akan melongo syok dan mencoba meraba-raba dinding mencari celah di sana, jadi Hermione sebisa mungkin menembus palang rintang saat para Muggle tidak memperhatikan. Langkah terakhir dan dia menembus dinding dengan begitu mudahnya tanpa adanya cidera atau luka kecil dan patah tulang.

Di balik dinding, kepulan asap dari sebuah kereta membuat segalanya tampak abu-abu. Ia melewati kepulan asap dari Hogwarts Express dan berjalan sambil melirik mencari orang yang ia kenali. Bahkan sejujurnya, ia tidak benar-benar tahu siapa saja yang mengulang di tahun ketujuh mereka. Jika sekarang ada Harry ataupun Ron, semuanya akan menjadi mudah.

Selama ia berjalan melewati kerumunan siswa baru dan lama, beberapa dari mereka menunjuk-nunjuknya dengan binar kekaguman dan berceloteh riang kepada orangtua mereka kalau mereka ingin menjadi sepertinya atau kedua temannya yang lain; menyelamatkan dunia sihir. Itu menjemukan, kau tahu, menjadi pusat perhatian.

Hermione mengangkat koper besarnya seorang diri untuk dinaikkan ke dalam kereta, beruntung dia telah memberi mantra peringan di sana sehingga ia tidak perlu bantuan orang lain. Ia berjalan dengan santai sambil menarik kopernya menuju kompartemen khusus Ketua Murid dan Prefek. Tak memerlukan waktu lama, ia segera membuka kompartemen yang ia maksudkan dan duduk di dalamnya. Di dalam belum ada siapa-siapa dan dia bisa dengan leluasa berganti jubah sebelum semua Prefek datang dan mereka akan berpatroli.

...

"Malfoy, kau atur para Prefek dan aku akan mengatur siswa barunya," perintahnya tajam saat kereta mulai melambat dan langit di luar telah menghitam.

Kereta mulai melambat yang menandakan kalau tempat tujuan mereka hampir tiba. Hermione dan rekan Ketua Muridnya telah bersiap-siap untuk mengatur murid baru agar ke jalan yang benar. Dia melirik Ketua Murid laki-laki berambut pirang di sampingnya yang menampilkan wajah masamnya selama di kereta tadi. Bahkan ia hanya beberapa menit di dalam kompartemen yang sama dengannya dan pemuda itu langsung pergi lagi entah ke mana. Well, dia tahu kenapa pemuda itu melakukan hal seperti itu. Itu karena, kau tahu, ayahnya menjadi tawanan Azkaban dan dia menjadi agak tersingkir di dunia sihir sekarang karena nama keluarganya yang tercoreng dan masuk daftar hitam.

Hermione tidak sepenuhnya menyalahkan Malfoy, meskipun ia benar-benar agak kesal karena pemuda itu benar-benar tidak bisa bersikap tegas dengan keluarganya sendiri dan lebih memilih menjadi Pelahap Maut dibandingkan kabur dan menjadi buronan. Beruntung Harry menyelamatkannya dan ibunya dari sidang Kementrian karena sahabatnya itu merasa berutang kepada Mrs Malfoy yang sempat menyelamatkan nyawanya hanya karena wanita itu ingin melihat anaknya masih hidup atau tidak.

Kereta berhenti. Para siswa berduyun-duyun turun dari kereta dengan agak berdesakan. Semuanya telah memakai jubah sesuai asrama mereka kecuali bagi murid baru yang masih memakai jubah hitam polos biasa. Setelah kereta akhirnya kosong, Hermione dan Malfoy turun mengikuti rombongan anak tahun pertama. Malfoy dengan mudahnya menyelinap dan tiba-tiba sampai di depan semua anak saat berteriak lantang,

"Tahun pertama ikuti aku!"

Hermione yang berdiri di belakang, mengawasi, bisa melihat wajah ketakutan mereka dan keantusiasan mereka saat melihat kastil megah Hogwarts. Dia jadi bertanya-tanya, apakah waktunya dulu dia juga seperti mereka? Mengeluarkan gumaman kagum dan mata berair karena terlalu gembira.

"Perjalanan yang menyenangkan, Hermione?" suara berat mengusik pikirannya dan dia menoleh.

Dia menemukan makhluk besar dan tinggi dengan jenggot hitamnya yang panjang sampai perutnya. Rambut keriting hitamnya acak-acakan dan makhluk itu tampak lebih baik dari terakhir kali ia bertemu dengannya. Ia mengenakan jubah dari kulit musang berwarna kecokelatan yang agak tebal dan sedikit bau jika kau menciumnya dari dekat.

"Cukup menyenangkan, Hagrid," jawabnya ramah, mengembangkan senyum cerahnya. "Atau setidaknya akan menjadi lebih baik jika Harry dan Ron di sini."

"Ah, mereka," renung si raksasa. Mata besar Hagrid mengamatinya saat ia kembali berkata, kesedihan memutar suaranya, "Harry dan aku berkirim surat. Tak pernah bertemu, kau tahu, sejak kejadian dua tahun lalu. Dia bilang dia akan menjadi Auror dan aku bilang sekolah rusak total."

Hermione mengangguk. "Aku tahu," jawabnya, senyumnya tak pernah goyah. "Mcgonagall juga bilang kalau mereka sampai harus merombak kastil akibat perang itu dan membutuhkan setidaknya setengah tahun."

Dia melirik ke kerumunan tahun pertama yang agak menjauh dan tampak sedang mengantre perahu untuk melewati danau.

"Malfoy agak baik di sini," gumamnya pada si raksasa.

"Itulah akibatnya jika kau berbuat salah," Hagrid berseru, suara kerasnya menggema cukup keras.

Hermione memutar matanya dengan geli. Setelah Hagrid menggumamkan beberapa perpisahan, dia akhirnya menyusul gerombolan anak tahun pertama dan menaiki salah satu perahu yang agak kosong. Dan itu adalah perahu terakhir. Malfoy di depan sana memandu anak tahun pertama dengan ekspresi dinginnya yang membuat siswa baru itu agak ketakutan menerima tatapan dingin dari si pirang. Well, mungkin dia bisa memberitahunya nanti saat acara pesta penyambutan telah usai.

...

Acara penyeleksian telah usai dan semua siswa sedang menyantap makan malam mereka dengan penuh semangat. Suara dentingan sendok dan garpu yang melawan piring serta gemerisik obrolan pecah dari Aula Besar. Hermione sedang duduk bersama Ginny. Satu-satunya Weasley yang masih bertahan di Hogwarts dan kembali bersekolah setelah berulangkali George menggoda adiknya untuk langsung bekerja di toko Weasley.

Hermione sangat senang, setidaknya ia dan Ginny cukup akrab karena Ron adalah pacarnya dan mereka juga telah mengenal cukup lama. Terutama semenjak gadis berambut merah itu sering curhat mengenai masalahnya tentang Harry. Kau tahu, masalah para gadis sedang jatuh cinta, kan? Pokoknya, Ginny mempercayainya untuk menjadi penasehatnya mengenai hubungan percintaan mereka. Padahal sangat jelas bahwa ia hanya baru berpacaran sekali dan itu pun bersama Ron. Jika kau bertanya mengenai Viktor Krum dia bahkan tidak begitu menganggap Krum sebagai pemuda yang sedang berusaha mendekatinya saat di tahun keempatnya. Terakhir ia dengar, Krum akan menikah entah dengan siapa dan ia tidak peduli.

"Perbedaan yang luar biasa, tak ada Harry dan Ron dan Dumbledore," kata Neville dengan termenung.

"Dan tak ada Voldemort lagi, Neville," Ginny menambahkan dengan riang.

Hermione menyuap sesendok puding coklat ke dalam mulutnya dan diam-diam hanya mendengarkan percakapan teman Gryffindor-nya tanpa benar-benar ingin masuk ke dalamnya. Kau tahu, rasanya berbeda. Tak ada Harry dan Ron. Tak ada sikap takut seperti yang selama bertahun-tahun dirasakan setiap siswa. Perubahan drastis ini amat menyiksa, kau tahu, seperti sesuatu yang biasanya jadi teman dalam hidupmu tiba-tiba meninggalkanmu, rasanya hanya... aneh dan kosong. Bukan maksudnya ia merindukan ketakutan dan kecemasan atau kegelisahan dan lain sebagainya, hanya saja hidupnya kurang lengkap tanpa itu meskipun ia sangat menghargai kenyamanan dan ketenteraman dalam dua tahun belakangan ini.

"—benar bukan, Hermione?"

Hermione mendongak dari puding mangkuk pudingnya dan mengerjap pada Ginny di seberangnya. "Eh?"

"Kau dan si Pelahap Maut kecil kita akan tinggal satu asrama, benar bukan?" ulangnya agak kasar.

Hmm, pelahap maut, ya? Tanpa diminta mata cokelatnya langsung meluncur ke barisan anak-anak Slytherin. Di sana, seorang pemuda berambut pirang yang tampak kurus tengah memainkan sendoknya di piring dengan malas dan tampak sendiri. Dia duduk di paling ujung dan diabaikan oleh orang-orang. Well, sebenarnya tidak benar-benar diabaikan, hanya saja ia mengisolasi dirinya dan mengabaikan semua obrolan yang terjadi di sekitarnya.

"Yeah, sepertinya," jawabnya kemudian saat matanya kembali menatap gadis berambut merah.

"Aku benar-benar tidak mendapat petunjuk kenapa Mcgonagall menjadikannya Ketua Murid tahun ini. Maksudku, kenapa dia tidak menjadikan Corner saja? Dia Ravenclaw dan dia juga pintar, kan?" gadis itu mengeluh sambil mengayunkan garpunya di udara dengan tangan yang bertumpu pada sikunya.

"Dan yang benar adalah, kenapa dia kembali?" Neville menyuarakannya, "dia tampak... diasingkan di sini, kan?"

"Parkinson, Zabini—Merlin, mereka kembali!" Ginny menancapkan garpunya ke meja kayu dekat piringnya sendiri.

"Dan mereka bersikap seperti dua tahun lalu bukanlah perang yang mematikan," kata Dean dengan bisikan sok misterius.

"Mcgonagall bilang, Malfoy berada diurutan kedua setelah aku dan Corner ketiga. Jadi, kalian bisa menebak kenapa Mcgonagall memilihnya, bukan?" katanya dengan santai.

Jujur saja, ia tak terlalu mempersalahkan mengenai pengangkatan Malfoy menjadi rekannya nanti atau alasan kenapa Mcgonagall memilihnya. Dia memang Pelahap Maut, tapi dalam hal pelajaran dia tidak buruk-buruk amat kok. Saat di tahun keenamnya dulu bahkan Malfoy mengikuti Aritmanchy dan Rune Kuno dan di sana ia juga cukup memuaskan meskipun tentu saja ia masih kalah dengannya. Intinya adalah, dia tidak buruk meskipun keluarganya telah dicap buruk oleh semua penyihir di dunia sihir.

Dan yang ia pedulikan saat ini adalah keesokan harinya saat ia memulai pelajarannya yang akan memadatkan waktunya. ]


	2. (2) Kesalahan Malfoy

**_(2) Kesalahan Malfoy_**

*

Hermione kewalahan. Meskipun tasnya telah ia beri mantra peringan dan pembesar tak terdeteksi hingga semua bukunya bisa masuk ke dalam tanpa menyebabkan patah tali tas atau robek bagian bawah tas, ia masih merasa bahwa bahunya menggendong sesuatu dengan berat satu ton. Baru hari pertama dan ia merasa lelah.

Setelah sarapan tadi pagi, ia langsung melesat menuju kelas Transfigurasi yang bukan lagi diajarkan oleh Mcgonagall tetapi oleh profesor pria baru bernama Mr Snybill—jangan samakan dengan nama Profesor Ramalan gila itu—dan profesor baru itu sangat buruk. Bukan bermaksud memburukkan, tapi sungguh, tidak ada yang bisa menggantikan kinerja baik Mcgonagall. Lalu setelah pelajaran itu ia memutar Pembalik Waktu ke waktu setelah sarapan dan melesat ke kelas berikutnya. Dia memutar Pembalik Waktu ke waktu yang sama selama tiga kali dan itu terus berulang hingga makan siang.

Jadi, saat makan siang ini berlangsung, ia telah menghadiri enam kelas dalam waktu lima jam setelah sarapan usai. Dan sekarang pelipisnya berdenyut parah dan otaknya terasa panas mendidih, dan ia ingin meletakkan kepalanya ke air yang berisi penuh es. Bahkan baru hari pertama dengan keenam pelajaran ia jumpai hari ini, semuanya memberikannya tugas yang harus dikumpulkan pada Senin depan dan itu berarti pada akhir pekan ini ia harus mengurung diri di kamarnya dengan setumpuk buku yang menggunung.

Berbicara mengenai kamarnya, ia sama sekali tak bertemu Malfoy di asrama Ketua. Mendengar suara dan langkahnya pun tidak. Dan itu berita baik. Mungkin si pirang itu memilih untuk tinggal di asrama Slytherin-nya yang nyaman bersama teman-teman ularnya yang lain. Tentu saja, Hermione tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu.

Memasukkan makanan ke piringnya, ia melihat beberapa siswa mulai berdatangan dan memulai makan siang mereka dengan berisik. Dentingan sendok dan garpu mulai bermunculan, dan obrolan pecah di sekelilingnya. Dia tidak terlalu menyukai keramaian, meskipun ia akui terkadang keramaian bisa membuat pikirannya menjadi tenang.

"Hermione, kau di sana," Ginny duduk di sampingnya dengan riang dan langsung mengambil piring, mengisinya penuh. Dia menatapnya dan bertanya ramah, "Bagaimana hari pertamamu?"

 _Buruk..._

"Baik," jawabnya riang.

"Hau hohong," katanya dengan mulut penuh kentang tumbuk. Dia menelannya sekaligus dan berkata jelas, "Ron menceritakannya tahu."

 _Si sialan itu!_

"Dia hanya bicara omong kosong, Ginny, kau tahu bagaimana kakakmu membuat lelucon konyolnya yang terdengar garing."

Ginny mengangguk. "Tapi setidaknya dia tidak pernah berbohong, Mione," katanya pura-pura marah.

Dia mendecakkan lidahnya kesal dan meletakkan sendoknya sebelum mendorong piringnya. "Aku seharusnya tidak menceritakannya pada dua bedebah itu," racauanya.

...

Apa yang akan kau rasakan jika kau sedang bersantai ria bersama buku kesayanganmu dan semuanya tiba-tiba dilempar dengan kasar oleh seseorang yang kau benci di dunia ini?

Baik, Hermione sekarang sedang menggerutu dalam diam sambil memunguti buku-bukunya yang berhamburan ke segala arah setelah tadi Malfoy yang tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam ruangan Ketua dan mengusirnya dengan kasar dengan alasan yang buruk.

"Pergi dari hadapanku, Granger! Apa kau tidak lihat aku membawa teman?" bentaknya kasar saat ia membanting meja dengan kedua tangannya.

Tapi sejujurnya, dia memang tidak melihat ada satu teman dari Slytherin yang muncul di ambang pintu atau di kusen jendela, atau di mana pun. Tak ada siapapun. Ia mulai takut bahwa Malfoy terserang penyakit saraf kegilaan yang mulai merusak pikirannya. Atau mungkin dia mulai mengidap penyakit delusi tingkat tinggi yang membuatnya terus berhalusinasi bahwa di sekelilingnya selalu ada orang. Hermione takut.

"Granger, demi makam Salazar, kau mendengarkanku atau tidak?!" pekiknya, berjalan mondar-mandir di depan meja rusak sambil mengacak rambut pirangnya yang mulai memanjang.

Hermione masih memunguti bukunya.

"Kau. Harus. Masuk. Ke kamarmu. Sekarang!" tekannya dengan kesal.

Tapi Hermione masih mengabaikannya dan terus mengumpulkan bukunya sampai terdengar suara ketukan di pintu asrama Ketua, membuatnya mendongak dari buku-buku yang berjatuhan.

"Lihat, sudah kubilang kau masuk, Lumpur!" desis Malfoy dan berjalan ke arah pintu, membukanya dengan kasar.

Di luar pintu ada sekelompok Slytherin yang kembali bersekolah entah dengan alasan apa. Parkinson, Blaise, Malfoy dan Nott, sedang membicarakan sesuatu di luar dan sesekali si pirang itu menunjuknya dengan kesal.

Hermione menggeleng dan memunguti tiga buku terakhir sebelum kembali menempatkan meja seperti semula dan meletakkan bukunya di atasnya. Ia duduk di sofa di balik meja dan bersandar di sana dengan lelah. Tugasnya belum selesai. Masih ada tiga tugas lagi yang harus ia selesaikan dan Malfoy telah mengganggunya malam ini. Dia benar-benar lebih berharap bahwa si pirang itu kembali ke asramanya dan mengabaikannya sendirian di ruangan Ketua. Itu akan lebih baik. Jujur saja, lebih baik. Sendirian tanpanya.

"Apa itu di lehermu?" suara khas dipanjang-panjangkan Malfoy membuatnya mendongak dan menatapnya tajam.

"Apa?"

Malfoy menunjuk sesuatu. "Di lehermu," keningnya berkerut.

"Di mana teman-temanmu?" tanyanya acuh tak acuh, mengabaikan apa yang ditanyakan pemuda itu.

"Mencuri makanan dari dapur. Apa itu Time Turner?" mata abu-abu itu menyipit padanya curiga.

Matanya melebar dan refleks kedua tangannya meraba-raba sekitar leher dan dadanya. Holly crap! Rantainya keluar dari balik piyama-nya dan ia begitu buta untuk bisa merasakannya.

"Dari mana kau mendapatkan itu?" Malfoy melangkah ke arahnya penuh ancaman, "apa kau mencurinya dari Kementrian Sihir untuk bersenang-senang?"

Hermione buru-buru memasukkan lagi Pembalik Waktu ke balik piyama-nya dan menjawab kasar, "Kau jangan asal menuduh! Ini milikku dan Mcgonagall meminjamkannya padaku untuk tahun ini!"

Malfoy hampir mencapainya.

"Kau pikir aku bodoh? Tentu saja, Weasel-bee dan Potter yang mencurikannya untukmu untuk mengembalikan si serigala dan istrinya, Weasley yang mati dan peri rumah kesayangannya. Apa kau pikir aku bodoh?"

"Kau jangan berbicara seperti itu!" bentaknya terengah-engah, "tak ada yang boleh merubah waktu, Malfoy."

Malfoy menjulang di atasnya dengan mata abu-abu yang menyipit matanya. Dia membungkuk dan kedua tangannya mengurungnya. Wajahnya hanya beberapa senti dan napasnya yang berbau mint menerpa saat ia berbicara,

"Tak usah bohong padaku, Lumpur. Berikan itu, dan kau akan aman."

Hermione menggeleng tegas. "Ini palsu!" teriaknya.

Si pirang tertawa mengejek. "Ayahku bekerja di Kementrian—"

"Dia di penjara," selanya tajam.

"Dulu!" tekannya kesal, "dulu dia bekerja di Kementrian dan apa kau tak tahu bahwa ayahku sering mendapatkan barang antik dari sana dan dibawa ke rumah. Itu Time Turner asli, Lumpur."

"Menyingkir, Malfoy," bisiknya gemetar.

Tapi tangan Malfoy telah mencengkram lehernya dan satu tangannya yang lain kini menarik rantai kalungnya hingga keluar dan berusaha merebutnya. Mereka saling berebut, Malfoy menarik ke belakang, dan Hermione menarik ke arah dadanya sendiri untuk mempertahankan kalung itu.

"Malfoy, kau bisa merusaknya!" pekiknya panik seraya berusaha keras memukul-mukul lengan pucat si Slytherin.

Jam pasir itu kini menjulur keluar dan tangan Malfoy menggenggam bagian bandul tersebut sambil menariknya keras-keras. Terus menarik dan menarik dengan pikiran bahwa itu akan membuat rantai patah. Namun dengan Hermione yang terus menarik, dan tangan Malfoy yang mulai berkeringai, bandul itu tanpa sengaja terputar entah berapa kali karena si pirang yang berusaha mengeringkan telapak tangannya dengan asal.

"Granger, lepaskan kalungnya agar kau aman daripada kau dituduh mencuri dari Kementrian," perintahnya sengit.

"Draco..." suara Pansy menyerbu ruangan, "... apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Menyelamatkan benda berharga dari Lumpur," jawabnya asal.

"Mate, lepaskan saja," kata Blaise dengan nada bosan.

"Malfoy, please, lepaskan kalungnya. Mcgonagall yang memberikannya padaku!" pekik Hermione panik sambil terus menarik rantai dengan harapan rantai tak akan patah.

Cengkraman Malfoy dan tarikannya semakin kuat hingga terdengar suara kaca yang pecah dan pasir dan pembalik waktu itu melumuri tangan Malfoy. Ia segera melepaskannya dan menatap ngeri kalung itu.

Hermione dengan horor menyaksikan pasir yang perlahan jatuh ke karpet dan dia mendongak untuk menatap mata abu-abu sebelum membentak, "Lihat apa yang kau lakukan! Kau merusaknya!"

"Granger!" suara Malfoy terdengar jauh dan panik.

"Draco... kau—di mana dia?" Blaise bertanya dan Hermione bisa melihat kalau ketiga anak Slytherin berdiri di belakang Malfoy sambil menatap tempatnya duduk dengan bingung.

"Granger, apa kau dengar aku?" pekik Malfoy.

"Malfoy, apa yang terjadi?" Hermione tiba-tiba menjadi panik saat melihat si pirang berjalan mengelilingi sofa tempatnya duduk.

*

Draco menatap sofa itu dengan ngeri. Di sana seharusnya ada Lumpur dan Time Turner konyolnya. Tapi setelah jam itu hancur, gadis itu hilang, tak berbekas. Bahkan ia tak mendengar suaranya sedikitpun.

"Granger, apa kau dengar aku?" pekiknya panik.

Tak ada jawaban.

Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya cemas dan mulai mengelilingi sofa itu berharap Lumpur ada di belakang sofa tengah mengerjainya. Tapi saat ia mencapai belakang sofa, semak berjalan itu tak ada di sana. Ia lalu langsung meraba-raba tempat yang di duduki gadis itu dan saat tangannya menempel pada kain lembut dari sofa, ia tak merasakan kehadirannya. Ia hanya merasakan tempat itu hangat, tapi tak ada siapapun di sana.

Dia mendongak dan menatap ketiga temannya yang melongo padanya.

"Tak mungkin dia hilang, kan?" tanyanya hampa pada temannya.

"Oh mate, kau harus melaporkannya," saran Nott yang masih tercengang.

*

Hermione mengamati semua prosesnya. Mulai dari para Slytherin yang terburu-buru keluar dari asrama para Ketua sampai Mcgonagall yang juga ikut memeriksa tempatnya. Tapi mereka tak melihatnya, padahal sangat jelas kalau dia bisa melihat mereka. Tapi sekarang anehnya, ia tak mendengar suara mereka, ia hanya bisa melihat bibir mereka yang membuka dan menutup serta raut wajah mereka yang tampak panik.

Dia menggigit bibirnya keras karena takut dan menatap Time Turner digenggamannya yang hancur. Saat ia ingin menatap gambar lagi, yang bisa ia lihat hanyalah kabut putih yang terbang mengelilinginya dengan lembut seakan ia sedang terbang di atas awan tanpa ada angin yang menerpa wajahnya dan tanpa sapu terbang konyol yang siap mematahkan lehermu.

Sebelum dia bisa bertanya-tanya pada dirinya sendiri apa yang terjadi, semuanya menjadi gelap dan ia merasa ia tak sadarkan diri. ]


	3. (3) Bertemu Si Mesum

**_(3) Bertemu Si Mesum_**

*

"Apa yang kita lakukan di sini?"

"Memandang bintang tentu saja."

Gadis bermata cokelat itu tertawa mengejek. "Oh ya, memandang bintang yang bahkan tengah bersembunyi," ejeknya sinis.

Pemuda yang memiliki rambut bergelombang hitam itu membalikkan tubuhnya di atas rumput menjadi posisi miring yang menghadap gadis di sampingnya dengan senyum menawan, tangan menopang kepalanya agar lebih tinggi dari tubuhnya. Dia menatap mata cokelat itu lembut dan menggoda,

"Bintangnya tidak bersembunyi, itu ada di matamu."

Gadis itu tertawa malu-malu. Dia mengulurkan tangannya dan melilitkannya di sekitar leher pemuda itu dengan erat, menariknya ke bawah dan mematuk bibirnya sekilas sebelum pemuda itu kembali mundur, masih dengan senyum menawan di wajahnya yang tampan.

"Kau benar-benar sesuatu. Sudah berapa gadis yang kau goda dengan hal 'bintang ada di matamu', hm?" tanyanya dengan sebelah alis terangkat tinggi.

Pemuda itu kembali merebahkan tubuhnya di samping gadis itu dan mata hitamnya memandang langit hitam berkabut di atasnya. "Aku tidak melancarkan godaan yang sama setiap hari, tahu," jawabnya dengan cengiran lebar.

Gadis bermata cokelat memukul bahunya geram saat berkata sok, "Kau harusnya mencontoh James, dia pada akhirnya menjadi setia setelah mendapatkan gadis yang diincarnya."

"Lily saja yang tidak tahu sudah berapa banyak gadis yang ditidurinya," cibir pemuda itu.

Si gadis tiba-tiba duduk dengan ekspresi tercengangnya. "Kau serius?" dia melongo syok, "kupikir dia hanya bermain-main sampai Lily akhirnya jadi pacarnya."

Pemuda itu tertawa mengejek. "Kau seharusnya tahu kalau perkataanku bohong, gadis kecil. Tidak, dia tentu saja tak pernah memasukkan miliknya ke orang lain. Merlin, dia bahkan tak berani karena dia selalu menginginkan Lily," dia bergidik ngeri, "well, tapi dia memang bermain-main. Kau tahu, ciuman-ciuman kecil," dia mengembangkan senyumnya, "remasan-remasan kecil dan tusukan kecil."

Gadis bermata cokelat itu menautkan alisnya bingung saat bertanya, "Tusukan kecil?"

Pemuda itu duduk dan wajahnya mendekat ke wajah sang gadis sambil berseru panik, "Oh Merlin, apa kau benar-benar tak tahu?"

Gadis itu menggeleng polos. Tapi matanya segera melebar saat si pemuda yang wajahnya telah mendekat kini semakin mendekat dan bibirnya telah menempel di miliknya. Pemuda itu meletakkan lengannya di berakang kepalanya untuk membaringkannya di rumput dengan lembut dan perlahan sambil terus melumat miliknya.

Ketika tangan si pemuda mencari kancing kemeja yang dikenakannya untuk dibuka, ia berhenti melakukannya karena mendengar suara sesuatu yang jatuh di atas tanah seolah benda atau apapun itu jatuh dari ketinggian berkilo meter.

Sang pemuda langsung menegakkan dirinya dan memandang berkeliling dengan waspada, nata hitamnya menyipit agar mampu melihat di kegelapan malam. Ia bahkan tak berani mengucapkan Lumos pada tongkatnya karena takut itu adalah guru atau Filch si penjaga sekolah sialan.

"Ada siapa?" tanya si gadis gugup sambil merapikan rambut hitam berantakannya dan merapikan kemejanya yang keluar dari tempatnya.

"Prongs, apakah itu kau? Kau menyamar menjadi Minnie lagi?" suara pemuda itu menggelegar di kegelapan dan sedikit menggema membuat beberapa hewan malam menjadi terdiam.

Tak ada jawaban. Mata hitamnya kembali berkelana, berputar, sampai ia menemukan sesuatu bergerak tak jauh dari tempatnya. Dia mengangkat alisnya yang cukup tebal, bertanya-tanya jika itu James jelas sangat tidak mungkin orang sepertinya bisa jatuh dari sapu terbang atau kehilangan pijakan dari Menara Astronomi. Jelas itu bukan salah satu dari ketiga sahabatnya.

Dia berpaling menghadap gadis malamnya dan memerintah lembut, "Kau tunggu di sini, aku akan ke sana sebentar," sambil menunjuk tempat di mana seseorang itu masih menggeliat.

"Aku ikut," pinta gadis itu.

"Tidak, jika itu temanku kau akan dalam masalah selama berhari-hari, Maya," dia memberitahu buru-buru karena telah tak sabar.

"Tapi... Sirius—"

Perkataannya terpotong karena ia menciumnya sekilas dan mulai berdiri. Dia sedikit berlari menuju tempat yang dimaksudnya. Ternyata itu memang seseorang. Tapi bukan salah satu dari ketiga sahabat sialannya atau salah satu dari profesor dan Slytherin berlendi. Itu seorang gadis. Gadis yang memiliki rambut cokelat yang menyebar dan bergelombang berantakan. Sangat kentara kalau rambut itu tak pernah di rawat. Punggungnya yang menhadapnya dan rambutnya yang menutupi wajahnya membuatnya tak bisa melihatnya secara jelas. Tapi yang ia tahu, gadis itu mengenakan jubah merah dari Gryffindor. Asramanya.

Mungkin dia salah satu dari penggemarku, pikirnya sambil menyunggingkan seringai licik.

Dia berjongkok perlahan tepat di depan wajahnya dan ia menyibak rambut semak itu dari wajahnya. Well, dia belum pernah melihat wajahnya gadis itu. Wajahnya tidak familiar. Dia menduga mungkin gadis itu adalah murid pindahan yang sering mengurung diri di kamar atau di perpustakaan dan di tempat-tempat yang jarang ia kunjungi. Tapi sekali lagi, jika gadis itu adalah Gryffindor seharusnya—

"Sirius!" suara gadis malamnya mengusiknya.

Dia menolehkan kepalanya dan memberi senyum simpul padanya sambil memberi isyarat agar bersabar sedikit lagi. Gadis Ravenclaw yang menyebalkan, dengusnya. Ia lalu menepuk-nepuk pipi gadis tanpa nama berulang-ulang sampai ia mendengar suara erangan dan mata gadis tanpa nama terbuka. Mata cokelat. Sekali lagi ia menjumpai mata cokelat. Bukankah dunia ini dipenuhi dengan mata cokelat?

Setiap kali ia mengincar gadis, ia selalu menjumpai setiap mata gadis itu sama. Cokelat. Hazel. Menatapnya penuh pemujaan. Dan cokelat. Dan itu membuatnya bosan. Padahal tadi ia berpikir bahwa mungkin ia bisa berkencan dengan gadis tanpa nama itu, namun pikirannya segera ia tepis saat ia tahu matanya adalah cokelat. Tak bisakah ia bertemu dengan mata hijau, hitam, atau merah, atau apapun selain cokelat?

Gadis tanpa nama menegakkan dirinya dengan tangan yang bertumpu pada tanah untuk membantunya duduk. Mata cokelatnya sedang mengamatinya dari atas sampai ke bawah berulang kali dengan kerutan samar di keningnya.

Well, dia cantik jika saja bukan cokelat. Mata hitamnya terarah pada bagian dada gadis itu dan matanya melebar syok sambil memekik,

"Kau bukan ketua murid! Ketua murid adalah Lily dan James! Dasar kau makhluk tanpa nama yang mencuri lencana milik Lily!"

*

Hermione tak tahu apa yang terjadi. Saat kegelapan menyapanya, ia hanya tahu bahwa ia seperti diterbangkan seakan ia adalah sebuah kertas atau kapas dan semacamnya yang begitu ringan. Angin entah dari mana menampar pipinya dan dia tiba-tiba merasa ada sesuatu yang keras di bawahnya yang ia pikir ia telah kembali ke lantai di ruang rekreasi sang Ketua. Tapi ketika ia mencoba menajamkan pendengarannya, yang ia tangkap hanyalah suara hewan malam dan suara langkah kaki.

 _Langkah kaki?_

Well, mungkin itu Malfoy atau Mcgonagall yang akhirnya telah menemukannya. Dia tak akan lagi menggunakan Time Turner konyol, ia bersumpah.

Dia merasakan sebuah tangan menyingkirkan rambutnya dan menampar-nampar pipinya dengan perlahan membuatnya berani membuka mata. Bukankah Malfoy tak ingin menyentuh Lumpur? Itulah yang membuatnya membuka mata. Tapi saat ia menatap siapa yang membangunkannya dan berada di mana ia sekarang, ia segera bangkit duduk sambil menumpukan kedua tangannya di tanah.

 _Tanah?_

Pantas saja ia mencium bau tanah dan rumput basah dan mendengar suara binatang malam. Ia berada di luar kastil. Bagaimana dia bisa berada di luar?

Perhatiannya segera terfokus kembali pada orang yang telah membangunkannya. Seorang pemuda. Rambut sepanjang leher berwarna hitam dan bukannya pirang, bergelombang bukannya lurus, kulit cokelat bukannya pucat, mata hitam dan bukan abu-abu. Dia jelas bukan Malfoy. Apalagi jubahnya. Itu Gryffindor.

Keningnya berkerut. Dia seperti pernah melihatnya, tapi entah di mana. Wajahnya agak familiar. Rambut hitam, wajah tampan yang agak sombong, bibir tipis berwarna merah dan agak... bengkak?

Dan pikirannya hancur saat pemuda itu memekik syok, "Kau bukan Ketua Murid! Ketua Murid adalah Lily dan James! Dasar kau makhluk tanpa nama yang mencuri lencana milik Lily!"

Mata cokelatnya melebar terutama saat pemuda itu dengan paksa mengambil lencana ketua murid-nya dari dadanya langsung. Hermione refleks menampar pemuda yang kurang ajar itu dan bergegas berdiri.

"Berani-beraninya kau menyentuhku? Dasar laki-laki mesum! Aku bahkan tidak mengenalmu dan kau bilang lencana ini milik Lily? Jelas-jelas Ketua Murid-nya adalah aku dan Malfoy!"

Sambil mengusap pipinya yang ia yakini terasa panas itu, ia bangkit dan tertawa mencibir, "Kau mimpi apa, gadis? Kau jangan berhalusinasi. Malfoy sudah keluar dari Hogwarts, lulus tahun lalu, Ketua Murid sekarang adalah James Potter dan Lily Evans! Kembalikan lencana milik Lily sekarang juga!"

"Apa-apaan—"

James Potter dan Lily Evans? Potter dan Evans? Mereka... matanya melebar dan menatap pemuda mesum di depannya dengan syok. Tidak mungkin, dia menggeleng sambil berjalan mundur tanpa melepaskan pandangannya. Dengan sadar ia meraba lehernya, dan rantai dari Time Turner masih di sana, tanpa bandulnya.

 _TANPA BANDULNYA?!_

Dia menarik rantai dan menatap kalung itu dengan mata lebar ketakutan dan panik. Time Turner tidak bisa membawa orang lebih dari puluhan tahun, itu hanya bisa beberapa jam saja. Tapi ini... dia... tidak, tidak, dia jelas sedang berhalusinasi. Ini jelas tak nyata. Itu jelas bukan Sirius Black muda yang ia panggil mesum. Dan James Potter bukan James Potter ayah Harry serta bukan Lily Evans milik Harry. Itu jelas hanya halusinasinya saja yang merajai otaknya, melumpuhkan pemikirannya dan kenyataan.

Nah, itu mungkin saja Malfoy yang menyamar menjadi Sirius Black muda, ia beralasan. Malfoy melakukannya karena ingin balas dendam dengannya. Ya, itu mungkin saja. Jadi, untuk apa dia panik sekarang? Karena Time Turner tidak bisa membawa orang ke puluhan tahun belakang. Itu tak bisa.

Tapi bagaimana jika Time Turner rusak dan menyebabkan kerusakan fungsinya? Hermione menggigit bibir bawahnya panik. Matanya kembali terangkat dan menatap pemuda mesum yang ikut melangkah untuk mendekatinya.

"SIRIUS!" suara melengking dari seorang gadis membuatnya dan pemuda mesum itu menoleh.

Gadis itu memanggilnya Sirius. Sirius. SIRIUS? Berapa orang di dunia ini yang memiliki nama Sirius? Oh tidak, Hermione menggeleng panik. Dia melihat pemuda mesum itu menatapnya sejenak penuh perhitungan dan seringai aneh sebelum menghampiri gadis berambut hitam di tanah itu. Hermione menganggap ini sebagai akhirnya ia bisa pergi dan menjernihkan pikirannya.

Dia berlari sambil memegang rantai Time Turner yang bandulnya telah menghilang tak tahu di mana sampai ia berhenti di depan pintu utama kastil yang menuju Aula Depan. Pintu kayu besar itu tertutup, seharusnya ia sudah menduga hal itu. Jadi sekarang, bagaimana caranya ia masuk dan menemui Dumbledore, meminta bantuannya, menceritakan semua halusinasi anehnya ini, dan kembali ke asalnya. Peraturan dari menggunakan Time Turner adalah, tak boleh sampai terlihat, jangan berbicara dengan orang lain dan dia telah melanggar keduanya. Apakah jika ia kembali ke asalnya ia akan dihukum dan dimasukkan ke Azkaban? Atau dikecup Dementor? Hermione bergidik membayangkannya.

"Hei gadis tanpa nama!" Hermione menoleh dan mendapati pemuda mes—Sirius, tengah merangkul gadisnya dan berjalan ke arahnya dengan seringai yang tersungging angkuh. "Apa kau butuh bantuan untuk memanjat?"

Dia menaikkan alisnya. "Memanjat?!" pekiknya tak mengerti.

"Sirius, kau harus bicara yang masuk akal," gadis dalam pelukannya memukul dadanya manja.

Sirius mematuk bibir si gadis untuk mendiamkannya dan mata hitamnya kembali menatapnya dengan angkuh. "Jika kau butuh bantuan, aku bisa membantumu masuk kastil tanpa ketahuan Filch dan kucingnya, gadis pencuri lencana," dia menawarkan dengan suara angkuhnya.

"Dengar, aku tidak mencuri lencana siapapun," geramnya sambil melangkah tegas menuju Sirius, "dan aku tidak butuh bantuanmu."

Sirius telah berdiri di hadapannya. Seringai masih tersungging lebar dan itu mengganggu wajah tampannya. Tunggu... tampan? Dia itu mesum! Sangat mesum. Apakah kau tidak ingat, Hermione, kalau Sirius adalah playboy di jamannya? Baik, dia mengingatnya sangat jelas dan Sirius menggunakan ketampanannya dengan salah. Salah besar. Terutama James. Baiklah, kedua anak itu menggunakan ketampanan dan kepintaran mereka dengan cara yang salah. Salah besar!

"Gadis pencuri lencana tanpa nama yang baru kulihat di sekitar sini, jika kau tak membutuhkan bantuanku, aku akan pergi bersama pacarku," katanya seraya melangkah melewatinya dengan sombong.

Hermione menggertakkan giginya. Mengepalkan kedua tangannya dan dia berbalik untuk menatap kepergian pasangan itu. Kalau dia tidak menerima bantuan si mesum, dia tidak akan bisa masuk dan meminta bantuan Dumbledore. Tapi kalau dia menerima tawarannya, seringai itu akan menjadi semakin lebar dan angkuh dan itu sangat memuakkannya. Hermione menggigir bibirnya keras sampai ia bisa merasakan rasa logam yang menempel di lidahnya. Menarik napas dalam-dalam, dia harus memilih. Oh Merlin, dia harus menerimanya dan harus menemui Dumbledore secepat mungkin. Itu harus!

Jadi, dia melangkah dengan cepat sampai berjalan persis di belakangnya. Karena tak ingin mengganggu pasangan menjijikkan, dia hanya mengikuti mereka sampai si mesum kembali bicara dengan angkuh,

"Oh, jadi gadis pencuri lencana tanpa nama, kau akan mengikutiku dan akan mencuri pacarku atau mencuri aku juga?"

"Ha, ha, ha," Hermione tertawa hambar, "bawa aku menemui Dumbledore!"

"Apa, kau ingin mencuri barang-barang Dumbledore juga?"

"Sirius!" pacar si mesum memperingatkan sambil mencubit bahunya.

"Omong-omong, itu juga bukan urusanmu," desisnya sebal sambil mengulurkan kedua tangannya ingin mencekiknya dari belakang.

Jadi, berakhirlah obrolan kecil mereka karean si mesum sibuk dengan pacarnya, entah itu tertawa cekikikan menertawakan bintang yang hilang atau hewan yang bersuara dan rambut masing-masing, lalu menempatkan ciuman-ciuman kecil membuat Hermione ingin muntah karena menjadi hantu di sana seolah mereka melupakan kehadirannya. Itu benar-benar menyedihkan.

Mereka berjalan menuju lapangan Quidditch yang sepi pada malam itu. Itu mungkin tengah malam, tapi kembali ke asalnya saat sebelum Hermione menghilang, saat itu masih jam sembilan malam, jadi mungkin itu juga sama. Tapi entahlah, kadang perbedaan waktu dan jaman bisa terjadi juga.

Hermione memikirkan Ron yang sekarang entah sudah mengetahui kabar menghilangnya dia atau belum, atau orangtuanya, bagaimana cara mereka menghadapi kenyataan saat tahu dirinya hilang. Hilang bukan karena diculik tapi karena Time Turner bodoh dan Malfoy idiot. Sekarang dia ingin membunuh Malfoy, jika dia tidak mengganggunya, meremukkan Time Turner-nya mungkin hal ini tak akan terjadi, bukan? Dia akan tetap berbaring di kamarnya sebagai Ketua Murid, bertukar surat dengan pacarnya dan sahabatnya serta orangtuanya, hidupnya akan bahagia setelah perang. Tapi apa ini? Dia terjebak. Kembali terjebak dalam hal yang menyedihkan dan kacau.

Ternyata mereka melewati bagian rumah kaca, Hermione mencatat dan mengingatnya jika ia akan menyusup ke luar nanti suatu saat, dan tiba-tiba pasangan itu berhenti membuatnya yang tengah melihat rumah kaca dan tanaman-tanamannya menabrak punggung si mesum.

"Apa?" tanyanya kasar sambil menggosok dahinya yang terbentur tulang punggungnya.

Si mesum berbalik, masih dengan seringai menyebalkan, dan berbicara sok lembut, "Aku masih punya urusan dengan pacarku, jadi kuharap kau tak perlu bantuanku lagi untuk mengantarmu ke kantir Kepala Sekolah karena aku yakin kau sudah tahu letaknya, benar?"

Oh ya, urusan si mesum yang akan berbuat mesum dengan pacarnya. Hermione memutar mata jengkel dan berjalan melewati mereka begitu saja sampai ia mendengar Sirius berteriak riang,

"Sama-sama!"

Hermione memutar matanya, menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang dan menjulurkan lidahnya sebal ke arahnya. Dia tak akan berterima kasih pada Sirius versi mesum ini. Tak akan. Bahkan ia tak ingin bertemu dengannya lagi. Es ia benar-benar tak tahu bahwa Sirius muda adalah mesum. Mesum, mesum, dan mesum!

*

"Tapi bagaimana kau bisa datang ke sini?" Mcgonagall bertanya khawatir padanya.

Hermione duduk gelisah di sofa di ruang tamu kepala sekolah menghadap Dumbledore dan Mcgonagall. Ia menceritakan kejadian mengenai hancurnya benda itu dan bagaimana ia akhirnya terdampar di sini dan meminta bantuan dari mereka. Dumbledore sendiri tengah meneliti rantai dari Time Turner, memeriksa kalau-kalau bandulnya terselip di salah satu lubang rantai. Hermione mendengus dengan pikiran itu. Mana mumgkin jam pasir yang sebesar itu bisa menyekip di lubang rantai yang sangat kecil?

"Saya juga tidak tahu, profesor, saat saya membuka mata saya sudah berada di tahun yang berbeda," jawabnya sejelas mungkin.

Dumbledore mendongak dari rantai dan bertanya ingin tahu, "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu kalau ini bukanlah tahunmu, Miss?"

"Err, saya bertemu si mes—maksud saya Sirius Black, Sir, dan sekarang dia sedang berada di rumah kaca bersama pacarnya," dia tak mampu menyembunyikan kekesalannya pada mesum itu.

"Jadi kau mengenal Sirius Black?" tanya Mcgonagall penasaran.

"Ya, dia adalah... ya, saya tak boleh mengatakannya, pokoknya saya mengenalnya. Jadi, apakah kalian bisa membantu saya kembali ke tahun saya yang sesungguhnya?" tanyanya tergesa-gesa, "karena jujur saja, saya telah menyalahi dua aturan yang berlaku, profesor."

Mcgonagall yang duduk di sampingnya mendesah keras. "Kami tahu, tapi kami tak bisa seenaknya meminjam Time Turner dari Kementrian. Kami harus menandatangi banyak data dan memberikan alasan yang logis kenapa kami membutuhkannya. Jika kami mengatakan ada yang terdampar di sini, di waktu ini, berkat Time Turner, bisa-bisa Kementrian akan mengintrogasimu dan menanyakan macam-macam," katanya dengan nada yang khawatir.

"Tapi mungkin aku akan mencoba memperbaikinya saja dan membuat jam pasir lain agar bisa mengembalikanmu," kata Dumbledore dengan suara yang jauh karena mata biru cerahnya terus tertancap pada rantai. "Dan untuk sementara mungkin kau akan tinggal di sini sebagai murid baru."

Mata Hermione melebar selebar piring, secara harfiah, dan dia hampir tersesak ludahnya sendiri. "Tapi, Profesor, itu tak boleh—"

"Apa kau punya saran lain, Miss?" Mcgonagall menyela, hal yang tak pernah ia lakukan selama ia mengenalnya dulu (atau di masa depan).

Hermione terdiam.

"Di sini aku lihat kau adalah Ketua Murid Perempuan, tapi di sekolah ini, Ketua Murid Perempuan kami adalah Lily Evans, dan artinya lencanamu akan kami ambil dan kau hanyalah murid biasa di sini," jelas Mcgonagall dengan tegas.

"Dan apakah saya akan tetap di Gryffindor?" tanyanya penuh harap.

"Oh tidak, tidak," Dumbledore mengulurkan tangannya dan segera, Topi Seleksi usang yang berada di puncak rak buku terbang menuju tangannya, "topi ini akan menyeleksimu."

"Tak bisakah saya di Gryffindor saja?" rengeknya penuh harap.

"Tidak, kau akan menyamar sebagai murid baru, Miss—"

"Granger, saya Hermione Granger," dia tanpa sadar menyela sang kepala sekolah.

"Yah, sayang sekali kau tak bisa menggunakan nama belakangmu," desah Mcgonagall.

Hermione mengerang. Salah satu hal yang paling dibencinya; Meninggalkan identitas aslinya untuk hal yang menyedihkan seperti pernikahan atau hal yang sedang dijalaninya ini!

Mcgonagall telah meletakkan topi seleksi di atas kepalanya dan dalam hatinya ia berharap si topi akan menempatkannya di asrama aslinya. Dia benar-benar berharap akan hal itu.

"Sayang sekali aku tak bisa menempatkanmu di sana, sayang," suara itu memenuhi kepalanya, suara dari topi seleksi.

Hatinya mencelos. Tak bisakah dia di Gryffindor saja?"

"Ravenclaw!" teriak si topi tanpa memedulikan keinginannya.

Setelah topi itu pergi dari kepalanya, dia memelototi topi iti dengan tajam. Ia bersumpah ia tak akan memakai topi itu lagi! Ia tak ingin memakainya dan ia ingin membunuh topi itu! Ravenclaw. Merlin, RAVENCLAW?!

"Jadi, jubahmu bukan berwarna merah, Miss Granger," kata Mcgonagall seraya mengayunkan tongkatnya dan merubah jubahnya yang berwarna merah menjadi biru.

Hermione menatap jubahnya dengan horor. Hidup barunya benar-benar menyedihkan.

"Tapi memang lebih baik kau menggunakan nama aslimu saja," kata Dumbledore membuatnya melupakan masalah asrama dan jubah, "dan malam ini kau bisa tidur di kantorku sampai esok pagi saat aku mengenalkanmu sebagai murid baru di depan seluruh anak."

Dan hati Hermione kembali tenggelam bersama darahnya yang mendidih. ]


	4. (4) Kutukan Tanpa Nama

**_(4) Kutukan Tanpa Nama_**

*

Setelah semalam ia mengerjakan ujian OWL di kantor Kepala Sekolah hingga pukul dua pagi, Dumbledore akhirnya meletakkannya di tahun ketujuh (padahal sebelumnya ia telah mengatakan bahwa ia adalah tahun ketujuh tapi si tua itu tak percaya) dengan pelajaran NEWTs yang ia ambil sesuai dengan pekerjaan yang ia inginkan. Pada akhirnya ia memilih menjadi Auror daripada penyembuh. Lagipula juga, ia di jaman ini hanya akan sementara. Ia tak akan lama-lama berada di sini, dan ia akan pulang sesegera mungkin setelah Dumbledore memperbaiki Time Turner bodohnya.

Jadi, pagi ini, saat ia memaksakan dirinya menatap bayangannya di cermin, ia bergidik. Biasanya ia akan melihat jubah merah indah, tapi sekarang ia justru melihat jubah biru menenangkan. Dulu, saat tahun pertama, Topi Seleksi juga sempat memikirkan untuk memasukkannya di Ravenclaw tapi kemudian entah kerasukan apa, si topi akhirnya meletakkannya di Gryffindor, membuatnya bertemu dengan Ron dan Harry yang akhirnya menjadi sahabatnya dan Ron menjadi pacarnya. Jika diingat-ingat, mereka menjadi sahabat semenjak mereka menolongnya dari Troll Gunung yang bodoh yang telah dilepaskan oleh profesor gagap abdi Voldemort yang kacau. Itu benar-benar kenangan yang menyebalkan karena ia harus berterima kasih pada mereka dengan cara berbohong pada para profesor. Padahal ia sama sekali tak pernah mengeluarkan Troll. Ia bahkan tak begitu tertarik dengan Troll. Jadi, untuk apa dia mencari Troll dan mengeluarkannya hanya untuk membunuhnya?

Hermione telah melakukan berbagai cara untuk merapikan rambut semaknya, tapi itu tak berhasil, jadi ia membiarkannya saja mengembang. Toh di jaman ini ia tidak ingin menebar kecantikannya pada setiap orang yang sangat jelas lebih tua darinya.

Jadi, saat Dumbledore memanggilnya dan mengajaknya turun bersama menuju Aula Besar, ia benar-benar gugup. Ia tidak tahu kenapa ia harus begitu gugup, tapi mungkin ia gugup karena ia akan diperkenalkan dengan orang yang seharusnya di jamannya telah meninggal namun di sini mereka masih muda dan sehat. Bahkan ia berani jamin, jika Harry nanti mendengar cerita perjalanan waktunya, ia akan menanyakan kepadanya mengenai sikap ayah dan ibunya serta teman-teman mereka atau bagaimana hubungan mereka. Hermione mendesah, sayang sekali ia bukan Gryffindor. Jika ia berada di asrama itu, mungkin ia bisa berteman dengan Lily dan bisa mengetahui bagaimana sifatnya atau tingkah lakunya dan mengamati Marauders diam-diam. Tapi ini... dia akan masuk asrama Ravenclaw yang adalah asrama bagi para siswa pintar. Bukannya dia tidak pintar, hanya saja dia belum pernah bermimpi memasuki asrama seperti itu. Kembali di jamannya, sebagian besar murid dari asrama Ravenclaw sangat berada di bawah jika dibandingkan dirinya. Itu terbukti dari seberapa sering dia menjawab pertanyaan Profesor dan seberapa sering ia mendapatkan O dalam setiap tugas dan ujian.

"Aku telah mengirimkan rantai itu ke para Goblin, dan meminta bantuan mereka untuk membantuku mencari pasir pembalik waktu," kata Dumbledore saat mereka tengah menuruni Tangga Bergerak.

Hermione bergumam lirih sebagai tanggapan dan ia tak terlalu peduli mengenai Dumbledore mendengar gumamannya atau tidak. Ia masih marah mengenai dirinya yang ditempatkan di asrama Ravenclaw. Menjadi murid baru. Diperkenalkan di depan seluruh siswa. Dan akan menjadi orang asing di sekolah yang pernah ia anggap sebagai rumahnya.

...

"Kau pasti bercanda," James Potter tertawa nyaring saat mendengarkan dongeng pagi hari dari sahabatnya. "Jelas-jelas lencana Lily ada di kamarku semalam dan tidak meng—"

"Di kamarmu?!" Sirius Black memekik keras, ia syok, terlalu syok. "Kau melakukannya, Prongs? Oh Merlin, kau semalam benar-benar melakukannya setelah satu minggu kalian berpacaran?"

Dia menceritakannya. Tentu saja, kejadian semalam saat ia bertemu gadis tanpa nama pencuri lencana Lily kepada ketiga sahabatnya. Tentu saja mereka tak ada yang percaya. Siapa yang akan mencuri lencana ketua murid? Tentunya itu pasti adalah gadis idiot pembuat onar.

"Kecilkan suaramu, Pads," James mendesis padanya. "Dan aku tidak melakukannya! Setidaknya, belum."

Setidaknya, Aula Besar pagi itu cukup ramai oleh ocehan dari siswa lainnya. Jadi pekikan Sirius tak terlalu terdengar oleh sekitarnya sehingga James tidak perlu menutupi wajahnya yang memerah karena malu.

Sirius menggeleng tak percaya. "Aku tak percaya padamu. Sekarang, kenapa lencana Lily ada di kamarmu kalau bukan gadis itu melepas bajunya di kamarmu? Tidak mungkin, kan, dia menyuruhmu untuk menyimpankannya untuknya padahal jelas-jelas kau agak ceroboh?" Matanya lalu beralih ke sosok yang duduk di samping James, dan seringainya melebar. "Tinggal kau, Moony, bahkan Pete sudah melakukannya dan kau belum," ejeknya.

"Aku tidak... TIDAK melakukan apapun dengan Lily! Merlin, harus berapa kali aku mengatakannya?" James mengerang frustasi karena nama baiknya bisa rusak karena sahabat idiotnya itu.

Sirius mengabaikannya dan hanya memberinya seringai kemenangan. Ia tahu, ia sangat tahu James tidak akan melakukannya dengan Lily dengan cepat. Karena ia tahu bagaimana temperamen gadis berambut merah itu dan bagaimana pendirian gadis itu. Setelah semua, James tidak akan berani berbuat macam-macam pada Lily karena berisiko untuk membuatnya menjadi tua tanpa istri seumur hidupnya.

Remus Lupin mengangkat kedua tangannya di udara sambil mendesah kalah, "Aku tidak seperti kalian yang dengan mudah mendapatkan gadis, oke?"

"Tapi kau lebih tampan dariku," kata Peter Pettigrew yang duduk di samping Sirius dan tengah memakan sarapannya.

Sirius mendesah berlebihan, dia mencondongkan kepalanya ke depan saat dia berbisik serius, "Kau harus mencobanya dengan gadis tanpa nama. Kau tampan, Moony, kau hanya kurang... bersosialisasi dengan gadis?"

"Dan seperti apa gadis tanpa nama itu?" Remus bertanya ingin tahu sambil mengayunkan sendoknya di udara.

Sirius langsung menegakkan tubuhnya, kepalanya berpaling dan berputar-putar di sekitar meja Gryffindor untuk mencari gadis berambut semak, bermata cokelat, dan pencuri lencana. Tapi gadis itu tidak ada di mana pun. Dari urutan tahun pertama hingga ketujuh, tak ada ciri-cirinya yang seperti ada diingatannya.

"Apa kau yakin dia Gryffindor? Mungkin saja kau salah melihat jubahnya karena kau terlalu fokus pada lencananya," Peter berkata simpatik.

"Tidak, tidak. Mataku belum rabun dan aku tidak buta warna seperti James," serunya, bersikap seolah ia sakit hati.

"Atau mungkin kau terlalu fokus pada dadanya?" James tertawa cekikikan.

"Jujur saja, dadanya bahkan tak ada," jawabnya asal sambil menggigit paha ayam panggang yang baunya telah meningkatkan hasrat di perutnya.

Saat itulah pintu Aula Besar terbuka. Tanpa Sirius lihat pun, dan walaupun ia membelakangi jalan yang menuju meja para guru, ia sudah tahu siapa yang masuk. Itu Dumbledore. Hanya kepala sekolah tua yang mungkin akan ikut sarapan bersama serta mengumumkan beberapa pengumuman penting. Jadi, ia tak terlalu memperhatikan dan sibuk menggigit paha ayam bakar yang dipegangnya begitu saja tanpa sendok maupun garpu.

Sirius mengaduh dan melemparkan paha ayamnya ke piringnya saat kakinya diinjak oleh James dan dia memelototinya. Tapi sebelum ia bisa memekik untuk menyuarakan kesakitannya, James sudah lebih dulu bergumam rendah dengan wajah yang penuh kekaguman akan sesuatu,

"Ada siswa baru."

Hanya kata itu. Tapi itu berhasil membuat Sirius mengernyit dan melupakan paha ayam bakarnya serta baunya yang nikmat. Ia menoleh dan menatap profesor tua berjanggut keperakan serta jubah biru langit yang mencolok dengan beberapa gambar burung camar di bagian bawah jubahnya. Ternyata memang benar, profesor itu tidak berjalan sendiri. Di belakangnya ada seorang gadis mengenakan jubah berwarna biru. Tapi itu bukan inti dari semuanya. Intinya adalah, gadis itu memiliki rambut semak persis seperti yang diingatnya semalam. Tapi bukankah dia seharusnya mengenakan jubah merah?

Sirius kembali menatap teman-temannya dengan serius saat ia berkata tercekat, "Dia... itu gadis tanpa nama!"

...

Hermione merasakan wajahnya memanas seolah matahari tengah berada di puncak kepalanya. Itu benar-benar panas bahkan di dalam Aula yang sebenarnya cukup dingin. Ia sangat menyadari beberapa pasang mata yang mengarah ke arahnya, yang terus menatap prosesnya berjalan hingga ia sampai di meja para guru dan ia sangat ingin mengutuk mereka dengan tongkatnya. Tapi sayang sekali, ia tidak bisa mengutuk mereka dengan terang-terangan di hadapan para profesor.

Dia masih menundukkan kepalanya bahkan saat Dumbledore tengah mengumumkan kepindahannya dengan sampul bahwa ia pindahan dari Beauxbatons dan ia pindah karena Prancis diserang oleh Kau-Tahu-Siapa dan dia sebatang kara karena orang tua Muggle-nya terbunuh. Cerita sampul yang benar-benar menyedihkan dan ia membenci itu.

"—Topi Seleksi telah menempatkannya di asrama Ravenclaw untuk tahun ketujuhnya dan ia akan mulai ikut pelajaran pada hari yang cerah ini, anak-anak. Kuharap kalian bisa berteman baik dengannya dan menunjukkan beberapa tempat indah di Hogwarts tercinta kita ini."

Dan Hermione dipersilakan untuk berjalan menuju meja asrama barunya. Asramanya yang di atasnya terdapat bendera berwarna biru dengan lambang elang. Dia baru memperhatikan bendera itu setelah sekian lama mendekam di kastil yang ia anggap sebagai rumahnya. Itu mungkin karena dia terlalu sering bersama buku atau memecahkan masalah bersama Harry dan Ron atau mungkin juga karena ia memang kurang memperhatikan hal kecil di sekitarnya.

Saat ia melangkah ke meja itu pun banyak dari anak Ravenclaw bersorak untuk menyambutnya dengan riang dan beberapa menepuk bahunya dengan ringan seolah mengatakan selamat datang kepadanya. Ia hanya memberi senyum simpul yang sebisa mungkin ia buat sopan dan bukannya enggan walaupun ia benar-benar enggan dengan sorakan seperti itu. Karena ini bukan tahun pertamanya yang penuh keajaiban dan kekaguman. Ini adalah tahun ketujuhnya yang sangat menyebalkan. Terdampar. Sendirian. Merlin, kapan dia bisa pulang? Pasti orangtuanya saat ini cemas. Harry dan Ron pasti juga telah mencaritahu, bukan? Meminjam Time Turner lain dari Kementrian untuk menjemputnya. Ia berharap begitu.

Hermione duduk di paling ujung meja, agak jauh dari kerumunan yang sekarang mulai fokus pada sarapan mereka. Bahkan ia saja tidak nafsu untuk melirik makanan meskipun harumnya sampai membuat perutnya berbunyi. Ia memandang berkeliling di sekitar aula dan ia menetapkan matanya di meja yang penuh warna merah dan emas dengan pandangan merindukan. Lalu dia mendesah, benar-benar menyebalkan. Ia terjebak bersama para Ravenclaw pintar dan ia tahu ia juga pintar, tapi ini masih terasa aneh.

Dan matanya menangkap mata hitam yang juga sedang menatap ke arahnya. Mata yang familiar itu... dan dia mendengus sambil agak mencibir padanya. Tapi seharusnya ia beruntung, bukan, tidak harus satu asrama dengan Sirius mesum muda. Lalu mata cokelatnya berjalan ke pemuda berkacamata dan berambut berantakan. Hermione menghirup napas tajam. Merlin, dia benar-benar mirip Harry! James Potter benar-benar duplikatnya Harry! Dan sekarang dia benar-benar ingin ke sana dan memeluknya mengatakan kalau ia merindukannya karena dia mirip Harry. Lalu kemudian dia akan dipukul oleh Lily. Hermione menggeleng dengan pikirannya. Ia juga melihat Remus Lupin muda yang tampan dan memiliki beberapa luka dibagian wajahnya. Well, itu efek karena dia bertransformasi menjadi serigala. Dan mata cokelat serigalanya itu juga tengah memperhatikannya seolah sedang menilai sesuatu. Lalu ia juga melihat Peter Pettigrew yang agak gemuk dan sibuk dengan makanannya, bahkan sepertinya ia tidak tahu kalau ada siswa baru yang baru saja dikenalkan. Matanya berjalan lagi dan berhenti di gadis berambut merah. Seolah gadis itu merasakan tatapannya, gadis itu mendongak dari bukunya dan mata hijau berkelebat masuk ke pandangannya. Lily Evans. Mata hijau cemerlang milik Harry yang juga milik gadis berambut merah pintar yang menghuni asrama Gryffindor. Dan Lily tersenyum padanya, senyumnya benar-benar lembut dan bersahabat membuatnya juga memberikan senyum terbaiknya kepadanya.

"Hey, kau yang semalam mencuri lencana Lily, kan?"

Hermione menoleh ke asal suara dengan cepat—terlalu cepat—membuat kepalanya agak pusing. Ia memang belum memperhatikan terlalu banyak dari meja Ravenclaw, jadi ia tidak tahu siapa yang ada di depannya atau di samping kanan dan kirinya. Jadi, saat ia mendapati mata cokelat yang hampir sama dengan miliknya dan rambut hitam halus yang familiar, ia mendadak syok. Oh, jadi pacar Sirius mesum ada di Ravenclaw juga? Betapa menyenangkannya.

Hermione memberikan senyum simpul pada gadis yang tidak ia ketahui namanya dan menjawab sesopan mungkin, "Sebenarnya aku tidak mencuri lencana apapun dari Lily. Aku bahkan murid baru dan lencana itu dari asal sekolahku dulu."

"Jadi Beauxbatons juga ada sistem Ketua Murid?" pekik gadis lain yang duduk di samping pacar mesum dengan takjub.

 _Mana kutahu, memangnya aku terlihat pernah bersekolah di sana?_ Pikirnya masam.

Tapi ia justru menjawab sopan, "Tentu saja, tapi kami tidak memiliki asrama yang dibagi menjadi empat bagian seperti ini."

"Kalau kau menjadi Ketua Murid di sana, pasti kau pintar," kata pacar mesum dengan senyum miring yang aneh.

Bagaimana bisa Sirius berpacaran dengan gadis seperti itu? Memang sih dia cantik, pintar, dan cantik dan seksi dan berdada besar. Tapi, gadis itu benar-benar tidak bisa dimasukkan ke kategori siswa Ravenclaw asli melihat wajahnya yang selalu menampilkan senyum mengejek, dia lebih cocok di Slytherin.

"Aku tidak akan masuk Ravenclaw kalau aku tidak pintar, bukan?" Hermione tersenyum padanya dengan ramah yang dipaksakan.

Gadis berambut cokelat gelap yang memiliki aksen abu-abu di beberapa bagian di ujung rambut serta memiliki tongkat sihir yang terselip di belakang telinganya (dan itu aneh) dan duduk di samping pacar mesum memukul bahunya dan menggurui, "Maya, kau harus bersikap sopan dengan siswa baru dari Beauxbatons ini. Dia masih perlu beradaptasi dan hilangkan senyumanmu yang seperti itu!"

 _Jadi, namanya Maya?_ Hermione menaikkan alisnya, tidak menghapus senyumnya sama sekali, bahkan yang ada semakin lebar.

"Oh, maafkan aku," desahnya sambil menatapnya seolah ia benar-benar menyesal. "Jadi, Hermione—"

Hermione memutar matanya. Sok akrab sekali dia menggunakan nama depannya secara langsung?

"—di tahun ketujuh ini, pelajaran apa yang kau ambil?"

"Aku akan menjadi penyembuh, jadi aku mengambil Ramuan dan mantra... err—Maya, pelajaran apalagi sih yang kuambil?" tanya gadis berambut cokelat gelap abu-abu itu dengan polos.

"Aku Auror, jadi kalian tentu tahu aku mengambil pelajaran apa saja," jawab Hermione tenang sambil mengambil beberapa sendok nasi merah dan meletakkannya di atas piringnya.

"Jarang sekali, lho, ada gadis yang ingin menjadi Auror," kata gadis berambut cokelat gelap abu-abu dengan polos.

 _Dia mengingatkannya pada Luna_ , pikir Hermione sambil melirik gadis itu.

"Dora, aku juga Auror, ingat?" Maya berkata angkuh.

"Oh maafkan aku," gadis yang bernama Dora itu menatapnya menyesal, "kau belum tahu namaku, aku Pandora Smith."

Pandora Smith mengulurkan tangannya padanya dengan ramah dan Hermione menjabatnya dengan senyum yang kali ini tulus tanpa paksaan.

"Dan di sana," Dora menunjuk seorang pemuda berambut pirang agak kotor yang sedang berbicara dengan teman-temannya dan tampak agak aneh juga, "itu pacarku, Xenophilius Lovegood."

Hermione tersedak. Dia batuk. Maya memberikan piala berisi susu kepadanya dan menyuruhnya untuk meminumnya. Dia meminumnya hingga habis dan cepat-cepat mengendalikan dirinya yang sangat terkejut.

Baik, jadi dia adalah ibunya Luna yang suatu saat nanti akan meninggal karena kecelakaan mantra yang dibuatnya? Bagus Hermione, kau akan menjadi temannya mulai sekarang dan saat kau kembali, kau bisa menceritakan pada Luna bagaimana ibunya saat sekolah dulu.

"Kau tak apa?" tanya Maya cemas.

Hermione menggeleng sambil memukul dadanya. "Aku hanya salah memasukkan makanan ke dalam tenggorokanku," jawabnya asal.

Maya dan Dora tampak saling pandang sejenak dengan bingung seolah dalam tatapan itu mereka saling menanyakan apakah yang dikatakannya benar atau salah. Tentu saja salah, dia terkejut karena kembali bertemu ayah Luna yang hampir menyerahkannya, Harry, dan Ron ke Pelahap Maut. Tapi sayang sekali dia meninggal tertimpa reruntuhan rumahnya sendiri karena tanduk yang dianggap hewan fantastis temuannya.

"Jika kau mengambil Auror, itu artinya pelajaran hari ini adalah kelas gabungan Ravenclaw dan Gryffindor. Aku akan mengenalkanmu dengan pacarku," kata Maya, kali ini benar-benar ramah.

"Pacarmu?" tanyanya nyaring setelah ia menenggak minumannya dari piala.

Maya mengangguk antusias. "Kami baru berpacaran dua hari—"

 _Betapa indahnya,_ cibir Hermione dalam hati.

"—dan aku benar-benar mengaguminya. Tahu, kan, Sirius Black? Dia benar-benar tampan."

Mata cokelat Maya menatap dengan pandangan memuja ke arah meja Gryffindor. Hermione yang penasaran juga mengikuti arah pandangannya dan dia hampir ingin muntah saat melihat Sirius menatap mata pacarnya dan mengiriminya ciuman jarak jauh. Merlin, jika Harry tahu, dia pasti akan mengomentari perilaku ayah baptisnya itu.

*

Semuanya berjalan lancar.

Bahkan lebih lancar dari hari pertamanya di tahun ketujuh yang seharusnya. Sekarang Hermione menyadari bahwa, meskipun sudah terlalu terlambat untuk menyadarinya dan tidak melihat ke belakang terlebih dahulu, ia menyesal mengambil banyak pelajaran di tahun terakhirnya. Ia tidak tahu apa yang ia pikirkan saat Mcgonagall bertanya padanya mengenai pekerjaan apa yang ia inginkan. Dalam pikirannya ia memikirkan ingin bekerja di Kementrian, tapi hatinya ingin menjadi penyembuh, lalu sisi yang lain ingin menjadi Auror seperti kedua sahabatnya, lalu yang paling kecil di antara yang lainnya ia hanya ingin bekerja di kantor Muggle. Dan itulah sebabnya ia memilih banyak pelajaran karena ingin mengetahui di mana ia akan merasa cocok untuk bekerja nanti. Dan ia merutuki dirinya sekarang karena kebodohannya itu, seharusnya sejak awal di tahunnya ia memilih menjadi Auror agar ia tidak terdampar di tahun ini.

Tahun yang penuh kesendirian.

Tanpa Harry.

Ron.

Kekasihnya.

Orangtuanya.

Merlin, Hermione benar-benar merindukan mereka.

Sekarang adalah Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam dan Hermione, dalam sekali seumur hidupnya, merasa bosan di kelas yang penuh mantra. Di tahun yang menyebalkan ini, kelas tersebut juga memiliki kelas duel dan setiap setelah mempelajari mantra baru, Profesor yang tidak dikenal Hermione itu akan meminta relawan untuk berduel di atas podium.

Dan sekarang, Hermione telah berdiri di atas podium tersebut, menatap lawannya yang telah menariknya dengan kesal. Dia benar-benar tidak tahu apa maksud Sirius mengajukan diri dan menariknya bersamanya untuk berduel dengannya, bukankah mereka tidak saling kenal? Well, kecuali dengan perannya semalam yang menurut pemuda itu ia adalah pencuri lencana.

"Sebagai murid baru, jika kau tidak bisa, tak apa. Kau boleh menyerah," Profesor Palmer yang berdiri di tengah-tengah antara dia dan Sirius menyarankan dengan nada angkuhnya.

Hermione tidak menyukai profesor itu. Dia tua, beruban, memiliki jenggot tipis dan mata hitamnya yang berkilat selalu berhasil mengintimidasi setiap murid yang memandangnya. Dia juga selalu menampilkan ekspresi sombong dan angkuh seolah dirinya adalah profesor yang paling hebat dibanding yang lainnya. Jika Hermione disuruh membandingkan, mungkin Palmer dan Snape tidak berbeda jauh sifatnya.

"Tidak, Profesor," jawabnya ketat, menyunggingkan sedikit senyum mengejek yang ia tujukan pada Sirius.

Pemuda itu tampak kaget, tapi ia kemudian mengangkat bahunya dan menjatuhkan sikapnya ke dalam sikap duel. Hermione juga mengikutinya dan menunjukkan tongkatnya ke arahnya.

"Perlu diketahui, Miss Granger, aku tidak menyukai siswa yang membacakan mantra. Setiap duelku selalu menggunakan non-verbal," Palmer memberitahu dengan tegas sambil memandangnya seolah menunggu penolakan.

Tapi Hermione mengangguk menyetujui membuat profesor tersebut agak tidak suka dan menyingkir dari menghalangi mereka, mempersilakan untuk memulai duel.

"Halo, pencuri lencana," Sirius menyeringai, "nah, akhirnya aku berhadapan denganmu juga. Ternyata kau Ravenclaw, eh?"

Dia memutar matanya jengkel dan mengirim kutukan pembeku tubuh padanya, dengan mudah dia menangkis dan masih menyeringai padanya. Dia mengirim kutukan lain lagi dan dia menangkisnya dengan cepat.

"Kau Ravenclaw, seharusnya kau tahu lebih banyak mantra, bukan?" tanyanya dengan nada mengejek.

Hermione melotot padanya. Dia tidak boleh bicara dengan orang yang berbeda waktu dengannya, jadi dia hanya diam dan tidak menjawab apa-apa. Dia tidak ingin menyalahi garis waktu. Jadi, dia mengangkat tongkat sihirnya lagi menurunkannya dengan tajam menunjuk ke arah dada pemuda itu dan mencengkramnya dengan kedua tangannya. Otomatis, anak panah muncul dan terbang menuju Sirius, matanya sedikit melebar dan dia berlari mengelilingi podium diikuti oleh anak panahnya. Tiba-tiba dia berhenti dan memasang perisai membuat anak panahnya berhenti di udara karena terhalang oleh perisai kebiruan, dan sekali lagi hentakan dari tongkatnya, anak panahnya berbalik menyerangnya. Dia melihat Sirius mengembangkan seringainya, dan Hermione dengan mudahnya memusnahkan anak panah yang disihirnya sendiri.

"Pencuri lencana, apa kau bisu?" Sirius mengejek sambil memutar tongkatnya dan mengirim kutukan merah—itu ia yakini adalah Stupefy—saat kutukan itu tertangkis ia mengirim kutukan lain yang sama. "Apa kau hanya akan menjawab dengan mengirim kutukan?"

Hermione memutar matanya, sekali lagi menangkis kutukan, dia mengirim kutukan lain, kali ini berbeda dan Hermione tidak mengenal cahaya putih kebiruan yang berderak itu, jadi dia hanya mengangkat perisai penahan yang sederhana tanpa mengetahui apa yang akan terjadi. Saat kutukan menabrak perisai, kutukan itu dengan mudahnya menembus dan mengenai bahu kirinya membuatnya melolong kesakitan. Ia merasa tulangnya seperti dipatahkan menjadi dua karena dia mendengar bunyi patahan di bahunya dan ia yakin bahunya berdarah karena ia merasakan aliran hangat menuruni sepanjang lengannya. Hermione meraih bahunya yang kesakitan dan menggertakkan giginya menahan sakit. Kutukan apa itu? Kenapa dia belum pernah melihat atau mendengarnya sebelumnya? Dan lagi, bukan hanya bahunya saja yang terasa sakit, tapi seluruh lengan kirinya rasanya semua tulang di sana patah.

"Nah, itu baru duel," senyum Sirius mengembang, tapi senyumnya segera lenyap saat ia melihat darah yang menetes ke lantai podium dan matanya melebar panik. "Oh tidak, tidak, aku belum pernah menggunakan kutukan itu!"

Dia meraih rambut panjangnya dan mengacaknya frustasi, lalu ia melangkah menuju Hermione terburu-buru karena panik. Saat ia mencapai tepat di depannya, dia segera meraih lengannya sambil menggigit bibirnya keras saat melihat darah semakin banyak.

"Maafkan aku, maafkan aku," desahnya ketakutan. Lalu dia berbalik menghadap profesor yang tengah mengamati mereka tertarik dan dia berkata tegas, "Profesor, saya akan membawanya ke Hospital Wing."

Sebelum Palmer sempat menjawab, Sirius sudah menariknya, menuruni podium, melewati kerumunan siswa yang menatap mereka tertarik dan melewati Maya yang menonton mereka dengan sebal. Mereka keluar dari ruang kelas dan menyusuri koridor dengan tergesa-gesa. Sesekali Hermione merengek kesakitan saat ia merasa tulang di lengan kirinya kembali patah dan Sirius meliriknya khawatir.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf, pencuri lencana," katanya tanpa menghilangkan nada mengejeknya, "itu kutukan yang baru kami buat, itu... belum pernah ku—kami gunakan sebenarnya."

Mata Hermione melebar dan dia berhenti membuat Sirius juga berhenti dan menatapnya bingung bercampur cemas. Hermione mencoba menarik lengannya darinya, tapi yang ada justru desisan kesakitan yang keluar dan ia bersumpah tulangnya patah lagi. Mengabaikan rasa sakit itu, ia memelototi Gryffindor di hadapannya saat memekik galak,

"Jadi kau pikir aku ini bahan percobaan? Menggunakan kutukan ilegal seperti itu, kau bisa-bisa masuk ke Azkaban karena berusaha mencelakai sesama siswa dan apa kau tidak memikirkan hal itu sebelumnya?!"

"Kupikir kau tidak punya suara," Sirius melongo takjub.

"Apa kau pikir kutukan itu tidak berbahaya?" lanjutnya marah, "lihat lenganku, tulangnya patah dan terus patah dan ini sakit. Apa kau pernah memikirkannya saat mengeluarkan kutukan itu padaku?!"

Sirius masih melongo menatapnya.

"Kupikir kau hanya pembuat onar tapi ternyata kau juga adalah pembuat masalah dalam hidup orang dengan cara mencelakai mereka. Dengar, Sirius Black, aku tak peduli seberapa tampannya kau atau seberapa banyaknya penggemarmu, aku benar-benar memintamu untuk bertanggung jawab mengembalikan lenganku seperti semula dan aku benar-benar membencimu sekarang!"

Sirius melepaskan lengannya membuatnya kembali mendesis kesakitan. Kedua tangan Sirius terangkat di udara dan wajahnya benar-benar ketakutan dan panik serta cemas.

"Oke, baik, maksudku ya, aku akan bertanggung jawab atas rusaknya lenganmu itu dan sudah kubilang aku tidak tahu efek kutukannya karena aku hanya pernah mencobanya pada hewan, bukan manusia—"

Hermione melotot.

"Maksudku, pernah—belum—" Sirius mengerang, "maafkan aku, pencuri lencana, sungguh aku tidak bermaksud merusak lenganmu dan mematahkan tulangmu, membuatmu kehilangan banyak darah. Tapi sekarang kita haru ke Hospital Wing dan meminta Pomfy—maksudku Pomfrey menyembuhkan lenganmu."

Sirius mengulurkan tangannya lagi untuk meraih lengannya tapi ia buru-buru mundur dan mendesis, "Jangan sentuh aku!"

Sirius kembali mengangkat kedua tangannya di udara saat mendesah, "Oke, tapi aku akan mengutukmu ke sana karena aku tahu kau pasti tidak tahu jalannya karena kau murid—"

Hermione berjalan begitu saja, mengabaikannya. Ia mendengar langkah tergesa di belakangnya, dan ia masih mengabaikannya. Kata siapa dia tidak tahu jalan menuju Hospital Wing? Hermione menggeleng kesal.

*

Sirius mengikuti gadis berambut semak itu dan dia masih bertanya-tanya bagaimana bisa gadis itu tahu jalan menuju Hospital Wing tapi ia beralasan sendiri bahwa Minnie telah memberitahukan padanya jalan-jalan menuju tempat-tempat penting di kastil.

Dia masih merasa bersalah tentang kutukan yang dilayangkannya dan ia takut jika tulangnya tidak bisa kembali seperti semula. Seperti yang dikatakannya pada gadis itu, kutukan itu hanya pernah ia coba pada hewan, tapi hasilnya tidak seburuk dengan yang terjadi pada pencuri lencana. Merlin, bagaimana jika—seperti kata gadis itu—ia akan dijebloskan ke Azkaban karena penggunaan mantra ilegal?

Gadis berambut semak itu membuka pintu ganda dengan satu tangan dan buru-buru masuk ke dalam Hospital Wing. Sirius masih mengikuti dan dia melihat Pomfrey agak bingung saat melihat gadis itu. Jelas saja dia bingung, dia kan murid baru, Sirius mendengus.

"Mr Black, apa yang terjadi?" tanya Penyembuh itu saat ia akhirnya menyadari kehadirannya.

"Kutukan yang disengaja," sindir si pencuri lencana sambil menatapnya sinis.

"Kuharap kau tidak melakukan kesalahan lagi, Mr Black?" Pomfrey menatapnya curiga.

Sirius mendesah dan mendengus bersamaan. "Pomfy," rengeknya memohon belas kasihan, "itu hanya kutukan yang tidak disengaja, gadis itu terlalu melodramatis dalam menghadapi keadaannya."

Tapi percuma saja penjelasannya karena Pomfrey telah mengayunkan tongkatnya untuk memeriksa keadaan luka gadis itu dan melihat dari raut wajahnya, Sirius bergidik. Dia merasa ada banyak mata yang memandangnya, mengintimidasinya, dan menuduhnya macam-macam. Lalu dia melihat sekelilingnya berubah menjadi ruang persidangan dengan hakim di atas podium sambil memukulkan palunya ke meja dan Dumbledore yang menatapnya prihatin, lalu kedua orangtuanya yang tampak senang melihatnya diadili. Dan kemudian dia ditarik oleh dua Dementor yang mengawalnya, kedua tangannya diborgol dan dirantai. Merlin, ia tidak mau seperti itu! Dia sama sekali tidak mau!

"Mr Black!"

Sirius keluar dari bayangannya dan menatap Pomfrey dengan ngeri. Dilihat dari wajahnya, ia tahu bahwa hidupnya tak lama lagi akan berakhir. Semua bayangannya akan menjadi kenyataan. Lalu masa depannya... Merlin, masa depannya menjadi kacau.

"Apa yang kaulakukan kepada Miss Granger?"

"Apa?" Sirius melongo bodoh.

"Nah, Miss Granger, kau minum Skele Gro ini dan penambah darah dan mungkin tulangmu akan segera membaik jika kutukan yang diluncurkan tidak terlalu parah dan, Mr Black," Pomfrey kembali menatapnya dengan tegas, "kuharap kau mengatakan pada Profesor Dumbledore kutukan apa yang kau gunakan pada gadis malang ini. Hampir semua tulangnya patah dan darahnya menyusut, bukan keluar dari tubuh, tapi menyusut."

 _Well, kutukan Marauders bagus juga_ , pikir Sirius angkuh tapi ia segera kembali ke kenyataan dan segera ketakutan menimpanya. Apa yang akan ia katakan pada Dumbledore? Pada teman-temannya? Merlin, kenapa ia bodoh sekali sih?

"Pomfy, tolong jangan katakan apapun pada Dumbledore atau Mcgonagall dan yang lainnya. Profesor Palmer tidak tahu tentang ini, ia hanya tahu kalau—"

"Nah, itu bagus untuk catatanku mengenai perilakumu yang buruk," Pomfrey melipat kedua lengannya di depan dada, lalu dia berbalik menghadap si Ravenclaw dan menyuruhnya, "Sekarang minum ramuan Tidur Tanpa Mimpi itu dan beristirahatlah, memperbaiki tulang itu sakit, Nak."

"Terima kasih, Madam Pomfrey," bisik gadis itu lembut sambil memegang botol ramuan.

Sirius mengernyit saat mengamati prosesnya meminum ramuan. Bibirnya yang kemerahan dan terbelah itu terbuka untuk meminum ujung botol, lalu kulit pucat wajahnya terlihat berkilau karena tertimpa cahaya matahari sore, rambutnya yang seperti semak mekar seperti surai singa dan berwarna cokelat. Dia sebenarnya begitu cantik kalau saja dia bukan pencuri lencana. Lagipula, bagaimana bisa dia berakhir di Ravenclaw padahal semalam dengan sangat jelas ia mengenakan jubah merah dari Gryffindor.

Saat si pencuri lencana itu telah tertidur, dia melihat Pomfrey melangkah menuju kantornya, dan kembali lagi dengan secarik perkamen yang membuat perasaannya melilit sesak. Dia menulis sesuatu di atas kertas menggunakan pena bulu sambil sesekali meliriknya jengkel dan si Ravenclaw prihatin. Saat ia sudah selesai, ia menggulung perkamen itu dan menyimpannya di saku jubah penyembuhnya.

"Jika kutukan yang kau berikan padanya terbukti membuat tulangnya patah permanen, aku akan memberikan perkamen tadi kepada Profesor Dumbledore."

"Pomfy, kumohon..." Sirius menampilkan wajah memelasnya, ia benar-benar berharap kali ini wajah tak bersalahnya mendukungnya agar bebas dari situasi menyesakkan.

"Dan sekarang kau boleh keluar dan membiarkan pasienku beristirahat. Gadis yang malang," Pomfrey meratap sambil memandang gadis singa itu. "Hari pertamanya sekolah tapi ia sudah mengalami kejadian buruk dari si pembuat onar."

Sirius mendengus, memangnya hanya dia yang pembuat onar? Lalu dia berjalan ke pintu dan keluar dari Hospital Wing. Betapa terkejutnya dia saat di luar ternyata pacarmya berada di sana, menunggunya, dengan tangan terlipat di dada, wajah cemberut gelap, dan matanya memerah seolah ia habis menangis. Sirius mendesah, berjalan ke arahnya, dan merangkulnya saat ia sudah berdiri di sampingnya.

"Kau menungguku?" tanyanya ramah.

"Ya, kenapa kau lama sekali?" Maya bertanya marah.

"Gadis itu terlalu melodramatis dalam menghadapi luka dalam duel tadi, sayang. Aku jadi harus berurusan dengan Pomfy dan menbujuknya agar tidak melaporkan kutukanku pada Dumby," jelas Sirius lelah dalam menghadapi si Ravenclaw yang lain ini.

"Tapi kau juga tidak harus mengantarkannya, kan? Jika kau tidak mengantarnya tadi, mungkin Pomfrey tidak akan tahu kalau itu adalah kau."

Sirius mengerang tertahan dan mengusap bahu pacarnya lembut. "Dia kan siswa baru, sweetheart, dia tidak tahu jalan ke Hospital Wing, oke?"

Maya berhenti berjalan, berbalik menghadapnya dan merajuk, "Kau bisa menyuruhku untuk mengantarnya!"

"Jangan berdebat, Maya. Kau tahu aku tidak suka berdebat," dia mendesis, matanya menyipit memandang gadis di depannya.

Sirius kembali merangkul gadisnya dan menariknya berjalan lagi bersamanya. Mereka berjalan dalam diam dan Sirius lebih menghargai keheningan daripada perdebatan tak berkesudahan dengan Maya. Dia benar-benar benci berdebat dengan gadis. ]


	5. (5) Kelompok Belajar, Sungguh?

**_(5) Kelompok Belajar, Sungguh?_**

*

Belum genap satu minggu Hermione menjalani kehidupannya di dunia barunya, sudah banyak hal yang terjadi. Seperti saat hari pertama, tulang lengan kirinya patah semua dan untungnya kutukan tanpa nama itu tidak berakibat fatal sehingga tulangnya bisa diperbaiki, tapi tetap saja, lengannya harus diperban dan tak boleh digunakan selema tiga hari. Lalu setelah itu, saat hari kedua, setelah ia keluar dari Hospital Wing dan bergegas ke Aula Besar untuk sarapan dan duduk di meja Ravenclaw di hadapan kedua gadis yang sama, Maya menatapnya sinis. Serius, dia menatapnya sinis seolah ia adalah seekor hama yang harus dimusnahkan. Tapi tentu saja, Hermione tidak begitu peduli, toh masih ada Dora yang terus membicarakan banyak hal. Dan Hermione merasa, Luna tidak mendapatkan kebawelan dari ibunya. Dan keanehan masih terus berlanjut saat hari kedua, seperti; 1) Sirius berusaha berbicara dengannya selama mereka berada di kelas yang sama (dan dia berpikir mungkin itu karena dia merasa bersalah), dan 2) Maya semakin lama semakin menjauh darinya dan sesekali menyindirkan sesuatu tentang; murid baru tidak tahu diri, serta 3) Mcgonagall memberikan selebaran perkamen yang membuatnya syok.

Hermione menatap perkamen itu saat ia berada di ruang rekreasi Ravenclaw yang dipenuhi warna biru dan perak. Ia duduk di salah satu sudut yang tersembunyi, di mana rak buku besar menutupi tubuhnya, dan ia bersandar pada dinding, kaki dilipat dan ia sandarkan pada kusen kayu dari rak buku. Tempat persembunyian itu benar-benar kecil dan sebenarnya hanya cukup untuk pantatnya saja, jadi kau bisa membayangkan bagaimana caranya dia duduk agar tetap tersembunyi, menjauh dari teman-teman Ravenclaw-nya.

Hermione sudah berulang kali membaca perkamen itu, hingga kertasnya terlipat-lipat dan ujungnya beberapa sobek, tapi ia tetap tidak percaya akan apa yang dibacanya.

 _Ujian NEWTs untuk siswa tahun ketujuh akan segera dilaksanakan pada bulan Juni mendatang. Sebagai persiapan agar siswa yang akan mengikuti NEWTs mendapatkan nilai yang sesuai standar, kami sebagai pihak sekolah membagikan beberapa siswa ke dalam kelompok belajar yang akan memudahkan kalian untuk belajar._ _Semua kelompok di dalamnya berisi dari masing-masing asrama yang akan bertukar pendapat dan pikiran satu sama lain. Jadwal belajar kelompok yang mengatur adalah diri kalian sendiri. Dan berikut adalah kelompok yang akan menjadi teman selama satu tahun ke depan untuk Miss Hermione Granger,_ _1) Sirius Orion Black - Gryffindor_ _2) Remus Lupin - Gryffindor_ _3) Maya Prewett - Ravenclaw_ _4) Ladon Scamander - Hufflepuff_ _5) Amos Diggory - Hufflepuff_ _6) Bellatrix Dorea Black - Slytherin_ _7) Severus Snape - Slytherin_

Hermione meremas perkamen itu dengan geram dan kesal. Kelompok belajar macam apa ini? Dia membuka gulungan perkamen lagi dan membacanya lagi, membaca nomor yang tertera di perkamen yang menyatakan nama yang akan menjadi teman kelompoknya. Tidak bisakah dia belajar sendiri saja? Beberapa di antara mereka tentu saja dia mengenalnya. Seperti Snape yang akan menjadi profesor serta pahlawan paling berjasa, dan Lest—Bellatrix yang akan menjadi penyihir gelap menyebalkan, lalu Diggory yang akan kehilangan anaknya, Remus yang akan menjadi gurunya, dan Sirius yang akan menjadi ayah baptis Harry. Merlin, kenapa dunia begitu sempit sehingga ia mendapatkan kelompok yang seperti itu?

Dia harus berbicara dengan Mcgonagall, tekadnya, dan bergegas bangkit dari persembunyiannya. Saat ia melewati perapian, ia melemparkan remasan perkamen itu ke dalam api yang langsung membakarnya hingga menjadi abu, dan dia melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju kantor Wakil Kepala Sekolah itu. Kenapa, ia bertanya-tanya, di bumi yang luas ini, ia harus berkelompok dengan Sirius? Ia bahkan hampir tiga hari ini menghindarinya saat ia berusaha untuk membuat percakapan dengannya. Dan memulai percakapan dengannya benar-benar sebuah masalah karena Maya bisa langsung tanpa atau dengan sengaja menumpahkan tinta ke perkamennya, menyindirnya, menghancurkan ramuan, menjatuhkannya, dan itu sedikit menyiksanya.

Hermione menaiki tangga berjalan, dan saat ia berada di tengah tangga yang sepi, ia baru menyadari bahwa ia telah melewatkan makan malam hanya karena ia sibuk membaca ulang perkamen mengenaskan itu. Pantas saja selama ia melewati koridor semuanya terasa lengang dan tak ada suara apapun yang mengganggu indranya. Hermione mengangkat bahu tidak peduli dan melanjutkan menaiki tangga. Tapi ia berhenti lagi, bukankah Mcgonagall juga seharusnya berada di meja para staf untuk makan malam? Dia mendengus dan pada akhirnya memilih menuruni tangga menuju Aula Besar.

...

"Sirius..."

Sirius bangkit dengan terengah dan menghapus butiran keringat dari pelipisnya. Pekerjaan yang melelahkan, dan setelah ini semua akan berakhir. Dia berdiri dan membenarkan resleting celananya, memasang sabuknya kembali dan merapikan rambut serta kemejanya yang berantakan. Dia mengambil jubahnya yang jatuh ke lantai dan meletakkannya di meja lain yang dekat dengannya. Dia menatap gadis di atas meja yang masih terengah dengan rok yang masih tersingkap hingga perutnya dan beberapa kancing kemeja bagian dada yang masih terbuka.

"Well, Maya, semuanya berakhir," desahnya, duduk di salah satu kursi di ruang kelas kosong Aritmanchy.

"Apa... yang kaukatakan?" gadis itu masih terengah.

"Berakhir. Kau dan aku." Sirius menundukkan kepalanya lelah dan mengayunkan tongkatnya untuk memeriksa apakah mantra pembungkaman masih berfungsi atau tidak. "Jadi sekarang, kita bisa berteman saja," lanjutnya setelah selesai memeriksa mantra, "dan jika kau butuh kepuasan dariku, kau bisa datang kapanpun yang kauinginkan."

"APA?" pekiknya.

Sirius yakin dia telah duduk tanpa membenarkan baju dan lain-lain sebagainya. Jadi, dia tetap menunduk.

"APA YANG KAUBICARAKAN, SIRIUS?"

Dia mendengar suara sepatu yang terjatuh dan ia tahu kalau Maya sudah bangun dari meja dan sedang merapikan bajunya dan segalanya.

"Apa... kau mabuk?" suaranya tiba-tiba melembut.

Sirius mendengus. Apa perkataannya kurang jelas? Merlin, ia hanya sudah... ia hanya ingin putus. Mengakhiri hubungannya dengannya. Seperti gadis-gadis lain, ia tahu kalau ia akan menemukan fase di mana para gadis menjerit, melembut karena menanyakan apa masalahnya, melembut karena memohon, lalu menjerit lagi, dan kemudian menangis sambil menamparnya. Itu fase yang klise. Semua gadis sama saja. Dan itulah mengapa sekarang ia bosan memiliki hubungan dengan gadis klise.

Kedua tangan di bahunya dan Maya bertanya khawatir, "Apa kau... apa kau ada masalah dengan keluargamu?"

Serius, bahkan memangnya dia tahu mengenai situasi keluarganya? Atau jaringan pertemannya? Atau bahkan kehidupannya?

"Atau... atau kau memiliki masalah dengan sekolah dan NEWTs dan masalah kelompok itu? Kau tidak menyukai penataannya, kan? Tentang murid baru yang mengalahkanmu?"

Sirius sekarang benar-benar memandangnya. Menatap mata cokelat membosankan itu dan dia bersumpah, jika ia bukan seorang gadis yang pengadu ia akan mengutuknya.

"Aku tidak memiliki masalah apapun, Maya. Aku hanya ingin kita berakhir. Menyudahi semuanya dan biarkan aku sendiri," katanya, berusaha selembut mungkin.

"Apakah itu yang kaukatakan pada semua gadis yang telah kau pacari dan kau tiduri?"

Sirius mengangkat satu alisnya.

"Apa kau senang sekarang setelah membuat banyak gadis merasa seperti jalang setelah berpacaran denganmu?" dia meratap, matanya berkaca, dan hidungnya kembang kempis sesuai irama pemasukan napasnya yang tidak beratur.

Sirius menahan dengusan. Sebentar lagi dan aliran itu akan runtuh dan gadis itu akan mengharapkannya untuk mengusap air mata itu.

"Maya..." Sirius mendorongnya menjauh, "aku hanya butuh sendiri dan kau jangan terlalu melodramatis atas situasi ini."

Maya menggeleng tak percaya sambil melengking serak, "AKU? MELODRAMATIS? APAKAH KATA ITU YANG SELALU KAUKATAKAN PADA GADIS YANG MENANGIS KARENA DIPUTUSKAN OLEHMU?" Dia menunjuk dadanya saat berkata, "Apa kau tak punya hati, Sirius?"

Sirius mendesah lelah. "Makan malam. Aula Besar, kita akan ke sana," katanya, mengalah.

"Kau tidak akan memutuskanku, kan?" isaknya, lengannya sekarang melilit pinggangnya dan kepalanya bersandar di dadanya, memeluknya sambil terisak pelan.

"Maaf, Maya, tapi aku sudah... bosan."

Maya mendongak. "BOSAN?" lengkingnya lagi, "KAU BOSAN? APA YANG SALAH DENGANKU SAMPAI KAU BOSAN DENGANKU? SATU MINGGU DAN KAU SUDAH BOSAN?"

Merlin, kapan ini akan berakhir? Ia berdoa pada semua dewa yang ia tahu, ia meminta pertolongan agar siapapun segera menemukannya dan menariknya menjauh dari kelas sialan ini.

"Sirius, kau bercanda, kan?"

"Ini bukan April Mop, Maya."

Gadis itu melepaskannya. Ia mengusap pipinya yang basah dan acak-acakan dengan punggung tangannya, merapikan rambutnya yang acak-acakan terlebih dahulu. Menarik napas dalam-dalam dan ia menatapnya dengan berani, dengan sikap menantang.

"Kau akan menyesalinya, Black," desisnya dan...

Dia memukulnya.

Di pipi kiri. Dan lalu kanan. Dan kiri lagi. Lalu sekali lagi di kanan sebelum dia berbalik pergi, membuka pintu dengan kasar dan membantingnya menutup dengan bunyi gedebuk keras.

Sirius mengerang, meraba kedua pipinya yang sangat panas dan ia yakin itu akan memerah dengan bekas telapak tangan. Itu menyakitkan dan saat disentuh rasanya menyengat. Oh, dia akan kembali dipermalukan oleh ketiga temannya jika ia ke Aula Besar dengan pipi menyedihkan memerah seperti itu. Dan, apa tadi yang gadis itu katakan? Beraninya dia menyumpahnya bahwa ia akan menyesali telah memutuskannya? Merlin, seorang Sirius Black bisa menyesal setelah putus dari seorang gadis? Bunuh dia jika ia sampai menyesal telah memutuskan seorang gadis.

Tidak, seorang Sirius Black tidak pernah menyesal. Dia selalu memiliki cadangan setelah memutuskan gadis yang sedang menjadi kekasihnya. Dan sekarang, dengan alasan bosan yang sangat jujur kepada Maya, Sirius telah menemukan seorang gadis yang akan mengisi harinya. Bermata cokelat. Bersurai cokelat seperti singa dan semak berjalan. Seorang pencuri lencana. Dan gadis pindahan dari Beauxbatons.

Sirius terkesima oleh gadis itu semenjak mereka berduel empat hari lalu, semenjak ia tahu kemampuan gadis itu tak boleh diremehkan, semenjak gadis itu selalu mengangkat tangannya di udara dalam setiap pertanyaan yang diajukan oleh semua profesor, semenjak ia tahu kalau gadis itu selalu mendapatkan O dalam semua tugas, dan semenjak ia tahu kalau gadis itu bersikap jual mahal padanya. Itu tantangan baginya. Kau tahu, Sirius Black menyukai tantangan.

Seringai diam-diam telah mengembang di bibirnya dan dia tersentak saat seringai itu membuat pipinya yang memerah tersengat. Ia mengutuk sebal dan mulai berjalan untuk keluar dari ruang kelas menyebalkan menuju Aula Besar sambil menyampirkan jubahnya asal di bahunya.

...

"Oh Maya, apa yang—kenapa kau menangis?"

Hermione mau tak mau mendongak untuk melihat gadis Ravenclaw yang baru saja datang dengan mata merah dan pipi basah duduk di depannya. Dora di samping Maya sedang mengusap punggungnya untuk menenangkan gadis yang menangis itu. Serius, apa dia tidak malu menangis di tengah-tengah banyak orang seperti itu? Hermione menggeleng dan melanjutkan makan.

"Aku... putus," rengekan Maya sampai di telinganya.

Putus?

"PUTUS?" Hermione mendongak mendengar suara Dora yang melengking tajam.

Maya menangkupkan wajahnya di kedua tangannya yang bertumpu pada siku dan terisak, tubuhnya gemetar hebat.

"Sudah kukatakan padamu, bukan, kalau Black—semua Black—itu tidak baik, Maya. Kenapa kau masih saja bersamanya? Bahkan ini baru satu minggu dan kalian sudah putus? Pria macam apa dia sampai berani membuat seorang gadis menangis?" Dora menceramahi dengan tak sabar dan suara geram. Masih mengusap punggung gadis yang menangis, dia terus berkata, "Tenang saja, aku akan memukulnya untukmu, mengutuknya untukmu. Memangnya kau lupa dengan semua gadis yang pernah berpacaran dengannya? Hampir semua Ravenclaw pernah menjadi pacarnya, Maya. Dan lihat apa yang terjadi setelahnya, mereka semua menangis, tapi mereka semua tidak berhenti memujanya. Aku bertanya-tanya apa yang salah dengan otak mereka."

Kedua alis Hermione terangkat. Hampir semua Ravenclaw adalah mantan kekasih Sirius? Well, itu menakjubkan. Jujur saja, ia bertanya-tanya, kenapa, dari semua gadis di Hogwarts, ia berpacaran dengan Ravenclaw yang sangat jelas kebanyakan dari mereka adalah pintar dan polos dan berkemauan keras? Kenapa dia tidak mencari Slytherin atau Gryffindor? Barangkali Hufflepuff?

"Aku bertanya padanya, barangkali ia meminta putus denganku karena ia memiliki masalah dengan keluarganya, atau penataan kelompok sialan yang diajukan Mcgonagall atau nilai NEWTs-nya. Tapi, ia hanya menjawab kalau ia... ia..." Tangisan Maya semakin keras. "Bosan denganku!"

 _Poor Maya,_ Hermione menggeleng simpatik. Nafsu makannya menghilang dan dia mendorong piringnya yang telah setengah kosong menjauh darinya. Dia meneguk susunya dari dalam piala dalam sekali jalan dan mengusapkan serbet di mulutnya. Saatnya mendengarkan curhatan gadis patah hati!

"Memangnya kenapa kau bertanya mengenai penataan kelompok, Maya?" suara Dora menjadi lembut dan tidak lagi menggebu-gebu dengan kekesalan.

"Karena Hermione—" Hermione mengangkat alisnya kaget "—dia membencinya karena Hermione mengalahkannya saat duel. Aku tahu itu, tapi Sirius tidak pernah mengatakannya. Tapi aku tahu. Dia tidak suka ada orang yang mengalahkannya, mempermalukannya membuatnya terlihat lemah. Apalagi jika itu adalah seorang gadis yang mengalahkannya."

"Tapi dia yang mengalahkanku," Hermione mendesah bingung. "Tanganku sampai patah karena kutukan sialannya itu."

"Dia tidak sengaja!" Maya membentak menatapnya dengan tajam dengan mata yang penuh air mata.

"Oh, dia tidak sengaja, begitu?" dia menantang kesal, "jadi, dia meluncurkan kutukan yang sama sekali belum pernah dicobanya pada manusia itu namanya kecelakaan yang tidak sengaja?"

"Oh girls, jangan bertengkar di tempat seperti ini," Dora berusaha membujuk mereka.

"Lagipula, kenapa juga kau mengajukan dirimu jika kau tidak bisa berduel? Jadi sekarang kau menyalahkan Sirius? Dengar, Hermione, walaupun kau murid baru dari Beauxbatons, bukan berarti kau bisa menyalahkan orang sesuai keinginanmu sendiri!" Maya memelototinya, air matanya telah terlupakan.

Apa sih yang dia katakan?

"Aku mengajukan diri?" Hermione merasa panas, merasa bahwa dirinya sedang berada di neraka. "Maya, aku tidak tahu apa yang kaukatakan, jadi kumohon kau tutup mulutmu, dan diamlah."

"Kau berani menyuruhku diam?"

Di sisi lain Aula Besar, Sirius Black memperhatikan meja Ravenclaw terutama mantan kekasihnya yang sedang melotot ggeram pada si pencuri lencana. Dia penasaran dengan apa yang sedang mereka katakan dan ia berharap seluruh siswa di Aula Besar menghilang sehingga hanya ada kedua gadis itu dan dirinya di Aula agar ia bisa mendengar setiap patah kata yang mereka katakan.

"Apa yang kau perhatikan, mate?" James menyikut sikunya di meja.

Dia mengangkat bahunya. "Hei, Moony," dia menatap si serigala penuh minat, "kira-kira kapan pertemuan kelompok itu?"

"Kenapa? Kau ingin mengerjai si pencuri lagi?" Remus mengatakan dengan nada acuh tak acuh.

"Kurasa, dia bukan pencuri," sahut Peter, kepalanya menoleh melalui bahunya untuk menatap meja Ravenclaw di mana gadis berambut semak membelakanginya.

"Memang bukan," seringai Sirius melebar, matanya berkilat aneh saat ikut menatap gadis berambut semak.

"Dan kenapa kau memanggilnya si pencuri lencana?" Peter bertanya polos.

"Pete, jika kau tidak kenal siapa Padfoot, kau pantas untuk menanyakannya. Tapi ini..." James mendesah sambil menggeleng sedih, "kau sudah mengenalnya dari tahun pertama hingga tahun ketujuh dan kau masih tidak mengenalnya?"

Peter nyengir menampilkan giginya yang tidak rata. "Well, apa kalau begitu kau sedang menargetkannya?" tanyanya pada Sirius penuh perhatian.

Remus menggeleng lemah mengetahui apa yang akan dikatakan oleh si Animagus anjing itu.

"Nah, kalian melihat, kan, sikap jual mahalnya padaku semenjak kejadian kutukan yang tidak di sengaja?" Sirius menaik turunkan alisnya senang.

Si serigala mencibir diam-diam. "Itu bukan kutukan yang tidak di sengaja, Pads," desahnya.

"Jangan merusak kesenanganku, Moony!" dia memukul lengan Remus yang terletak di meja. "Pokoknya, dia bersikap jual mahal padaku dan aku merasa tertantang."

"Seperti sikap Lily, begitu?" mata James menerawang, pikirannya tampak seperti membayangkan masa-masanya mengejar gadis berambut merah yang tengah duduk bersama teman-temannya sesama gadis.

Sirius melebarkan seringainya. "Seperti itu," katanya misterius sambil mengucapkan kedua tangannya satu sama lain.

*

Itu adalah dua hari berikutnya saat Hermione sedang tertidur sangat nyenyak karena ia telah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri bahwa akhir pekannya akan ia habiskan seharian di tempat tidur dan melupakan semua yang telah terjadi padanya selama satu minggu, tapi ternyata, mimpi hanyalah tinggal mimpi. Ia terbangun tiba-tiba oleh suara teriakan gadis yang membuka tirainya dengan paksa, membuat jantungnya berdebar kencang hingga telinganya, dan ia mengalami vertigo mendadak.

"Hermione, burung hantumu merusak akhir pekanku!" itu adalah suara gadis lain yang satu kamar dengannya, Laura. Suaranya nyaring seperti bel berdering dan suara itu merasuki telinganya, membuatnya bergetar menyakitkan.

Hermione meraih dadanya kaget, dan dia langsung melihat gadis berambut merah jambu—rambutnya dicat menggunakan sihir—dengan sebal. Meskipun, ia akui Laura cantik dan menarik, tapi dengan suara nyaringnya yang selalu ia keluarkan, Hermione jadi jengkel dengannya.

"Aku tidak punya burung hantu, Laura!" balasnya, dan kembali meletakkan kepalanya yang masih vertigo di bantal, menarik selimut hingga menutupi wajahnya.

"Itu burung hantumu!" suara nyaringnya kembali, "dia ber-uhu di atas tiraimu dari tiga puluh menit yang lalu. Apakah kau terlalu asik bermimpi atau bagaimana sih?"

Hermione mendengus di bawah selimutnya. "Tidak ada surat di hari Sabtu, Laura!"

Lalu dia mendengar suara tirai yang dibuka dan suara kepakan sayap serta suara burung hantu. Dengan tak sabar ia membuka selimutnya dan langsung mengerjap saat menerima pencahayaan dari matahari. Ternyata itu sudah cukup siang karena sinar matahari sudah cukup menyilaukan. Dan saat ia membuka matanya, ia melihat burung hantu berwarna cokelat dengan wajah menyeramkan tegas di tempat tidurnya.

"Lihat, itu burung hantumu, Hermione," Laura meletakkan lengan kanannya di pinggang dengan gaya bos.

Hermione sedang melepaskan surat dari kaki si burung saat ia menjawab asal, "Baiklah, terima kasih, Laura. Kau bisa meninggalkanku sendiri dan kembali tidur."

"Oh, perkataan yang sopan!" dan suara langkah terdengar menjauh menandakan bahwa gadis berambut merah jambu mencolok itu telah menjauh dari tempatnya.

Setelah ia melepas surat dari kaki burung hantu, burung itu melesat pergi melewati jendela yang terbuka dan ia mendesah lega. Sebelum ia membuka amplop surat, ia menutup kembali tirainya agar tidak ada yang datang dan tiba-tiba bertanya padanya surat dari siapa itu. Karena, sungguh, siapa orang yang akan mengiriminya surat? Jelas-jelas di jaman ini dia sama sekali tidak memiliki teman dekat.

 _Miss Hermione Granger_ _Aku meminta maaf telah mengganggu akhir pekanmu yang menyenangkan dengan tidur seharian di Menara Ravenclaw yang nyaman. Tapi aku tidak bisa menundanya karena aku ingin membicarakan mengenai masalah kelompok yang dibagikan oleh Profesor Mcgonagall tempo hari. Semoga kau berkenan untuk bertemu dengan kami di Perpustakaan setelah makan siang di hari Sabtu yang cerah ini._ _Salam hangat,_ _Remus Lupin_

Hermione memutar matanya saat melipat kembali surat itu. Betapa formalnya Remus? Jika diingat, bahkan saat di masa depan pun si manusia serigala satu itu tidak pernah seformal ini sesama temannya. Atau mungkin karena mereka tidak begitu mengenal makanya Remus mengirim surat formal seperti ini? Dan apakah hanya dia yang mendapat surat formal seperti itu?

Oh Merlin, Hermione mendesah, jam berapa sekarang? Dia melihat jam kecil di meja samping tempat tidurnya dan berjengit saat itu menunjukkan angka sebelas. Dia sudah tidur selama itu dan tidak ada yang membangunkannya?

...

Beberapa jam setelahnya, setelah memakan makan siangnya dengan agak enggan, dia bersama Maya berjalan bersama menuju Perpustakaan yang telah dijanjikan. Hermione berdebat dengan pikirannya mengenai, seperti apa Bellatrix dan Snape di jaman mereka. Apakah mereka memang telah buruk dari sananya atau apakah mereka sebenarnya baik atau bagaimana. Tapi ia segera mengenyahkannya dari pikirannya.

"Dengar, Hermione, kau jangan duduk dekat Sirius, jangan berbicara padanya, jangan mengajaknya berbicara, ataupun jangan mencari perhatian darinya," Maya akhirnya mengeluarkan suaranya setelah merek berada di koridor yang sepi.

Hermione sendiri tidak terkejut saat gadis itu berkata seperti itu. Hell, lagipula siapa yang mau mencari perhatian Sirius? Merlin, bahkan Sirius lebih tua darinya dan dia—seharusnya—tidak diperbolehkan berbicara pada siapapun, tapi karena ini adalah keadaan terpaksa, dan sangat mendesak, ia harus menyalahi peraturan penggunaan Time Turner.

Maya berhenti di depannya, menghalangi jalannya dan memelototinya sambil membentak, "Kau mendengarku atau tidak?!"

Dia benar-benar memutar matanya di depannya dan mendesah. "Aku dengar, Maya, dan minggirlah."

Gadis itu benar-benar minggir dan kembali berjalan bersamanya. Bukankah mereka telah putus? Lalu kenapa Maya masih bersikeras agar jangan ada yang mendekati Sirius seolah dia masih miliknya. Merlin, untung sekali Hermione tidak seperti itu. Jika dia sampai seperti itu, ia hanya akan mempermalukan dirinya sendiri.

Perpustakaan itu tidak terlalu ramai ataupun sepi. Banyak dari siswa yang lebih memilih untuk bermain di Danau Hitam, mengerjai Cumi-cumi Raksasa, ataupun tidur di tempat tidur mereka yang nyaman. Sebenarnya Hermione juga lebih memilih untuk tidur karens ia benar-benar kelelahan, tapi ini...

Hermione mengerang saat dia dan Maya telah mencapai meja di mana teman kelompoknya telah duduk di sana, kecuali, tentu saja, dua makhluk Slytherin tidak ada di sana.

"Akhirnya!" Sirius menyeringai padanya, menepuk-nepuk kursi di sebelahnya yang sebenarnya ditujukan untuknya (matanya tertancap pada Hermione terus menerus) tapi Maya langsung melesat di kursi itu membuat Sirius merengut dan menguburkan wajahnya di kedua tangannya.

Hermione lebih memilih untuk duduk di mana saja asal jauh dari Sirius dan asal tidak berhadapan dengan manusia itu. Jika ia sampai berhadapan dengannya, yang ada justru konsentrasinya terpecah belah, dan ia tidak mau jika hal itu sampai terjadi. Konsentrasi adalah aset tertinggi dalam kehidupan.

"Jadi, kita hanya tinggal menunggu dua Slytherin," Remus mengumumkan dengan ragu.

"Sudahlah, mereka tak akan datang. Jika kau mau menunggu, silakan saja, aku akan pergi," Diggory merengut, mengetukkan jarinya sedari tadi dengan tidak sabar. "Kita hanya berkumpul untuk menentukan jadwal belajar, kan? Jadi, cepat saja."

"Yeah, aku juga masih harus mengerjakan tugas Satwa Gaib-ku, aku harus menjelaskan semua hewan fantastis agar Kattleburn tetap memujiku," Scamander berkata dengan nada memohon.

"Dan aku juga ingin cepat-cepat menyingkir dari ruangan pengap ini," Sirius melirik Maya dengan geram.

"Dan kita juga membutuhkan ketua. Apa ada saran?" si serigala melirik semua orang yang berkumpul bersamanya, mengharapkan sesuatu terjadi.

Tapi, tidak ada. Tak ada angkatan tangan, suara yang keluar, hanya ada desahan bosan dari kedua Hufflepuff, dan keheningan dari kedua Ravenclaw. Remus mendesah, berusaha menahan kesabarannya.

"Apa tidak ada yang ingin mengajukan diri? Atau menunjuk seseorang?" desahnya dengan segenap kesabaran.

"Begini saja," Hermione memulai, mata Sirius yang bosan terangkat untuk memandangnya penuh minat, "untuk masalah ketua, sepertinya itu tidak begitu penting. Dan karena banyak di sini yang ingin cepat pergi, lebih baik langsung ke jadwalnya saja. Mungkin akan lebih baik jika itu adalah hari Minggu, Selasa, dan Jumat."

"Tidak Jumat, itu latihan Quidditch!" Sirius membantah dengan suara aneh karena tetap dibuatnya melembut.

"Dan Minggu? Itu akhir pekan Hogsmeade!" Diggory meludah tak suka.

"Dasar murid baru tidak pintar memilih hari," Maya mendengus.

"Well, kalau begitu hanya tinggal Senin sampai Kamis. Ada saran?" Hermione melirik mereka penuh harap.

"Senin tak masalah," Sirius mengangkat bahu.

"Atau mungkin Kamis."

"Rabu juga."

"Selasa juga bebas."

"Kalau begitu sudah ditentukan," Hermione tersenyum senang, "setiap hari Senin sampai Kamis, kita akan bertemu di Perpustakaan dan belajar dari setelah makan malam hingga jam malam!"

"APA?" mereka semua memekik, shock memenuhi wajah mereka.

"Jika kalian tidak bisa diam, aku akan mengusir kalian semua!" suara Madam Pince dari depan yang menjerit marah terdengar di seluruh ruangan.

"Kau ingin membuat otak kami meledak?" Sirius memelankan suaranya.

Hermione melebarkan matanya. Itu adalah kata-kata Ron, kata-kata terakhir yang didengarnya sebelum ia terdampar ke jaman lain. Itu adalah terakhir kali ia bertemu dengan Ron dan Harry. Dan sekarang...

"Apa aku salah bicara?" ujar Sirius lembut saat melihat ekspresi aneh di wajah gadis itu.

Hermione menggeleng. "Otak tidak bisa meledak, Sirius," jawabnya, sama seperti jawaban yang ia berikan pada Ron.

"Aku tahu, aku hanya melebih—"

Maya berdeham keras, sangat keras sampai ia yakin tenggorokannya keluar dari tempatnya. "Baik, jadi Senin sampai Kamis. Bisakah pertemuan ini diusaikan saja?" gerutunya.

"Nah, jadi mulai hari Senin kita bertemu di tempat yang sama?" tanya Remus, suaranya lebih dari senang sekarang.

Semua mengangguk dengan enggan, kecuali Hermione dan Sirius.

"Bisakah kami pergi sekarang?" Diggory bertanya ketus.

Remus mengangguk dan Diggory dan Scamander pergi. Maya berdiri dari kursinya dan menatap Hermione marah saat berkata agak membentak, "Ayo, Hermione, kembali ke Ravenclaw!"

"Maaf, Maya, tapi aku akan menghabiskan waktuku untuk membaca di sini," jawabnya acuh tak acuh.

Mata gadis Ravenclaw itu menyipit seolah mengatakan awas-kau-macam-macam-dengan-Sirius dan Hermione memutar matanya. Ia mendesah saat melihatnya keluar dari Perpustakaan dan matanya kembali menatap dua orang yang tersisa bersamanya dengan alis terangkat.

"Jadi..." Remus memulai dengan ragu-ragu dan senyum miring yang gugup, "kau adalah si pencuri lencana itu?"

Alisnya semakin terangkat tinggi.

"Moony, sudah kukatakan dia bukan pencuri lencana!" Marauders lain merengek.

Si serigala menatapnya dengan tatapan mencela. "Tapi kau selalu memanggilnya si pencuri lencana, Pads."

Hermione mengulum senyumnya. Di masa depan mereka tidak berdebat mengenai hal bodoh seperti itu, pikiranya geli. Mungkin itu karena mereka telah dewasa dan pikiran mereka telah penuh sesak oleh masalah dan kematian serta pengkhianatan sahabat mereka. Sedangkan di sini, semua masalah tampak masih tersembunyi di tengah lautan.

"Aku Hermione Granger, Remus," katanya lembut dengan senyum geli.

"Bagaimana kau tahu namaku?" selidik si serigala bingung.

Hermione mengutuk kebodohannya dalam pikirannya dan cepat berbohong, "Itu Maya yang sering menceritakan teman-teman pacarnya."

"Aku bukan lagi pacarnya, Hermy," Sirius menyeringai menggoda padanya.

"Namaku Hermione," tekannya pada namanya.

Pemuda itu mengibaskan tangannya. "Namamu terlalu panjang. Aku lebih suka memanggilmu Hermy, oke?"

"Tidak," Hermione menggeleng, berdiri dari kursinya untuk menuju rak buku dan menyampaikan salam perpisahan, "aku akan mencari buku. Bertemu hari Senin?"

Remus mengangguk, tersenyum padanya, tapi matanya masih mengamatinya dengan pandangan menilai yang, jujur saja, membuatnya agak gugup. Pandangan serigala tidak pernah salah, bukan? Dan dia masih mengutuk kebodohannya karena mengucapkan namanya dengan santai seolah ia pernah memanggilnya. Tapi ia memang pernah memanggilnya, dan itu di masa depan.

"Eh, Hermy!"

Hermione mengabaikan suara itu dan melangkah menyusuri rak buku. Enak sekali dia memanggilnya dengan nama hewan peliharaan seperti itu?

"Hermy! Merlin, apa kau tuli?"

Dia berbalik, lengan terlipat di depan dada, sebelah alis terangkat bertanya pada pemuda yang mengejernya di sepanjang lorong rak buku.

"Kau benar-benar tuli," katanya terengah. Sirius menoleh ke belakang, memberi isyarat dengan ibu jarinya pada si serigala dan berbalik lagi ke arahnya dengan seringai menggoda. "Well, kau tahu, besok adalah hari minggu—"

Oh, dia tahu apa yang akan coba ia katakan padanya.

"—apakah kau mau—maksudku, kau dan aku berjalan-jalan di Danau Hitam bersama?"

Hermione mengamatinya dari atas hingga ke bawah beberapa kali sebelum berbalik dan meninggalkannya lagi.

"Sial!" umpat Sirius. Langkah kembali terdengar dan Sirius mengejarnya, menarik bahunya untuk memutarnya agar menghadapnya. "Kau pasti mau, kan?"

"Apa kau baru saja mengajakku berkencan, Sirius Black?"

"Ya," seringainya melebar penuh kemenangan.

"Setelah kau baru saja putus dari Maya, kau mengajakku berkencan?"

"Apa ada yang salah?" tanyanya dengan nada tak bersalah.

Matanya melebar. Tangannya bergerak secara naluriah untuk memukul pipi kiri pemuda itu dengan sekuat tenaganya hingga suara tepukan bergema nyaring. "Dengar, sampai kapan pun, aku tidak akan pernah berkencan denganmu, Sirius Black!"

Meskipun pipinya terasa panas, Sirius masih memaksakan seringai menggoda muncul di wajahnya. "Oh, kau _akan_ , Hermy," katanya yakin, "suatu saat kau _akan_."

"Hingga suatu saat itu datang, aku sudah tidak ada!" Dan dia berbalik, setengah berlari menuju pintu Perpustakaan untuk keluar, tidak berminat lagi untuk membaca buku.

Dia meninggalkan Sirius yang kini mengusap pipinya yang kebas dan panas, seringai masih di sana hanya bertambah lebar dan matanya berkilat penuh tekad. ]


	6. (6) Mendekat Atau?

**_(6) Mendekat Atau...?_**

 ** _*_**

"Aku tidak mau mendengarnya! Hari ini, kau di sampingku. Setiap detik, setiap menit, dan setiap jam!"

"Dan orang-orang akan berpikir kalau kalian berpacaran, Maya."

Seperti itu. Selalu seperti itu. Hermione mendesah, kembali mengepak barang-barangnya yang harus ia bawa ke kelas-kelasnya hari ini, buku, pena bulu, tinta isi ulang otomatis, berlembar-lembar perkamen, dan Merlin, hari ini pun ia akan memulai hari pertama kelompok yang baru dibikin tiga hari lalu.

"Tapi, Dora, dia seharusnya mengingatnya, bukan? Aku telah mengatakannya padanya -- setiap pagi -- bahwa dia harus menjauhinya, tapi apa?"

Hermione memutar matanya. "Please, jangan membuat drama di depanku," katanya, menyampirkan tali tas di satu bahunya, lalu melenggang pergi.

"Hermione -- tidak!"

Mengabaikan panggilan itu.

Setiap pagi, ia memang mendengarnya selalu mengatakan kata dan kalimat dan peraturan yang sama; 'Jangan dekati dia!', 'Jangan dekat-dekat dengannya', 'Jangan berbicara dengannya!', dan lain-lain sebagainya, membuat telinganya berdengung, perutnya terbalik, mual sampai tenggorokannya. Menyedihkan.

Bahkan di dalam kelas pun, kegilaannya tidak berhenti. Dia akan terus mengawasinya seperti elang, memelototinya jika ia terlihat sedang berbicara padanya (padahal bukan dia yang mengajaknya bicara tapi orang itu), menginjak kakinya agar ia ingat perkataannya (padahal ia selalu mengingatnya sangat baik), atau dengan sengaja merusak apa saja yang sedang ia kerjakan.

Dan Hermione angkat tangan. Di masa ini, hidupnya seperti di dalam drama, di dalam novel picisan karya muggle yang selalu berputar-putar di sekitar dan memiliki konflik yang sama serta ending yang sama, atau di dalam sebuah film karya muggle pula di mana seorang sahabat akan memusuhimu saat kau ketahuan berpacaran dengan mantan kekasihnya. Bukankah itu menjijikkan? Itulah yang ia rasakan sekarang.

Ia baru akan mencapai Aula Besar untuk sarapan saat sebuah tangan mencengkram lengannya di koridor, menariknya ke ceruk gelap, menahannya di dinding. Ia juga baru akan menjerit saat tangan lain menutup mulutnya dan ia langsung menjumpai mata hitam familiar beserta cengiran lebarnya.

"Selamat pagi. Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanyanya ramah, rambutnya yang hitam itu bergoyang saat ia mengatakannya.

Hermione hanya meronta, melotot padanya. Bagaimana ia akan menjawabnya kalau bibirnya terus ia tutup dengan tangannya?

"Ups, sorry," ia melepaskannya, tapi tidak dengan cengkramannya di lengannya. "Bagaimana kabarmu, Mione?" ulangnya, "kuharap kau baik-baik saja, karena aku baik-baik saja. Bagaimana kalau, kita sarapan bersama di dapur bersama teman-temanku? Kau tentu belum mengetahui letak dapurnya, bukan? Kau akan terkejut saat melihat keadaan dapur serta para pekerjanya!"

 _Oh benarkah?_ Dirinya di dalam kepalanya sedang memutar matanya. Apakah aku akan menemukan jumlah peri rumah terbanyak yang tidak bisa aku bayangkan? Karena aku pernah melihatnya di tempat yang sama!

Tapi bukan itu yang ia jawab, ia hanya menjawab, nadanya menunjukkan kebosanan, "Oh yeah? Maafkan aku, tapi aku lebih suka makan di Aula bersama teman-teman baruku."

Sirius tertawa sedikit, napasnya yang berbau mint terhirup oleh indranya dan ia mengutuk dirinya yang menyukai bau menenangkan itu. Dirinya di dalam kepalanya juga tengah bersembunyi di balik selimut bersama senyuman yang menghias wajahnya. Hermione memutar matanya, dirinya sendiri dengan dirinya di dalam kepalanya benar-benar tidak bisa diandalkan.

"Maksudmu adalah teman-teman yang menyuruhmu untuk jangan mendekatiku dan jangan berbicara denganku? Merlin, Mione, Maya itu gadis paling bodoh yang pernah kuajak kencan. Jadi, abaikan saja gadis itu dan sekarang ikut aku ke dapur. Aku menolak penolakan."

Anehnya, Hermione menuruti saja saat tangannya dicengkram, ditarik melewati sejumlah besar koridor yang sebenarnya ia kenali, tapi ia pura-pura mengagumi dekorasi permadani, baju besi yang berdiri, dan dinding batu yang tampak dingin hingga mereka mencapai lukisan buah pir.

"Lihat ini, dan kau akan mengaguminya," kata Sirius. Ia mulai menggelitik buah pir hingga tertawa, lukisan itu terbuka lebar saat dia berkata dengan bangga, "kau kagum, kan?"

Hermione hanya memutar matanya. Tangannya ditarik lagi untuk melangkah melewati lukisan yang terbuka itu dan mendapati indra penciumannya langsung diserbu oleh harum makanan yang manis dan segar. Hermione tidak bisa menahan perutnya agar tidak berbunyi, dan ia mendengar Sirius terkekeh di depannya. Jadi, Hermione mendengus, mengamati dapur yang penuh dengan peri rumah berseliweran. Tak hentinya peri rumah itu memberi salam selamat pagi, menawarkan sejumlah makanan dan minuman, menawarkan diri untuk membuatkan makanan kesukaan mereka sampai Hermione dan Sirius mencapai meja yang penuh dengan rombongan orang berjubah merah tengah memakan sarapan mereka.

"Siapa yang datang?" laki-laki berkacamata bundar bersorak, mengacungkan gelas kaca penuh air ke udara, senyum merekah di bibirnya, dan mata cokelat madu itu tertancap pada pasangan yang baru datang. "Padfoot, suatu keberuntungan kau datang dengan membawa gadis cantik yang sekali lagi dari Ravenclaw."

James berdiri, menghampiri pasangan baru datang itu, mengambil tangan Hermione untuk bersalaman dan mengecup punggung tangannya sambil melirik Sirius menggoda. Mata di balik kacamata kemudian menatap Hermione lekat saat berkata lembut,

"Senang akhirnya bertemu langsung denganmu, Hermione."

Wajah Hermione menampilkan keheranan yang mencolok dengan sedikit rona merah jambu menggelikan dan ia hanya menjawab, "Y-yeah." Kemudian tatapannya berjalan dari James yang sangat mencolok persis seperti Harry, dan ke ketiga orang lainnya yang masih duduk sambil tersenyum geli ke arahnya.

"Jangan mengganggu teman kencanku, Prongs," Sirius mendengus, mendorong dada James untuk menyingkir, lalu menarik Hermione menuju dua kursi kosong.

Seolah memang telah direncanakan, ketiga Marauders bersorak menggoda, "Teman kencan."

Hermione akhirnya tertawa kecil setelah berulang kali mengingatkan dirinya sendiri untuk tidak tertarik pada apapun yang telah direncanakan Marauders. Tapi melihat kekompakan keempat anak itu ditambah dengan Lily yang terus tersenyum cerah kepadanya, ia merasakan kehangatan yang telah lama tidak ia rasakan sejak tinggal di tempat yang bukan seharusnya.

"Dengar tentang Filch semalam yang kehilangan Mrs Norris?" pemuda gempal yang terus menerus tampak gugup berkata riang, "kudengar dia akhirnya menemukannya di lantai tujuh dengan keadaan mengenaskan."

Hermione menaikkan alisnya saat ia dengan heran melihat Sirius terus memasukkan makanan ke dalam mulutnya, bahkan yang sebelumnya tampak masih ada di dalam mulutnya.

Lily menusuk pinggangnya, tersenyum geli. "Jangan perhatikan atau kau akan muntah dan tidak nafsu makan berhari-hari," katanya.

"Yeah, aku mendengarnya. Mrs Norris berdarah di perutnya dan dia menuduhku yang melakukannya. Betapa menyedihkannya aku ini dituduh macam-macam padahal aku kan Ketua Murid yang jauh dari kata jahat," kata James, sedikit mendesah seolah ia benar-benar frustasi.

"Bagaimana kau tahu kalau dia menuduhmu, James?" Lily bertanya lembut tapi menyelipkan kecurigaan pula.

"Hermione, kau benar-benar harus makan atau jatahmu akan di makan anjing ini," kata Remus, wajah bersungguh-sungguh penuh keseriusan.

"Anjing?" tanyanya skeptis dan saat itulah Sirius tersedak makanannya sendiri yang menumpuk di dalam mulutnya. Hermione secara naluri menepuk punggungnya, menyuguhkan air untuknya agar ia meminumnya. Setelah batuknya reda, ia secara langsung dan refleks memarahi, "Seharusnya kau makan pelan-pelan. Bagaimana jika makananmu terselip ke lubang yang salah yang ternyata itu menuju lubang hidung dan menyumbatnya? Kau akan mati!" Hermione menggeleng, "ternyata selain kau mesum, kau juga bodoh sekali. Kau boleh makan tapi jangan terlalu antusias! Masih beruntung Merlin mau menyelamatkanmu."

"Oke," Sirius membersihkan mulutnya dengan serbet, matanya memerah sedikit berair, "aku hanya kaget, oke? Dan jangan marahi aku seakan aku ini adalah anak umur lima tahun."

"Tapi kau memang," Hermione mendengus.

"Jadi, James, kau benar-benar yang melakukannya bukan?" Lily menarik mata geli James yang tertancap pada Sirius kembali ke pacarnya dan matanya yang cokelat itu berubah menjadi ngeri saat menatap mata hijau cemerlang yang berkilauan keji. "Benar," dia menyatakan tanpa menunggu jawaban, "sudah berapa kali kukatakan, James?" Lily menggeleng lelah, "kau ini Ketua Murid! Dan sebagai Ketua Murid kau tidak diperbolehkan untuk menyalahgunakan kelonggaran yang telah diberikan kepadamu. Dan apa semalam? Kau menggunakan jubahmu lagi untuk mencari masalah?" Suaranya melengking menjadi tajam. "Apa aku benar-benar harus menyita jubah berhargamu itu dan mengembalikannya saat tahun kita ini selesai? Kurasa itu lebih baik daripada kau menyalahgunakan jabatanmu itu. Aku masih tidak tahu kenapa Dumbledore bahkan mau memberikan jabatan berharga itu kepada orang sepertimu, James."

"Lily..."

"Mari kita tinggalkan drama rumah tangga mereka dan segera ke kelas," Remus berkata muram sambil mendorong temannya yang tersisa untuk berdiri dari kursi, membiarkan pasangan itu saling berteriak dan ditonton oleh ratusan peri rumah yang menatap mereka heran.

"Apa mereka tidak apa-apa?" Hermione bertanya saat mereka hampir meninggalkan dapur.

"Jujur saja, sebentar lagi mereka juga akan berbaikan," kata Peter, suaranya ceria.

*

Jadi Hermione menghabiskan hari itu dengan baik dengan sepenuhnya mengabaikan omelan gerutuan dari Maya, menganggap gadis itu hanyalah hantu sejenis Myrtle Merana. Hubungannya dengan Marauders juga menjadi cukup dekat setelah sarapan bersama mereka. Mereka bahkan mengajaknya kembali untuk menyusup ke dapur saat makan malam, dan tentu saja Hermione langsung mengiyakan karena ia memang ingin mengenal mereka lebih jauh dengan pikiran; Siapa tahu ia bisa menceritakannya pada Harry dan Ron saat ia kembali nanti.

Seperti kata Peter, James dan Lily memang berbaikan tak lama setelah mereka masuk ke dalam kelas pertama mereka. Keduanya saling melemparkan senyum dan pukulan kecil, tampak akur satu sama lain. Hermione diam-diam menyukai kebersamaan mereka, dan hatinya tenggelam saat ia menyadari bahwa mungkin Harry juga ingin melihat orangtuanya terlihat hidup.

Hubungannya dengan Sirius pada hari itu, meskipun menyebalkan dan masih sesekali melemparkan ejekan, semuanya baik-baik saja. Selain mesum, ternyata Sirius adalah penggila makan yang akan memakan apa saja, memasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya, sampai ia bersendawa (jika ia belum bersendawa, ia tidak akan berhenti makan). Pokoknya, dalam urusan makan Sirius benar-benar tidak waras.

Untuk Peter, mengabaikan masa depannya yang suram yang dicap sebagai pengkhianat, sebenarnya baik, ceria, dan tampak jujur jika kau mengabaikan tubuh gempalnya yang terus gemetar seolah ia ketakutan atau gugup. Dan, meskipun ia penakut, ia tampak cukup setia kawan pada teman-temannya yang terkadang mengejeknya selama sesi makan malam. Seperti misalnya;

James: Kau harus diet, Pete, atau kau akan menjadi bola babi yang menyedihkan yang ditinggalkan para gadis.

Atau

Sirius: Well, lihatlah aku. Aku tetap tampan meskipun banyak makan, mungkin kau harus meniruku agar tetap tampan dan berwibawa, Wormy.

Tapi anehnya, Peter menerima semua itu dengan lapang dada. Seolah ia adalah makhluk Tuhan paling sabar di dunia karena teman-temannya mengejeknya sebagai 'bola babi yang menyedihkan'. Betapa menyedihkannya.

Hermione sedikit dan -- mungkin -- akan selalu menyukai Remus. Pembawaannya yang tenang, tidak banyak bicara, berbicara jika teman-temannya terlalu mencolok dan kelewat batas, dia benar-benar terlihat lebih dewasa dibandingkan Marauders yang lain. Di masa depan pula, saat Remus menjadi profesor-nya, semua orang mengaguminya, tentu saja kecuali Slytherin si ular, jika kau mengabaikan masalah 'bulu kecil' nya.

Dan sekarang, Hermione sedang berjalan bersama Sirius dan Remus untuk menuju ke Perpustakaan di mana mereka telah mengadakan pertemuan bersama kelompok belajar mereka. Hermione, untuk sekali, berharap ia bisa bertemu Bellatrix dan Snpe versi mereka muda. Ia bertanya-tanya apakah mereka sama seperi pembawaan mereka saat tua, ataukah mereka lebih baik dan lebih bisa membawa diri saat masa sekolah.

Jadi, ketika Hermione melihat meja panjang yang dikerumuni banyak orang yang mana itu adalah teman kelompok belajarnya, ia agak tercengang. Ia tercengang bukan karena Bellatrix yang sangat cantik dan menampilkan ekspresi bosan, atau tercengang karena rambut berminyak Snape ternyata memang sudah ada sejak ia sekolah, tapi ia tercengang tiba-tiba saja Sirius yang berdiri di belakangnya, berjalan ke sisinya, menyelipkan lengannya di sekitar pinggangnya dalam gerak posesif. Mata Hermione melebar saat melihat kilat kemarahan dalam mata Maya dan gadis itu tiba-tiba menerjang, menampar Sirius dan dirinya.

"Aku berhenti! Aku akan meminta Flitwick untuk memindahkan kamarku dan anggota kelompokku!" Lalu dia mengambil tasnya dan pergi.

Hermione melongo, terlalu syok atas tamparan di pipinya yang membekaskan rasa panas. Perlahan, ia menoleh untuk menatap pipi merah milik Sirius yang lengannya masih melilitnya dan menuduh, "Apa yang kaulakukan?!"

"Itu bagus untukmu," jawabnya enteng, tidak menatapnya. Ia lalu melangkah pergi setelah sebelumnya melepaskan lilitannya, duduk sejauh mungkin dari dua Slytherin yang benar-benar menampilkan kebosanan mereka.

Sebuah tangan mencengkramnya dan ia lalu ditarik menuju kursi tersisa yang berhadapan dengan dua Slytherin itu. "Sirius menyelamatkanmu, kau tahu," bisik Remus saat mereka akhirnya duduk. Mengetahui ia tidak menanggapi, dia meneruskan, "dia bilang padaku kalau kau diejek terus-menerus oleh Maya. Ia melakukan itu agar gadis itu cepat pergi dari hidupmu. Yeah, aku tahu caranya sedikit salah, tapi begitulah Sirius."

Yeah, begitulah Sirius. Selamat, Hermione, kau akan memiliki asrama yang seperti neraka!

Mereka semua, kecuali dua anak Slytherin yang salah satunya hanya membaca buku bersampul hitam dan yang lain hanya menelungkupkan wajahnya di meja sambil memainkan tongkat sihir, mulai membahas pelajaran mantra tingkat lanjut yang akan keluar pada ujian NEWT.s mendatang. Hermione secara jujur telah mempelajari semuanya saat liburan musim panas bulan lalu. Mengisi waktu luangnya dengan mempraktekkan beberapa sihir baru dari buku, sampai hampir semuanya telah meresap dan ia hafal. Tentu saja semua orang, kecuali dua Slytherin yang sama sekali tidak memperhatikan, tidak percaya padanya sampai ia mempraktikkan nya di depan mereka.

"Lihat, ini bagian mudahnya. Kalian hanya harus membuat pola lingkaran dan mengarahkannya pada korban," Hermione mengarahkan tongkatnya pada Sirius, "ini tidak berbahaya. Hanya mantra sederhana untuk merubah bentuk wajah si korban, berguna sebagai penyamaran."

Snape meletakkan buku bersampul hitam yang ia baca, menatap penyihir baru dengan penasaran. Siapa yang bisa menggunakan mantra rumit itu? Tentu saja dia sendiri bisa, tapi orang lain yang bahkan... muggle? Snape menggeleng tapi tetap memperhatikan saat gadis Ravenclaw itu memutar tongkatnya, mengucapkan mantra di bawah napasnya membuatnya sedikit tertegun, terutama saat cahaya putih samar yang keluar dari ujung tongkat, menabrak wajah Black.

Hermione menahan napasnya, ia pernah melakukan ini sebelumnya kepada ibunya sebagai bahan percobaan, dan ia berhasil melakukannya. Atau pun begitulah, meskipun ia harus sepuluh kali mengulangnya sampai ia benar-benar bisa mempraktikkannya. Dan sekarang ia melihat wajah Sirius yang tegang dan sedikit bergetar, mulai memggelembung di bagian pipi, berbelok-belok dalam bentuk aneh, dan menyusut hingga sampai pada bayangan yang dipikirkannya tadi.

"Kau mengubahnya menjadi James?" celetuk Remus, menggeleng tak percaya, "itu... itu sempurna."

Bellatrix masih sama sekali tidak tertarik dan lebih memilih untuk menyalakan api dan mematikannya, tidak memperhatikan apa yang baru saja terjadi.

"Aku menjadi James? Sungguh?" Sirius mengayunkan tongkatnya sendiri untuk merubah perkamen menjadi cermin dan menatap wajahnya dari sana. Ia tertegun saat tangannya yang sedang meraba mencapai mata dan bertanya bingung, "Mata James bukan hijau, itu cokelat."

Hermione tertegun. Seharusnya ia tidak melakukan itu, bukan? Tapi satu hal yang bisa ia bayangkan adalah wajah Harry dengan mata hijau cemerlangnya yang bersinar. Dan juga saat ia mempraktikkannya pada ibunya, ibunya juga berubah menjadi Harry.

"Bagaimana kau melakukannya? Itu menakjubkan!" Scamander berkata, mata abu-abu tak berkedip memandang Hermione.

"Eh... aku mempelajarinya dari sebelum masuk sekolah?" jawabnya canggung, menunduk untuk menatap kembali buku, berpura-pura menyibukkan diri.

"Dan kapan itu akan berubah kembali?" Diggory bertanya.

"Itu hanya akan bertahan beberapa menit," jawab Snape dingin, "itulah kenapa mantra tersebut tidak terlalu terkenal dibandingkan dengan Polijus."

Hermione mengintip pemuda berambut berminyak itu dengan skeptis.

"Di masa sekarang pula mantra itu hampir dilupakan, terutama di dunia kerja," lanjut Snape, "nah, itu pulalah yang membuatku bertanya-tanya kenapa kita perlu repot-repot mempelajari dan mempraktikkan mantra itu, padahal jelas tidak akan berguna di NEWTs nanti." Mata hitam Snape berkilau saat memandang Hermione dengan pandangan menilai tajam saat berkata, "Yeah, aku tahu jika itu hanya kau yang mempelajarinya, tapi kami?" Hermione menaikkan alisnya skeptis. "Mungkin kau belum tahu apapun tentang NEWTs standar Hogwarts, yang pada dasarnya tidak mengujikan hal-hal sepele seperti itu terutama dasar bagi Auror. Mantra Ilusi itu tidak begitu diperlukan—"

"Oh diamlah, Snivy," kata Sirius bosan, memutar matanya.

"Aku tahu apa yang coba Sev katakan," Bellatrix berkata, nadanya bosan, masih tidak memandang teman kelompoknya yang lain. "Pada intinya, Sev berkata bahwa Lumpur tidak diperbolehkan mengajarkan apapun kepada Darah Murni, benarkan?"

Keheningan tajam mengganggu beberapa detik sebelum Sirius bangkit dari kursinya dengan suara gesekan keras menyebabkan Madam Pince mendatangi mereka dengan gerutuan dan ancaman. Tepat setelah Madam Pince berbalik, Sirius mengayunkan tongkatnya ke arah Snape, pemuda itu terlempar ke ujung koridor rak buku, dan menarik Hermione menjauh meskipun ia merasa itu benar-benar tidak perlu dilakukan. ]


	7. (7) Ashpoder Dan Lily?

**_(7) Ashpodel Dan Lily?_**

*

"Ayo, kau harus ikut kami."

"Ikut apa? Menyusup di tengah malam? Aku tidak mau!"

"Ini bahkan baru jam sembilan dan belum tengah malam," Sirius menahan suaranya agar tidak memekik di koridor sepi itu, "tenang saja, kau tidak akan tertangkap karena James bersama kita."

Hermione mengangkat satu tangannya yang memegang buku catatan ke udara. "Aku mau mengerjakan tugas dan membaca untuk besok," katanya.

Dia memutar matanya. "Kau sudah berajar tadi sore bersama kami, bukan? Untuk apa belajar lagi?"

"Ssstt," suara desisan mendesis di koridor yang sama.

Sirius menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang sedikit dan berbisik, "dia mau belajar, apa aku harus menculiknya?"

"Aku mendengarnya," Hermione bersenandung.

"Tarik saja dia, dan masukkan ke dalam sini," desis suara tak kasat mata itu.

"Itu Pettigrew, kau tak perlu bersembunyi. Lagipula aku akan masuk lagi ke dalam dan membaca," kata Hermione tak sabar.

Sirius menatap Peter yang tak kasat mata dan dirinya bergantian, menarik napas dalam-dalam, lalu satu tangan ada di lehernya dan yang lain ada di bawah lututnya. Tiba-tiba saja ia kehilangan pijakannya, refleks melingkarkan kedua lengannya di lehernya, matanya melebar kaget dan tubuhnya menegang karena belum begitu sadar akan apa yang telah terjadi. Buku masih tergenggam erat di tangannya, dan ia merasakan guncangan saat Sirius mulai berjalan melewati koridor asrama Ravenclaw.

"Turunkan aku!" pekiknya secara sadar, menggerak-gerakkan kedua kakinya secara liar.

"Kalau kau bergerak liar semacam itu, kita berdua akan jatuh. Kau tahu bagaimana kita akan jatuh, bukan? Kau akan ada di bawah dan aku ada di atasmu dan kau tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya, bukan?"

Meskipun suaranya terdengar tenang dan tampak tak tertarik, tapi Hermione berhasil diam dan bergidik saat membayangkan kejadian jika mereka jatuh dengan Sirius di atasnya. Oh, dia tak akan pernah melakukan itu, tidak saat dia masih menjalin hubungan dengan orang lain.

"Dasar mesum," akhirnya dia berkata, berusaha membuat suaranya terdengar jijik.

Sirius menampilkan senyuman mengejek padanya. "Satu hal, aku tidak suka gadis berdada kecil."

Hermione refleks meraih dadanya, meraup bagian depan jumper besar yang dikenakannya, lalu berpikir; Kalau dia tidak menyukainya, untuk apa mengajaknya pergi entah ke mana seperti ini? Dan berani sekali dia menghinanya berdada kecil? Setelah selesai menggerutu di dalam kepalanya, ia memukul dada Sirius cukup keras, berulangkali, suara keras menggema sedikit di koridor saat mereka menuruni tangga bergerak.

"Kau benar-benar ingin kita jatuh dari tangga, ya?" desis Sirius.

Hermione menekuk bibirnya, cemberut dalam, dan hanya diam saja saat Sirius masih menggendongnya menyusuri jalan melewati kebun Herbologi sampai mereka melewati pondok Hagrid dan berhenti di lapangan Quidditch dengan angin yang berdesir cukup untuk membuatnya menggigil. Hermione masih berada dalam gendongannya saat Peter membuka Jubah Gaib, dan berjalan di sisi Sirius, memberinya senyum meminta maaf yang tampak gugup. Dua orang terlihat melambaikan tangan mereka di tengah lapangan, masing-masing memegang sapu di tangan mereka.

"Berhasil menculiknya, Pads?" James berteriak, masih melambaikan tangannya.

Hermione bisa membayangkan cengiran, seringai, atau apapun yang ada di wajah James. Kedua pemuda di tengah lapangan mulai tampak, dan itu adalah Remus yang tersenyum padanya secara simpatik, seolah ia benar-benar menyedihkan.

"Untung kau menggunakan jumper jadi aku tidak perlu lagi melepas sweater-ku untukmu," bisik Sirius saat ia menurunkannya.

"Kupikir kau akan menggunakan cara bodoh," gumam Remus sambil memberikan sapu yang tergeletak di tanah berumput kepada Sirius.

"Aku memikirkannya, tapi kalian tahu, ternyata dia sangat berat," kata Sirius bersamaan dengan Hermione yang bertanya kesal, "Kenapa kalian membawaku ke sini?"

"Melihatku bermain Quidditch, tentu saja," jawab Sirius acuh tak acuh.

"Di Tribun ada Lily, kau bisa ke sana," James menyarankan sambil menunjuk Tribun yang berada di belakangnya.

"Sekalian juga kau bawakan ini," Sirius menambahkan sambil menawarkan Jubah Gaib kepadanya.

Sebelum Hermione mengambil jubah itu dari tangannya, ia menyipitkan matanya, mendengus kasar, lalu mengambil jubah secara kasar, dan berjalan begitu saja sambil menggerutu. Jadi, jam belajarnya diganggu hanya untuk menonton latihan Quidditch? Mereka tidak benar-benar serius, bukan?

Hermione menjatuhkan pantatnya di tempat duduk di tribun di samping Lily. Gadis bermata hijau itu sedari tadi menampilkan senyum cerah padanya yang sangat bertentangan dengan suasana hatinya yang buruk. Dan lagi, kenapa Ketua Murid itu ada di luar saat, ia yakin, sudah lewat jam malam? Tidak berpatroli? Menyalahgunakan wewenang? Oh Merlin!

Hermione melirik Lily dengki sambil tanpa sengaja menyentak jubah di tangannya hingga jatuh, dan dengan sengaja ia menginjaknya untuk menyampaikan emosinya. Membalaskan dendam pada sebuah jubah, bukankah dia mulai gila?

"James akan marah jika tahu jubahnya kau injak," Lily memberitahu, nadanya yang riang membuatnya semakin banyak menginjak jubah, kali ini dengan dua kakinya. "Serius, kalau kau kesal pada Sirius, jangan menginjak milik James."

Hermione menghentikan kakinya, karena suasana hatinya masih belum membaik, ia pada akhirnya lebih memilih kembali membaca buku yang dibawanya, mengabaikan Lily yang pada nyatanya tertawa kecil sambil mengambil jubah milik James. Ia juga mengabaikan keempat Marauders yang sudah mulai terbang, memukul bola pembunuh Bludger, mencari bola emas,dan memasukkan Quaffle. Dan Hermione benar-benar tidak tertarik.

"Aku juga awalnya tidak menyukai James," Lily memulai, mata hijaunya menatap keempat pemuda yang terbang, kadang suara tawa mereka terdengar hingga tribun, memecah keheningan malam.

Hermione mengabaikannya, terus mencoba menerjemahkan Rune Kuno-nya, mengingatnya dalam pikirannya agar saat kembali ke asrama nanti ia hanya tinggal menulisnya di perkamen.

"Awalnya aku selalu menganggapnya sombong, pembuat onar, penggoda, dan juga selalu menghina orang lain yang menurutnya lebih rendah darinya," Lily menggeleng, menatap jubah di pangkuannya. "Terutama aku semakin tidak menyukainya saat ia setiap saat menghina..."

Hermione mendongak.

"Menghina..." Lily menggantungkan ucapannya, menggeleng perlahan. "Well, pokoknya ia menghina orang, dan aku tidak menyukainya karena itu."

Hermione tahu, itu adalah Snape. Harry pernah bercerita padanya saat mereka di tahun kelima di mana Harry sempat memasuki pikiran Snape yang berisi tentang James mengejek dan mengganggu Snape hingga pada akhirnya Snape melontarkan penghinaan tanpa sengaja pada Lily. Pasti, menurutnya, Lily masih belum memaafkan Snape.

Suasana hatinya perlahan menurun, dia memandang Lily yang tampaknya hanyut dalam kenangannya. Ia bertanya-tanya apakah itu kenangan tentang Snape atau kenangan saat-saat di mana ia membenci James. Lalu Hermione memandang lapangan, keempat Marauders kini bukan lagi melatih permainan mereka tetapi berubah menjadi adu cepat sapu terbang dengan Peter sebagai penghalang. Menurutnya itu permainan berbahaya, coba saja bayangkan kau di atas sapu dan kau sedang melaju cepat tiba-tiba ada sapu lain di depanmu dan kau tidak siap untuk mengerem atau menukik atau menyingkir, dan kau akhirnya menabraknya, kalian berdua jatuh ke bawah yang untungnya saja kedua temanmu itu cukup pintar untuk memperlambat jatuhnya kalian dari ketinggian lima belas meter lebih.

"Bukankah itu sangat berbahaya?" tanyanya, ia melihat Lily sedikit tersentak sebelum mengangguk.

"Itulah yang membuatku menyukai James pada akhirnya setelah aku mengetahui sisi lain dari dirinya," Lily tersenyum padanya, lalu beralih dan memandang satu-satunya pria berambut acak-acakan yang sedang tertawa di atas sapunya. "Well, meskipun dia memang penggoda busuk dan pembuat onar menyebalkan, dia benar-benar baik jika aku dari awal mengabaikan keburukannya. Dia masih menggoda gadis lain tentu saja, tapi itu hanya sekadar membuat mereka meleleh, mengedipkan mata genit, atau bersiul rendah saat melihat rok gadis tersingkap, tapi, kau tahu, dia tidak berani seperti itu padaku."

"Oh ya?" Hermione bertanya, kaget.

Lily mengangguk, senyumnya semakin lebar. "Tapi aku tidak tahu bagaimana dengan Sirius itu," katanya, senyumnya lenyap, "kalau dia memang benar-benar penggoda busuk, bahkan lebih busuk dari James—"

Tiba-tiba Hermione membayangkan bagaimana cara Sirius yang menggoda gadis yang mungkin bukan hanya mengedipkan mata atau bersiul saat rok gadis tersingkap, mungkin dia bahkan, seperti kata Lily, benar-benar sangat buruk. Dia bergidik membayangkannya. Kalau begitu, apa yang Sirius inginkan darinya? Menjadikannya target selanjutnya setelah ia mencampakkan Maya begitu saja?

"—dia selalu bergonta-ganti pacar," suara Lily mengusik pikirannya, "belum sampai satu minggu terkadang pacarnya telah berganti. Kau lihat sendiri bagaimana Maya. Gadis itu mengejar Sirius dari tahun pertama, tapi Sirius tidak pernah melihatnya karena, well, dia memang tidak menarik. Aku tidak tahu kenapa mereka tiba-tiba berpacaran tapi kupikir karena—"

"Dadanya tidak kecil lagi?" Hermione menyela dengan suara tercekat.

"Eh?" Lily menoleh ke arahnya, wajahnya kebingungan. Lalu dia tertawa dan mendorong bahunya sambil berkata tersengal, "Bukan -- ya Tuhan, Hermione, Sirius tidak seburuk itu," Lily menahan tawanya, "yeah, walaupun kuakui dia memang jahat karena berganti pasangan setiap minggu dan hampir selalu meniduri gadis yang dipacarinya, dia tidak melihat gadis dari dadanya."

Entah mengapa Hermione menghembuskan napas lega ketika mendengarnya.

"Kenapa? Kau menyukainya?" Lily bertanya, menusuk pinggangnya dengan sikunya menggoda.

"Menyukai pengganggu jam belajarku?" Hermione menggeleng, "tentu saja tidak, Lily."

"James juga sering mengganggu jam belajarku," akunya, malu, "aku memarahinya tentu saja, tapi ia terus kembali dan kembali dan kembali lagi sehingga aku menyerah dan mengikuti kemauannya. Seperti kau saat ini."

Hermione tersenyum sedikit, dia tidak tahu kalau Lily ternyata juga mencintai James. Ia bertanya-tanya pada dirinya sendiri kira-kira sejak kapan Lily menyukai James? Jika dilihat-lihat, bukankah dari tahun pertama Lily membenci James? Lalu apakah hanya karena 'sisi lain James' ini yang membuat Lily jatuh cinta? Kira-kira apa sisi lain James?

Di lapangan berumput, empat pemuda telah turun dari sapu mereka dan memulai perjalanan untuk menuju Tribun penonton sambil meletakkan sapu terbang di bahu mereka. Sirius, James, Remus, dan Peter berjalan bersama sambil sesekali mendorong bahu satu sama lain membuat Peter yang berdiri paling ujung terkadang kehilangan keseimbangannya dan terjatuh menyamping, lalu ketiga temannya akan tertawa.

Remus menawarkan tangannya untuk membantu Peter berdiri untuk yang kesekian kalinya semenjak mereka turun dari sapu mereka dan menggeleng ke arah dua temannya yang lain yang masih tertawa. "Kasihan dia," katanya.

"Kau juga ikut, Moony," James memberitahu, mendorong bahu si manusia serigala hingga mundur beberapa langkah. "Kau tidak bisa menyalahkan kami saja."

"Prongs benar, Moony, kau juga turut andil dalam hal ini," Sirius menyeringai tenang pada Remus.

"Sungguh, aku tidak apa-apa," kata Peter, memukul celananya yang penuh potongan rumput.

Mereka kembali berjalan lagi. James diam-diam meletakkan satu tangannya yang bebas untuk memeluk leher jenjang Sirius dan menariknya mendekat agar ia bisa berbisik di telinganya. "Lily dan Hermione terlihat akrab, ya?"

Sirius mengangkat bahunya saat melihat dua gadis, yang satu menusuk pinggang yang lain dan yang lain tengah tersenyum malu-malu.

"Kira-kira apa yang mereka bicarakan, ya?"

"Nah, itu mungkin tentang kebusukanmu, Prongs," jawabnya dengan enteng.

James mendorong bahunya saat berkata, "Mereka membicarakanmu, bodoh!"

Sirius menyeringai padanya. "Tentu saja, siapa yang tidak akan membicarakan Sirius Black?"

Tapi seringainya segera lenyap saat melihat dua gadis yang duduk di tribun penonton mulai berdiri dan berjalan. Dia mengerutkan keningnya bingung dan dia bertukar pandangan dengan James yang kini mulai berlari untuk menghalangi ke mana pun pacarnya akan pergi.

"Kau tidak?" Remus bertanya, meliriknya sekilas.

Sirius mengangkat bahunya.

"Blimey, kau yang menculiknya ke sini, Pads!" Peter memekik.

"Dan sekarang aku bertanya-tanya kenapa kau mengajaknya kemari, Pads," Remus mulai menyelidiki, dan Sirius membenci itu.

Dari ketiga temannya, kenapa Remus yang selalu membuatnya tidak berkutik akan pertanyaan atau penyataan yang ia katakan dan ajukan? Seolah dia memang mengerti dirinya jika kau mengabaikan 'bulu kecil' nya yang membuatnya terkadang lebih peka dari siapapun.

"Aku ingin menempatkannya dalam masalah?" jawabnya, ia tahu bahwa itu sangat tidak masuk akal dan absurd dan setelah ini Remus akan menaikkan kedua alisnya skeptis lalu bertanya hal lain.

"Masalah karena melewati jam malam?"

Sirius memandang Remus benci. Benar, bukan? Lihat alisnya yang kini terangkat itu, itu benar-benar tidak bagus, lalu sudut-sudut bibirnya yang berkedut, dia yakin dia sedang menyembunyikan senyuman sok tahunya itu. Lagipula, kenapa James pergi sih?

"Nah, pada akhirnya James mengikuti Lily dan Hermione," kata Peter, menarik kekesalannya pada Remus yang berubah menjadi kesal pada gadis Ravenclaw itu. Peter sekarang berdiri di tengah di antara dirinya dan Remus, dia sengaja menabrak bahunya saat bertanya ragu, "Apa kau sedang menargetkan Hermione? Kupikir dia agak seperti Lily."

Sekarang Remus berdiri sedikit lebih dekat, hingga lengan atasnya menyentuh bahu Peter yang lebih rendah dari bahunya sendiri, mendengarkan apa jawaban dari sahabatnya dari tahun pertama itu.

Sirius mengangkat bahunya sedikit. "Ayolah, siapa yang tidak menyukainya, Pete? Aku hanya memulai start lebih cepat daripada yang lain."

Manusia serigala terkekeh sedikit. "Padfoot, kuharap kau segera menemukan cinta sejatimu agar kau tidak seperti buaya seperti ini," dia menasihati.

*

"Miss Granger, seperti yang kauketahui bahwa Pasir Waktu sangat sukar diperoleh, mungkin ini akan membutuhkan waktu berbulan-bulan," Dumbledore mengusap jembatan hidungnya, ia terlihat tampak lelah, "bahkan bisa sampai bertahun-tahun. Para Centaur menjaga Pasir Waktu tersebut dengan sangat ketat karena para penyihir sering menyalahgunakan benda tersebut."

Hermione menghirup udara tajam. Ia tahu alasan mengapa Mcgonagall menyuruhnya untuk menemui Profesor Dumbledore di kantornya tanpa perlu menanyakannya lagi. Masalah pasir dan jam. Apakah tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan oleh Dumbledore tanpa harus menggunakan Pasir Waktu yang entah berada di mana dan dijaga oleh segerombolan Centaurus itu? Bahkan ia memiliki pengalaman menyedihkan dan traumatik bersama para Centaur saat tahun kelimanya, dan ia tidak ingin mengingatnya lagi.

"Aku memang mempunyai cara lain jika kau memang terburu-buru," Hermione menelan ludah penuh harap saat mata biru cemerlang tanpa kacamata itu berbinar seolah memberi harapan, "tapi aku belum pernah mencobanya dan aku harus memperbaikinya, mempelajarinya lebih lanjut agar kau tidak tersesat nantinya."

Hermione menelan bulat-bulat kelegaannya, dan mendengus pahit secara diam-diam. Dirinya di dalam kepalanya mulai memerah, berasap karena, sekali lagi, dihadapkan oleh kekecewaan dari sebuah harapan.

"Profesor, apakah Anda tidak bisa membawa saya kembali dalam waktu satu minggu lagi?" tanyanya disertai harapan.

Jari-jari Dumbledore mengetuk meja sebagai gantinya, mata birunya mengamatinya sedemikian rupa sebelum ia mendesah saat menjawab, "Itu terlalu cepat. Portal Waktu sulit diprediksi. Jika aku salah mengaturnya, kau bisa saja kembali ke masa depan yang bukan tempatmu dengan perubahan bentuk, atau yang lebih buruk, kau kembali ke masa di mana kau akan mengulangi semua kehidupanmu tanpa ingatan. Seperti bayi yang baru lahir kembali."

Hermione menatap Kepala Sekolah dengan cemas, menggigit bagian dalam pipinya cukup keras sampai ia bisa merasakan sedikit rasa logam di mulutnya. "Tapi Anda bisa yakin kalau Anda bisa membuatnya, kan, Sir?"

"Tentu," Dumbledore mengangguk, "tapi seperti yang kukatakan, ini akan membutuhkan waktu yang cukup, Miss Granger, jika tidak ingin ada kesalahan."

Hermione mengangguk kaku, menata semua kembali dalam pikirannya dan menimang keputusan yang diputuskan oleh Dumbledore. Apakah begini rasanya menjadi seperti Harry? Keputusanmu diputuskan oleh orang lain yang sama sekali tidak tahu bagaimana perasaanmu? Sekarang Hermione tahu bagaimana tahun-tahun Harry berlalu selama masa mencekam dan beban berat masih menguasai bahunya.

*

Hermione tidak tahu apakah harus senang atau sebal saat kelasnya sekarang bersama Slytherin. Tapi menurutnya itu merupakan keberuntungan, setidaknya ia tidak bertemu dengan Sirius yang selalu berusaha duduk di sampingnya setiap kali kelas mereka bersama. Tapi ini juga merupakan kesialan, karena ia datang terlambat dan mengisi satu-satunya tempat duduk di ujung belakang ruangan, dan melebihi dari kesialan itu sendiri, ia akan duduk bersama Severus Snape.

Walaupun Snape mengabaikannya, bahkan tidak meliriknya saat ia meletakkan tasnya, duduk di sampingnya, dan mengeluarkan peralatannya, tapi ia benar-benar seolah sedang bekerja sama bersama sebuah patung. Snape sibuk meracik, memotong, memasukkan ini dan itu, dan ia sama sekali tidak memberitahunya untuk melakukan apa atau mengambilkan apa untuk membantunya.

Tapi Hermione, berusaha sebisa mungkin, dengan pengetahuannya akan ramuan yang sedang mereka racik bersama, mulai mengambil pisau dan memotong akar Asphodel setiapnya dua sentimeter dan jangan sampai salah. Pengetahuannya mengenai Snape di masa depan yang sangat tidak mentolerir kesalahan membuatnya sekarang berhati-hati saat membantu Snape versi muda yang sama dinginnya dengan Snape tua.

"Jangan potong akar Lily itu," Snape memukul tangannya cukup keras.

Hermione tidak memedulikan punggung tangannya yang panas, ia terlalu fokus akan apa yang baru saja dikatakan Snape padanya. "Akar apa?" tanyanya bingung.

Snape terus memotong akar Asphodel dengan telaten, hati-hati seolah itu adalah akar berharga yang sudah bertahun bahkan berabad dirawatnya seorang diri, setelah selesai ia memasukkan pada kuali yang berisi air mendidih, bahkan tidak meliriknya setelah itu.

"Aku yakin kau menyebutnya akar Lily. Itu Ashpodel, bukan Lily," katanya hati-hati, dirinya di dalam kepalanya telah memperingatkan bahwa itu adalah profesor masa depannya yang sudah cukup berjasa sekaligus menyebalkan.

"Aku baru tahu bahwa murid cerdas Ravenclaw tidak benar-benar cerdas setelah semua," Snape mengejeknya, terus mengaduk kuali searah dan berlawan jarum jam.

Kau harus memainkan taktik, Hermione, kata dirinya di dalam kepalanya. Benar, setelah semua, Snape adalah Legilimens dan Occlumency yang cukup hebat saat tuanya, dan mungkin sekarang ia juga telah mempelajari salah satunya karena emosinya benar-benar sangat tertutup dengan hebat.

Sambil memotong bahan lain untuk dimasukkan, ia berkata sedikit menyertai cemoohan, "Benar, Slytherin licik itu memang pintar, aku tidak meragukannya. Tapi yang namanya Lily itu di Gryffindor dan itu bukanlah sebuah akar."

"Aku tidak membicarakan orang, jadi jika kau permisi, sebaiknya abaikan apa yang baru kubicarakan tadi. Dan untuk informasi," mata onyx itu menatapnya benci, "nama lain Ashpodel adalah Lily."

Hermione menelan ludahnya, berhenti memotong dan Snape menyambar bahan yang belum selesai dipotongnya itu dengan kasar. Di buku apapun, tentang Herbologi ataupun buku Ramuan tingkat lanjut dan gelap, tidak ada di sana yang menyebutkan nama lain Ashpodel adalah Lily. Apakah dia mengada-ada? Tapi mengingat kembali seperti apa Snape, yang tua maupun yang muda, mereka berdua sama-sama sering membuat, menciptakan ramuan dan mantra baru serta kutukan baru. Hermione tiba-tiba teringat saat Harry mendapatkan buku dengan nama Pangeran Berdarah Campuran dan menggunakan salah satu kutukan ciptaan pangeran bodoh itu kepada Malfoy. Dia diam-diam melirik buku yang dipegang oleh Snape, buku itu terbuka dan terlihat sangat kuno, apakah itu buku yang sama yang telah digunakan Harry?

"Aku tahu tentangmu," Hermione berkata tiba-tiba, ia tidak tahu dari mana ucapan itu berasal dan ia merutuki dirinya sendiri. Snape masih mengabaikannya sambil terus memeriksa ramuannya. "Nama lain dari Ashpodel kau karang sendiri karena itu adalah sebuah kenangan." Dia bisa melihat cengkraman Snape pada sendok menegang sedikit sebelum kembali rileks. "Kau dan Lily—"

"Apa yang kaukatakan, lumpur? Aku tahu kau bodoh dari awal, karena lumpur memang bodoh, bukan?" Snape mendesis.

"Kau bukan orang pertama yang memanggilku itu," Hermione tersenyum saat membayangkan tahun keduanya, "kau hanya harus meminta maaf padanya sebelum..." Dia tidak bisa mengatakannya, tentu saja. Dia tahu Snape telah berulangkali meminta maaf pada Lily tapi gadis itu terlalu keras kepala untuk memaafkannya. Dan Hermione berasumsi, itulah yang menyebabkan Snape menjadi dingin sampai tua. "Kalau menurutmu dia penting untukmu, kau hanya harus minta maaf, tambahkan dengan kesungguhan. Jujur saja—" _aku telah melihat masa depanmu yang buruk karena cinta yang tak terbantahkan itu_ "—kau akan menyakiti dirimu sendiri jika kau terus seperti ini dan mengikuti sisi yang salah karena—" _kau akan mati oleh Tuanmu yang tolol itu_ "—kau akan menyesalinya suatu saat nanti."

Snape berhenti mengaduk, ia mematikan api, menempatkan ramuan mendidih ke dalam botol kecil dan menutupnya dengan penyumbat. Sebelum ia memberikan sampel ramuan pada Profesor Slughorn yang telah mengumumkan bahwa jam pelajaran telah usai di mana waktu cepat sekali berlalu, Snape menatapnya dingin saat berkata acuh,

"Kau tak tahu apa-apa. Omong kosong yang kaukatakan, kau tidak tahu apa maksud dari itu semua."

Dan dia pergi sambil menyampirkan tasnya di bahunya, memberikan botol ramuan kepada profesor yang berseri-seri, dan pergi bersamaan dengan sekelompok Slytherin lainnya.

Hermione yakin, di dalam lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam, Snape sebenarnya mendengarkan perkataannya yang memang penuh omong kosong dan absurd. Tapi apa yang bisa ia katakan selain itu untuk menyelamatkan kehidupan Snape di masa depan?

Tunggu...

Hermione menggeleng, bagaimana dia bisa berencana merubah masa depan di saat dirinya hanya ingin pulang ke tempatnya berada? Ia yakin sekumpulan Nargles telah menggerogoti pikirannya membuatnya bingung.

Atau seperti itulah yang dikatakan Luna. ]


	8. (8) Pita, Gaun, Dan Kecil

Hermione tidak tahu apakah makan di tempat lain selain meja asramanya sendiri dianggap ilegal, melanggar peraturan atau tidak. Pasalnya adalah, beberapa hari terakhir ini ia sering melakukan itu, kau tahu, makan di meja asrama lain, berbincang dengan teman yang bukan dari asramanya, mengerjakan tugas bersama orang lain yang juga bukan dari asramanya. Kau tahu, terkadang Hermione berpikir bahwa Ravenclaw hanyalah sebagai hotel untuknya; Untuk tidur, meletakkan keperluannya di kamarnya, dan mandi. Ia bahkan sangat jarang, tidak pernah malah, mengobrol panjang lebar dengan teman seasramanya seperti ia mengobrol bersama para Marauders dan Gryffindor lain.

Atau mungkin karena aku terbiasa bersama sekelompok Gryffindor, Hermione merenung.

Tapi jujur saja, itu memang benar. Ia pernah mengatakan hal mengenai kenyamanannya kepada Lily, dan gadis itu hanya menjawab serampangan, "Yeah, mungkin karena kau di sana selalu bertemu Maya. Makanya kau nyaman dengan kami."

Dan saat itu Hermione memutar matanya, tapi anehnya satu sudut bibirnya bergerak ke atas; Tersenyum miring.

Hermione juga pernah, hampir berdebat dengan Kepala Asrama Gryffindor, Mcgonagall, untuk mengijinkannya pindah asrama, pindah kamar, pindah segalanya yang mampu membuatnya bersama Lily dan Alice (ternyata dia adalah ibu dari Neville dan dia sangat cantik!). Tapi, uh, Hermione mendengus, dia tidak diijinkan dengan alasan; 'Topi Seleksi telah menempatkanmu di sana, Nak, kau tidak bisa berpindah sesuka hatimu. Itu akan menjadi contoh yang buruk bagi tahun di bawahmu'.

Hermione bertanya-tanya, kenapa rasanya ia amat kesulitan di tahun mengenaskan ini dan mengapa ia harus di tempatkan di Ravenclaw jika ia hanya akan berteman dengan Gryffindor lagi? Merlin, coba jawab pertanyaannya itu. Dia benar-benar butuh jawaban sekarang karena ia tidak mampu lagi menampung semua pertanyaan mengenai kehidupannya yang mengenaskan.

Hidupnya bertambah mengenaskan lagi karena; 1) Pasir-waktu belum ada kabarnya sama sekali, dan 2) Dumbledore memberitahunya bahwa portal-waktu benar-benar sukar dipahami, serta 3) Sirius terus-menerus menganggu jam belajarnya sehingga membuatnya tidak efisien seperti yang seharusnya!

Pernah, satu kali, entah hari apa dan keberapa ia berada di masa lalu, Hermione sedang belajar di Perpustakaan, menggunakan waktu kosongnya dengan sebaik mungkin, duduk di salah satu meja pojok dekat dengan Seksi Terlarang (tempat itu benar-benar sunyi dan ada jendela bundar besar yang menghadap langsung ke Lapangan Quidditch), membaca buku Transfigurasi Tingkat Lanjut Kelas 7 sambil menghafal setiap mantra yang dirasanya cukup berguna hingga pada akhirnya pandangannya menggelap, bukunya terjatuh, dan ia menjerit (sangat keras) karena ia berpikir itu adalah Voldemort ataupun Pelahap Maut yang ingin balas dendam padanya, atau hal buruk apapun, sampai suara tawa berdering menusuk telinganya, pandangannya kembali, dan Sirius yang tertawa tiba-tiba telah berbaring di atas mejanya sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Aku—pff—aku benar-benar tidak tahu kau akan setakut itu, girlie," Sirius terengah-engah, masih setengah tertawa padanya.

Yang bisa Hermione lakukan saat itu hanyalah; Meraih dadanya, merasakan deburan jantungnya yang tak keruan, bernapas cepat, dan menatap Sirius di atas meja dengan pandangan kosong. Kau tahu, setahun penuh dikejar-kejar oleh Pelahap Maut tentu akan meletakkan trauma padamu meskipun itu telah berlalu selama beberapa tahun, bukan? Itulah yang Hermione rasakan, takutkan. Merlin!

Sirius berhenti tertawa, tapi masih berbaring di atas meja dengan santainya. "Ayo ikut aku," katanya, seolah ia bos. Matanya menatapnya setelah itu, Hermione berkedip kaget melihat mata hitam yang tampak sangat dalam itu, dan dia menambahkan, "Ayo ikut aku dan berhentilah, Merlin, kau menghabiskan harimu hanya di Perpustakaan. Jadi, ayo ikut!"

Setiap hari hampir, sering malah, Sirius berkata seperti itu; 'Berhentilah belajar', 'Jangan menghabiskan waktumu di Perpustakaan', 'Ayo ikut aku', 'Kau tak akan menyesal'. Bahkan sebelum ia sempat protes kepadanya, Sirius sudah tiba-tiba menggendongnya, menariknya dengan cepat hingga membuatnya berlari, atau bahkan, entah kapan, ia sudah mengambil tongkat sihirnya darinya yang tersimpan di saku jubahnya. Saat Hermione menanyakan hal itu, Sirius akan menjawab dengan wajah centil,

"Makanya jangan membaca huruf menyebalkan terus."

Jadi, kau bisa membayangkan bagaimana hari-hari Hermione yang benar-benar tidak berharga karena dipenuhi gangguan Sirius. Apakah sekarang kau masih ingin membaca cerita tak menarik mengenai perjalanan Sirius dan Hermione yang sangat bertolak belakang itu? Karena jujur saja, Hermione sendiri bosan dengan hidupnya yang setiap hari bertemu Marauders, menghadapi godaan Sirius yang semakin lama membuat... Oh tidak! Hermione menutup mulutnya rapat dengan kedua tangannya. Tidak, ia tidak akan pernah mengatakan itu. Itu tidak akan terjadi, bukan? Oh Merlin, sepertinya ia mulai gila.

"Ini ke sini, Wormy," kata Sirius, nadanya memerintah, satu tangan di pinggang dan tangan lain menunjuk kotak yang dipenuhi pita yang sedang diikat oleh Peter.

"Tapi pitanya nanti tidak akan terlihat seperti pita," Peter mendesah, ia meregangkan otot-otot jarinya yang terasa kaku dan kejang karena banyaknya pita yang harus ia ikatkan satu sama lain. "Kenapa tidak menggunakan dengan cara sihir? Itu lebih mudah, bukan?"

Sirius menggeleng, wajahnya tampak serius mengamati kotak penuh pita tidaj beraturan di sekelilingnya. "Aku harus menggunakan cara Muggle," tekadnya, "itu untuk Hermy, dia kan Muggleborn tahu!"

"Apa hubungannya? Dia juga kan penyihir," Peter menggeleng, ia menyerah. Benar-benar menyerah untuk mengikuti cara yang digunakan Sirius. Ini seperti ia sedang membunuhnya pelan-pelan. "Lagipula ini juga bukan ulang tahunnya, kan? Memangnya kau tahu kapan ulang tahunnya?"

"Ini untuk Natal," Sirius menjawab acuh tak acuh.

Peter duduk tegak membuat tempat tidur yang sedang didudukinya bergoyang sedikit. "Natal bahkan masih satu bulan lagi! Moony akan menceramahimu jika dia tahu!" Peter berdiri, memantapkan kakinya yang kesemutan di lantai dengan susah payah dan berkata, "Aku akan pergi, aku lapar."

"Makanan?" wajah Sirius berubah cerah.

"Kau urus dulu hadiahmu, jika Moony tahu kamarnya berantakan seperti sarang tikus, dia akan mencekikmu, Pads," kata Peter sok, menggunakan nada memerintah yang sama sekali gagal.

Bibir bawah Sirius jatuh ke bawah yang membuatnya seperti anak kecil merajuk sambil mengamati pita merah jambu panjang yang memenuhi tempat tidur dan pita merah yang memenuhi lantai. Lalu tangannya tarangkat untuk meraba perutnya sendiri, memasang muka sedih, ia merengek kekanakan,

"Aku lapar, Wormy!"

Tak ada pilihan lain bagi Peter selain mengajak teman tukang laparnya itu. Sirius menyeringai senang, meletakkan kedua tangannya di punggung Peter dan mendorongnya keluar dari kamar tanpa membersihkannya terlebih dahulu. Mereka keluar melalui lubang lukisan, melewati koridor, menuruni Tangga Bergerak untuk akhirnya mencapai lukisan buah pir.

"Aku masih tidak percaya setelah makan malam seperti ini kita masih bisa lapar," Sirius terkekeh saat memasuki lukisan buah pir yang telah terbuka. "Halo, para peri rumah!" serunya sambil bertepuk tangan, membuat peri rumah dapur yang sedang bekerja menghentikan kegiatan mereka. Menyibakkan rambutnya ke belakang, lalu meletakkan kedua tangan di pinggang dan berkata, "Berikan sambutan pada Sirius Black yang seksi dan tampan ini!"

"Selamat malam, Mr Sirius Black," semua peri rumah menyapa patuh dan sopan, kepala menunduk dengan hidung besar mereka yang menyentuh lantai.

"Tambahkan dengan tampan dan seksi," Sirius meralat dengan tajam.

"Abaikan saja dia dan aku ingin makanan," Peter menyela saat ia berjalan mendekati meja penuh roti dan kue kering di atas nampan emas.

Para peri rumah menggumamkan sesuatu dan mulai berkelebatan, sibuk membungkuskan makanan untuk kedua orang kelaparan yang sedang menunggu. Sirius mengambil salah satu roti panjang dan menggigitnya cepat sambil berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

"Bawakan milikku, Pete, aku akan menghirup udara segar," pamitnya, mengabaikan jeritan Peter yang mengatakan, "KAU AKAN TERTANGKAP, SIRIUS!"

Pff, siapa yang akan menangkapnya? Pikirnya geli. Asal kalian tahu saja, seorang Sirius Black tak akan dengan mudahnya tertangkap hanya karena melanggar jam malam. Jika itu Prefek yang melihatnya, dan tambahkan dengan 'gadis', itu akan lebih mudah untuk mengecoh mereka. Kau tahu kenapa, kan? Sirius terkikik pada pikiran itu.

Dia melewati halaman belakang Hogwarts dan melihat pondok Hagrid masih terang oleh lampu kuning serta mendengar gonggongan Fang, anjing Hagrid, dari dalam sana. Sirius menahan niatnya untuk menggedot pintu, jadi dia hanya melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju Danau Hitam. Ketika sampai di sana, ia duduk di atas rumput, merebahkan dirinya; Tangan terlipat di belakang kepala, mata hitam menatap langit-langit hitam tanpa bintang.

Bukankah seharusnya sebentar lagi akan masuk ke musim dingin? Tanyanya bingung. Berbicara mengenai musim dingin, Sirius mendengus, ia tidak memiliki rencana apapun. Mungkin membuat marah Mrs Potter dengan berkunjung ke sana dan membuat Pesta Natal-nya hancur? Ah, itu sudah biasa. Bahkan Mrs dan Mr Potter sampai hanya menggelengkan kepala jika anaknya dan dirinya sudah disatukan. Tapi bahkan, Sirius mencoba mengingat-ingat, Marauders sepertinya belum memikirkan rencana liburan mereka tahun ini. Dan Hermy? Apakah gadis itu akan pulang ke rumahnya?

Sirius dalam posisi duduk dalam sekejap dan menatap air berwarn hitam di depannya. Dia bahkan tidak tahu di mana rumahnya. Ah, mungkin besok ia bisa menanyakannya dan saat liburan nanti ia bisa mengantarkan hadiahnya kepada gadis itu dengan tiba-tiba mengetuk pintu rumahnya, mengucapkan selanat Natal secara langsung, bertemu dengan kedua orangtuanya, dan melontarkan lelucon agar kedua orangtuanya menyukainya. Lagipula, Sirius menyeringai, siapa yang tidak menyukainya? Bahkan semua makhluk di dunia ini pun akan bertekuk lutut saat melihat tubuhnya yang seksi, wajahnya yang tampan, dan senyumnya yang memikat.

Dia benar-benar harus masuk sekarang sebelum Remus mendapati kamar mereka yang dipenuhi pita dibakar oleh manusia serigala itu dan hadiahnya untuk Hermy hangus menjadi serpihan.

Menyampirkan tas di bahu, mengikatkan tali sepatu, lalu terakhir memeriksa penampilannya di depan cermin. Hermione tidak tahu kenapa sekarang ia ingin mengikat rambutnya menjadi ekor kuda, menampilkan leher jenjangnya, dan bahkan ia bercermin! Merlin, ia kerasukan apa sampai ia bercermin sebelum melenggang pergi seperti biasa?

Dora dan Maya telah terlebih dulu turun dengan Maya yang bersumpah serapah dengan berbagai macam kata untuknya. Untuk Hermione. Dan Hermione mengabaikannya. Sungguh, kenapa gadis itu tidak berhenti mengganggunya sih? Maksudnya, Hermione mengerti, pasti menyakitkan melihat mantan kekasih berjalan bersama temanmu sendiri. Tapi, hell, dia kan hanya berteman dengan Sirius, dan dia juga dekat dengan semua Marauders, hampir semua Gryffindor pun juga. Lagipula, Hermione di sini, di tempat yang salah ini, tidak berniat sedikitpun untuk mencari pacar ataupun musuh, dan lain-lain sebagainya. Kenapa orang-orang tidak ada yang mengerti sih?

Tanpa ia sadari, ia telah mencapai pintu Aula Besar. Bukannya menuju meja Ravenclaw, tapi ia justru menuju meja Gryffindor di mana Lily Evans melambaikan tangannya padanya dan menggeser tubuhnya untuk menyisakan tempat duduk kosong di sampingnya. Hermione menjatuhkan pantatnya di samping Lily dan mengisi piringnya dengan makanan.

"Ada apa, Mione?" Alice bertanya perhatian.

Hermione menelan semua makanannya terlebih dahulu sebelum menjawab, nadanya benar-benar menunjukkan kekesalannya, "Maya. Merlin, aku tidak tahu, tapi apakah dia tidak mengerti kalau aku tidak berpacaran dengan Sirius?"

"Oh, maksudmu Sirius Black yang seksi itu?" seorang gadis, Hestia, di samping Alice menjerit tak tahu malu.

"Abaikan saja, dia salah satu penggemar Black," Lily berbisik di telinganya, nadanya geli.

"Aku mendengarmu, Lily," Hestia bersenandung girang. Matanya lalu menatap Hermione penuh pemujaan saat berkata, "Tapi dia benar-benar seksi. Jika saja kau lihat saat ia selesai bertanding Quidditch, melepas jubah Quidditch-nya... Merlin, aku benar-benar panas!" Hestia mengibaskan kedua tangannya di sekitar lehernya.

"Sungguh, abaikan saja dia," Alice menyarankan dengan bijak, "bahkan menurutku Frank lebih dari segalanya."

Hestia mendorong Alice hingga tersungkur ke gadis di sampingnya, menggumamkan permintaan maaf sebelum mengirim silau mengerikan pada Hestia dan mendorong kembali gadis itu. Itu menjadi aksi dorong mendorong membuat kedua gadis lain yang berada di samping Gratis dan Alice menggeser menjauh dari mereka sambil menautkan alis heran.

"Dia juga salah satu mantan Sirius Black," kata Lily, menunjuk Hestia dengan sendok makannya. "Tapi dia tidak peduli kalau Black berpacaran di hadapannya atau merayunya lagi, iya sudah sangat kebal dan Black pun juga sepertinya tidak begitu memikirkannya."

"Kau menganggap Frank seksi karena dia pacarmu," Hestia mendorong Alice.

"Dan kau juga mengatakan hal yang sama karena Sirius mantanmu," Alice kembali mendorong.

"Mereka akan berbaikan."

Hermione dan Lily terkekeh, melanjutkan sarapan mereka. Adu dorong mendorong Hestia-Alice berhenti saat suara tepukan tangan membuat suara dentingan sendok dan garpu berhenti dan semua mata memandang pemuda yang berdiri di bangkunya, senyum girang mewarnai wajahnya, ia menggumamkan sesuatu untuk membesarkan suaranya saat ia mengumumkan,

"Para hadirin, Profesor dan Kepala Sekolah serta Wakil Kepala Sekolah yang terhormat, izinkan saya mengatakan sesuatu yang penting hari ini."

Di samping pemuda yang berdiri itu, ketiga remaja lain bersiul memberi semangat.

"Mari kita dengar dan lihat apa yang akan si seksi itu lakukan sekarang," Hestia bertepuk tangan heboh, ikut memberi semangat pula.

Sirius turun dari tempat duduknya, matanya menatap satu fokus... Matanya. Tunggu, Hermione melihat sekelilingnya panik, dia tidak benar-benar menatap mataku, kan? Tapi, saat ia mendapati semua orang juga melihat ke arahnya yang juga dipenuhi tanda tanya di atas kepala mereka, Hermione menelan ludahnya gugup dan kembali menatap Sirius yang entah kapan telah mengeluarkan sebuah kotak berwarna merah jambu beserta pita berwarna merah jambu yang agak tua, berjalan ke arahnya dengan senyum lebar.

"Hadirin," mulainya lagi saat ia telah mencapainya, berlutut di hadapannya sambil mengulurkan kotak tersebut kepadanya. Hermione melebarkan matanya tak percaya, tangannya sengaja menyenggol Lily untuk meminta bantuannya tapi tak ada jawaban.

"Hari ini..."

Hermione mengalihkan pandangannya, ke mana saja asal bukan mata hitam yang terus menatapnya itu.

"... aku hanya ingin mengatakan..."

Kedua kaki Hermione bergerak gelisah, dan sekarang telinganya berdengung saat banyak gumaman aneh dari sekitarnya.

"... bahwa aku memintamu berkencan denganku di akhir pekan Hogsmeade nanti."

Mata Hermione semakin melebar. Merlin apa yang harus ia lakukan?

"Jadi, Hermy, maukah kau menjadi teman kencanku di akhir pekan Hogsmeade nanti?"

Untuk sekali, selama Sirius menatapnya dengan tatapan memohon yang intens, Hermione akhirnya menatap mata hitam berkilau itu dan menelan ludahnya dengan gugup. Sekarang, ia bisa mendengar sorakan, hampir semua orang, meneriakkan, "Terima!" lalu sebagian lainnya hanya menyoraki mengejek membuat Hermione semakin gugup. Apakah Sirius tidak merasa malu akan dirinya sendiri saat ini? Dia bertanya-tanya tak percaya.

Sorakan semakin keras selama menit-menit berlalu, dan Hermione masih hanya menatap mata hitam. Sirius bahkan mulai mengeluarkan keringat dingin yang bermunculan di pelipisnya, kedua tangan yang mengulurkan kotak mulai bergetar gemetar. Hermione tidak tahu itu karena gugup atau lelah, tapi akhirnya, untuk sekarang, Hermione benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya mengangguk dan menerima kotak itu darinya. Melihat Sirius tersenyum cerah saat berdiri membuat kegugupannya menghilang dan ia diam-diam meminta maaf pada Harry karena menerima ajakan kencan ayah baptisnya yang semoga saja Harry akan mengerti betapa tampannya Sirius saat muda. Dan, siapa yang mau menolak ajakan cowok tampan yang digilai banyak gadis? Kecuali Hermione, tentu saja, ia tidak benar-benar menggilai Sirius, ia hanya... well, mari kita sebut mencoba untuk tidak menyakiti perasaan orang lain.

Sirius membuatnya berdiri lalu memeluknya, suara tepukan menjadi pengiring lagu mereka. Dan dia mengangkatnya, membuatnya terkesiap langsung melingkarkan kedua lengan yang masih memegang kotak di lehernya, meletakkan kepala di lekuk lehernya, lalu Sirius memutarnya sambil memeluknya. Di sela-sela pelukan itu, ia berbisik menggoda,

"Aku suka lehermu."

"Albus, seharusnya kita menyamarkan namanya jika kejadiannya seperti ini," Mcgonagall berjalan mondar-mandir di depan meja kerja Kepala Sekolah. Suara nyaring dari sepatu yang bertemu ubin turut mengiringi kegelisahan wanita itu. Ia berhenti, menatap Dumbledore yang tengah merenung, sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. "Apa yang harus kita lakukan? Jika membiarkannya terus seperti ini, ini bisa menjadi bencana jika kita tiba-tiba membawanya kembali."

Mata biru Dumbledore yang tampak lelah menatap Mcgonagall. "Benar, jika ini dibiarkan ini akan memburuk, dan jika dihentikan juga akan memburuk. Jika kita tiba-tiba membuat Hermione menghilang, Marauders terutama Mr Black akan menanyakannya. Tapi jika kita membiarkan Hermione terus tinggal di sini, kita mempertaruhkan masa depan, Minerva."

Mcgonagall kembali mondar-mandir, kali ini dengan menggigit bibirnya. "Mungkin kita harus menghilangkan ingatan mereka setelah kita membawa kembali Hermione," sarannya.

"Malah kuharap kau tidak menyarankan itu, Minerva," Dumbledore berkata sedih, "tapi mari kita berharap portal-waktu yang kupelajari cepat selesai."

"Kau bilang itu untuk Natal yang masih satu bulan lagi," Peter cemberut, menulis di perkamennya dengan asal-asalan karena Sejarah Sihir begitu membosankan.

"Pantas saja aku menemukan banyak pita di dalam koperku," Remus menginjak kakinya keras dengan sengaja.

Sirius menahan pekikannya dengan mendorong lengan temannya yang duduk di sampingnya itu membuat tinta berceceran di catatannya. "Aku berusaha membersihkan kamar agar kau tidak marah, Moony, bukankah aku baik hati?" katanya polos, "lagipula, pita itu hadiahku untukmu karena kau sudah berbaik hati memilihkannya untukku."

"Apa hadiahmu untuknya?" James menghadap ke belakang sekarang, tertarik dengan pembicaraan mengenai kejadian saat sarapan tadi pagi. Lily, di sampingnya, meninju perutnya karena kelakuannya yang tidak memperhatikan profesor. Lagipula itu profesor hantu transparan yang membosankan, siapa yang akan memperhatikan hantu mengoceh?

"Kau akan lihat akhir pekan nanti, mate," Sirius menyeringai, mulai membayangkan Hermy-nya tersenyum cerah saat melihat apa yang ada di dalam kotak dan akan berterima kasih padanya. Lalu pada akhirnya ia akan memujanya seperti gadis lain, dan saat akhir pekan nanti Sirius akan menembaknya, lalu mereka akan resmi jadian setelah berminggu-minggu Sirius berusaha keras mendekatinya, membuatnya dekat dengan teman-temannya, dan menculiknya dari keharusannya belajar.

Dan, jujur saja, jika Sirius mengingat-ingat masa-masanya di Hogwarts, ini adalah perjalanan cintanya yang cukup panjang. Dari bulan September semenjak kedatangan Hermy hingga November akhir ini, ia sama sekali tidak menyentuh gadis itu. Itu merupakan pengalaman yang aneh menurutnya. Dia belum pernah menciumnya, mungkin hanya menggodanya, menyentuh pinggangnya yang ramping, menggendongnya saat menculiknya, lalu, adegan memeluk saat sarapan tadi, itu baru pertama kalinya ia memeluk Hermy! Seorang Sirius Black baru bisa memeluk seorang gadis setelah tiga bulan berlalu? Itu benar-benar tidak dapat dipercaya!

Ini, batinnya penuh tekad, jika Hermione benar-benar menjadi kekasihnya, mungkin ia tidak akan melepaskannya.

"Apa...?" Hermione melotot kecewa melihat apa yang ada di dalam kotak tersebut.

Itu memang bukan suatu yang besar, mewah, ataupun berharga seperti yang dipikirkannya. Dan meskipun cara memberikannya cukup -- Hermione enggan mengakuinya -- romantis dan agak memalukan juga, tapi ia tidak percaya Sirius memberinya ini!

Hermione mengeluarkan isinya, mengangkatnya dengan kedua tangannya. Bahan itu lembut ketika menyentuh tangannya, tapi... Merlin, seharusnya ia tidak perlu shock atas apa yang diberikan Sirius padanya. Pemuda mesum tidak akan pernah jauh-jauh dengan benda-benda mesum pula. Dan lihat ini! Mata Hermione semakin melotot lebar.

Gaun yang dipegangnya itu memang bagus, bahannya terasa lembut dan dingin dan halus, tapi... Hermione memejamkan matanya, bagian punggunya hingga pinggang terbuka, terekspos dengan dahsyatnya. Dan menurutnya itu adalah gaun malam bagi para pelacur, tapi sayangnya ia bukan pelacur. Dan kenapa pula Sirius memberinya ini? Gaun berwarna merah menyala itu tanpa lengan, hanya tali tipis yang diikatkan ke leher yang menjadi penopang agar gaun itu tidak jatuh. Bagian dadanya... Hermione memasukkan gaun itu ke dalam kotak lagi dan bersumpah akan mengembalikannya hari itu juga! Bagian dadanya benar-benar rendah dan gaun itu hanya sebatas pahanya. Apa yang diharapkan Sirius darinya? Apakah dia memintanya untuk memakainya saat kencan dengannya.

Oh dear, Sirius, kita lihat saja apa yang akan kupakai nanti dan aku akan memastikan kau akan berpikir dua kali untuk mengajakku kencan lagi!

Lalu ia mengambil perkamen yang juga ada di dalam kotak itu, mengambilnya dan membacanya;

Dear, my love Hermione

Merah itu seperti warnamu, menunjukkan keteguhanmu dan keberanianmu dalam berulangkali menolakku tanpa ampun dan tanpa jeda.

Terbuka itu adalah wajahmu, yang selalu tanpa topeng menipu setiap kali kau menatapku penuh pemujaan yang kasar dan tak terkendali dalam memukulku sekuat tenaga, serta menjeritkan namaku. Itu seperti alunan yang membiusku sepanjang waktu yang kuhabiskan bersamamu.

Kemewahan juga kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan bagaimana berharganya dirimu, terutama saat kau berada di sampingku. Kau tahu, kita ditakdirkan bersama, Hermy.

Dengan cinta dan kasih sayang yang tulus untukmu,

Sirius Orion Black

(Ps: pakailah gaun itu saat berkencan denganku. Jika tidak, aku akan menghukummu)

Hermione meremas surat itu, suara geraman keluar dari tenggorokannya saat ia membanting surat itu kembali ke dalam kotak membuat suara gema yang mengisi keheningan Perpustakaan di Seksi Terlarang sore itu. Dia pikir dia siapa? Hermione menggeram. Dan surat apa ini? Isinya benar-benar ingin membuatnya muntah, mengeluarkan isi perutnya, dan pingsan!

Kau tahu kita ditakdirkan bersama, Hermy.

Betapa percaya diri sekali dia ini? Hermione menggeleng, mengayunkan tongkat sihirnya yang berbaring di atas meja untuk mengecilkan kotak merah jambu dan memasukkan kembali ke dalam tasnya. Apakah dia selalu melakukan hal gila dan memalukan seperti itu dalam mengajak kencan semua gadis di Hogwarts? Dan kira-kira, Hermione ini adalah gadis ke berapa yang diajak kencan oleh seorang Sirius Black?

Hermione menggeleng kesal, menyingkirkan pikiran aneh itu dari kepalanya. Kenapa pula ia bertanya-tanya mengenai hal itu? Kemudian ia merapikan semua buku dan perkamen pekerjaan rumahnya, memasukkannya ke dalam tasnya, lalu berjalan pergi meninggalkan Perpustakaan untuk kembali ke Menara Ravenclaw.

Dalam perjalanannya menuju asramanya, ia bertemu beberapa gadis yang berjalan berkelompok melewatinya dan kemudian terkikik, atau terang-terangan berbicara mengenai dirinya.

"Itu yang Sirius ajak untuk kencan akhir pekan nanti?" salah satu gadis Hufflepuff berkata terang-terangan saat ia melewati mereka.

"Yeah," jawab gadis lain yang mengamatinya dari atas sampai bawah, "tapi tak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan aku."

"Benar," kata gadis pertama sambil menyentuh dada gadis kedua dan kemudian mereka terkikik.

Hermione bergidik memandang itu, dan hanya menundukkan wajahnya.

"Setelah Sirius tahu kekurangannya, ia akan meninggalkannya seperti yang lain dan mencari yang lebih hot, bukan?" gadis kedua terkikik, menjilat bibit bawahnya menggoda sambil mengguncang dadanya sendiri.

Setelah Hermione berjalan agak jauh dari mereka, kikikan mereka tak terlalu terdengar lagi, tapi gadis kedua ternyata mengikutinya, menghalangi jalannya dan menatapnya menilai dari atas ke bawah berulang kali.

"Hermione, kan?" katanya, menyentuh bahunya.

Buru roma Hermione berdiri akan sentuhan itu, dan ia tiba-tiba merinding. "Menyingkirlah, aku sedang buru-buru," katanya, berusaha untuk tidak kasar.

"Oh tentu, tapi aku akan memberitahumu untuk jangan terbang terlalu tinggi karena Sirius mengajakmu berkencan dengan cara seperti itu dan memberimu hadiah," gadis pirang Hufflepuff itu kembali menilainya.

"Tenang saja, lagipula aku tidak tertarik dengannya," jawabnya ketus, menepis tangannya dari bahunya.

"Oh kasar," katanya sok sedih sambil memeluk tangan kirinya yang ia tepis di dadanya. Suaranya kembali seperti semua, suara mendesah menggoda yang menjijikkan, saat kembali berkata, "Lagipula kau tak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan aku. Sirius masih membutuhkanku, dan ia akan segera mencapakkanmu saat..." dia menyentuh dadanya dan memerasnya, "... saat kau terlalu kecil untuknya."

Hermione mengerjap atas cemoohan itu, bibirnya terbuka dan belum menutup saat gadis itu pergi dengan kikikannya yang dibuat-buat, pergi bersama temannya. Ia menatap kepergian kedua gadis itu, tanpa sadar tangannya meraih dadanya di mana gadis itu menyentuhnya. Berani sekali dia menyentuh miliknya dan... dan menghinanya? Hermione menunduk untuk menatap dadanya, lagipula dia tidak kecil? Benarkan? Itu terlihat kecil hanya karena ia mengenakan baju berlapis-lapis untuk menyembunyikannya! Merlin, ada apa dengan tahun di sini? Apakah semua gadis di tahun ini membanggakan ukuran payudara yang besar? ]


	9. (9) Mari Kita Mulai!

Sirius mengetukkan sepatu boot hitamnya di lantai ubin, kedua tangan mesuk ke dalam saku celana jeans hitam ketat-nya, dan ia bersandar pada kusen pintu Aula Utama. Sekali lagi ia menatap dirinya sendiri dengan mata kepalanya untuk memastikan penampilannya pas dengan gaun merah yang ia berikan pada Hermy. Sedikit demi sedikit senyum miringnya berubah menjadi senyum lebar saat ia membayangkan tubuh ramping Hermy dalam balutan gaun merah mini yang ia berikan. Ia pasti akan terlihat sangat panas, dan indah, dan cantik terutama saat ia mengikat rambutnya menjadi ekor kuda lagi. Ia berharap Hermy akan mengikat rambutnya, memperlihatkan leher jenjangnya, lalu punggungnya yang benar-benar akan terekspos. Oh Merlin, betapa Sirius tidak sabar melihatnya!

Dia mengedarkan pandangan, melihat gadis-gadis yang tersenyum malu-malu saat melewatinya. Mereka mengenakan pakaian yang biasa saja tentu saja, dan ini akan menjadi momen yang indah saat melihat Hermy menjadi pusat perhatian karena ia 'berbeda'.

"Sirius Black."

Ia menoleh saat mengenali suara merdu yang selalu terputar di otaknya secara otomatis selema beberapa bulan ini. Senyumnya yang semula lebar, sedikit demi sedikit mengempis menjadi sebuah kerutan cemberut saat mata hitamnya menelusuri tubuh ramping Hermy yang menjadi... Apa dia akan membuatku malu? Membuat derajat seorang Sirius Black menurun karena tidak bisa memilih seorang gadis?

Coba lihat itu, dia memakai rok mengembang berwarna hijau lumut yang panjangnya sampai menutupi kakinya. Tak hanya itu saja yang membuat cemberut Sirius semakin dalam, tapi bajunya -- apakah itu kaus yang dibalut kemeja lalu dibalut lagi dengan sweater? -- Merlin, apakah gadis itu gila?

"Her... mio... nee?" Sirius tertegun saat menatap wajahnya sekarang.

Senyumnya memang menawan, tapi kemenawanannya hilang karena baju yang ia pakai, dan rok yang ia kenakan dan... MAKE-UP! Apa dia tidak bisa menggunakan make-up dengan normal seperti gadis normal lainnya? Lihat pipinya, betapa merah jambunya pipi itu. Apa dia sengaja menggunakan blush-on terlalu banyak? Dan apa dia juga sengaja menggunakan lipstik yang berwarna pucat?

Dan sekarang Sirius harus menelan ludahnya saat melihat rambut itu. Bukan seperti yang diharapkannya. BUKAN EKOR KUDA YANG DIHARAPKANNYA! Itu adalah... adalah keriting yang mengembang, semak yang begitu ribut dan pasti akan sulit disisir. Dan rambut itu, menurut Sirius, tidak disisir.

"Apa kau jadi mengajakku berkencan?" Hermione bertanya ramah tanpa menghapus senyumnya yang terlalu lebar itu.

Sekarang Sirius menatap mata cokelat yang familiar, yang tampak berbinar riang, senang, seolah apapun yang ia rencanakan ternyata berhasil. Dan sekarang, Sirius menyadari, jika itu yang diinginkan Hermy-nya yang cantik, ia akan melakukannya. Lagipula, ia juga memiliki permainan yang bagus untuknya.

"Tentu saja, Hermy-ku," jawabnya manis, "tapi aku akan merubah beberapa hal."

Otomatis senyum Hermy lenyap dan ia tampak kebingungan saat ia melihatnya mengeluarkan tongkat sihirnya dan mengarahkannya ke bajunya sendiri. Seketika celana jeans ketatnya berubah menjadi celana jeans longgar kebesaran, sepatu boot-nya yang keren berubah menjadi sandal jepit, dan kemeja putihnya yang rapi dan membungkus ketat tubuhnya, berubah menjadi kemeja kebesaran yang ia tutupi dengan sweater kebesaran pula. Tak lupa ia membuat rambut hitam panjangnya terkuncir menjadi ekor kuda. Setelah selesai dengan perubahannya, ia menatap Hermy yang mulai cemberut karena kostumnya hampir sama dengan calon pacarnya itu.

Nah, sekarang lihat, siapa yang akan mengikuti siapa, Sirius tertawa dalam pikirannya.

Ia tersenyum manis pada Hermy, menawarkan lengannya padanya. Sirius menyeringai saat gadis itu menerima uluran tangannya dengan sangat enggan, dan Sirius menggenggam tangannya, menariknya keluar dari kastil menuju kereta yang menuju Hogsmeade.

Sirius benar-benar tidak peduli jika banyak orang yang memperhatikan penampilan aneh mereka yang sangat kuno, dan Sirius juga menyadari bahwa sebenarnya Hermy tidak merasa nyaman dengan penampilannya sendiri. Ha, rasakan itu, girlie! Sirius tahu bahwa tubuh Hermione sekarang kepanasan karena balutan kain tebal yang membungkus tubuhnya itu. Bayangkan saja tiga lapis pakaian kau gunakan dalam satu waktu di mana matahari menyorotmu langsung.

"Apa kau kepanasan, Hermy?" tanyanya perhatian meskipun ia telah mengetahui jawabannya. Tapi sayangnya Hermione menggeleng tajam. "Oh bagus, karena aku yakin Three Broomstick akan lebih panas dari luar sini."

"Tenang saja," Hermione berkata amat manis disertai senyum lebar mempesona, "bajuku telah kuberi mantra pendingin, aku tidak sebodoh itu tahu!"

Dua orang lainnya masuk ke dalam kereta yang sama dengan mereka dan menatap mereka dengan heran karena pakaian mereka yang sangat mencolok. Sirius tidak menyia-nyiakan dua gadis yang sedang menatapnya dengan melakukan adegan yang sudah ditahannya. Karena Hermione sedang tidak menatapnya, Sirius mengulurkan kedua tangannya untuk mencapai kedua pipinya, dan mencubitnya keras di sana.

"SIRIUS!" Hermione memekik, refleks langsung memukul pahanya dengan kedua tangannya sementara Sirius tertawa senang.

"Oh lihat, pipimu bukan lagi merah jambu, Hermy, tapi berubah menjadi merah!"

"DIAM!"

Lalu kedua gadis di hadapan mereka mulai berbisik satu sama lain dengan meutupi bibir mereka dengan tangan mereka dan tak lagi memandang pasangan aneh di hadapan mereka.

Ketika mereka mencapai desa Hogsmeade dipenuhi para siswa, suara lonceng pintu toko yang dibuka-tutup, dan tawa yang mengisi desa itu, Hermione mau tak mau terkesan dengan perbedaan mencolok dari desa tahun ini dengan tahun asalnya. Bahkan masih satu bulan sebelum Natal pun banyak pohon natal yang telah didirikan di setiap teras toko meskipun masih belum dihias. Hermione menghirup napas dalam-dalam, sejenak melupakan kegerahannya yang melanda karena baju sialan yang ia gunakan untuk membuat Sirius malu ternyata gagal total dan malah sekarang ia yang dibuat malu karena, meskipun Sirius berdandan seperti dirinya dengan pakaian kuno yang serba kebesaran hingga menenggelamkan tubuhnya yang -- hmmm -- seksi, tapi ia tetap terlihat -- Hermione memutar matanya kesal -- tampan. Dan lihat dirinya sendiri! Bahkan ia terlihat seperti badut pesakitan yang salah tempat!

Sirius mengamati perubahan ekspresi Hermy yang cukup aneh menurutnya. Ia melihat mata cokelat itu mengamati Hogsmeade kagum sekaligus penuh kerinduan. Apakah ia sebelumnya pernah ke sini? Tapi bukankah ia dari Prancis? Dan lagi, bukankah Beauxbatons tidak akan membuat para siswanya mengunjungi Hogsmeade karena di sana juga ada desa penyihir? Lagipula ia juga Muggleborn, jadi kalau ia ke sini pun ia... Sirius menggeleng, sekarang tahun ketujuh, Sirius! Tentu saja semua orang di tahun ketujuh sudah mempelajari Apparate, jadi mungkin saja Hermione pernah ke sini, dia kan ingin tahu segala, jadi tentu saja ia pasti ingin tahu tempat para penyihir lainnya selain di Prancis.

"Kau pernah ke Zonko's?" tanyanya, memperhatikan wajah gadis itu yang lagi-lagi berubah jengkel saat menatapnya. Sirius menyeringai senang. "Oh, hati-hatilah, Hermy, kau bisa saja jatuh cinta padaku jika kau terus menatapku seperti itu."

"Dalam mimpimu," Hermione menjulurkan lidahnya padanya, kemudian pergi meninggalkan Sirius yang tersenyum-senyum.

Memasuki toko lelucon Zonko's, setelah Sirius menyusul Hermione, dia membukakan pintu untuknya dan Hermione masuk begitu saja tanpa melirik Sirius sedikitpun. Sirius kembali menyusulnya, bertanya-tanya apa yang gadis itu sukai mengenai lelucon karena ia kan kutu buku? Apa yang kutu buku sukai selain buku? Ah, Sirius meraih tangan Hermione, menggenggamnya dan menariknya ke salah satu rak yang dipenuhi siswa mengoceh mengenai ini-itu yang ingin mereka beli dan khasiatnya. Sirius berhenti di salah satu rak, Hermione tampak jengkel saat menyadari ia dibawa ke bagian para gadis dan pernak-perniknya. Sirius mengambil salah satu bando berwarna merah jambu mencolok dan meletakkannya di kepalanya.

"Itu praktis untukmu kalau kau tidak bisa menata rambut menjengkelkan itu," katanya saat melihat rambutnya berubah menjadi cokelat yang sangat lurus tanpa keriting di mana pun.

Hermione mengerutkan bibirnya dan melepas bando itu dari kepalanya.

"Atau yang ini." Sirius meletakkan bando berwarna merah mencolok di kelapanya lagi, lalu rambutnya berubah menjadi keriting yang jatuh dan tidak berantakan, tidak mengembang. "Cocok jika kau pakai bersama gaunnya."

Hermione terkikik geli, berbalik menghadap Sirius, memegang kedua bahunya dan berkata pelan angkuh, "Asal kau tahu saja, gaunmu sudah menjadi abu di perapian yang berwarna merah seperti keberanianku."

Sirius bukannya mendengarkan keangkuhan dalam suaranya tapi ia justru terpesona dengan make-up pucat yang dipakainya. Ternyata, ia baru menyadari, dengan apapun Hermy akan selalu tampak cantik, mata cokelatnya tidak pernah redup dari binar angkuh dan semangatnya. Lalu sentuhannya di bahunya, Merlin, kenapa terasa panas?

"Lagipula, tanpa membukanya pun aku sudah tahu apa isinya, Sirius. Cowok mesum tidak akan jauh-jauh dengan benda-benda mesum pula yang—"

Sirius menciumnya untuk menghentikan ocehannya mengenai gaun seksi itu. Dia tahu kalau Hermy tidak akan menyukainya, tapi ia tidak tahu kalau gadis itu hanya akan membakarnya. Kalau ia tahu ia akan membakarnya, Sirius akan berpikir dua kali sebelum memberikannya pada gadis pemarah yang sedang diciumnya.

Hmm, apa ini chery? Sirius bertanya-tanya. Rasanya manis dan saat ia ingin memperdalam ciumannya, Hermione mendorongnya di dada, lalu menamparnya untuk kesekian kalinya membuat beberapa siswa menoleh karena suara keras dari kulit bertemu kulit itu, terutama saat Hermione menjerit nyaring,

"DASAR COWOK MESUM TAK TAHU DIRI!"

Beberapa gadis tahun ketiga atau keempat -- Sirius tidak tahu -- menahan tawa saat mendengarnya, Sirius memelototi mereka sebisa mungkin sambil melihat Hermione yang meletakkan bando kembali ke tempatnya dan melengos pergi sambil menggerutu,

"Mimpi apa aku semalam dicium oleh cowok mesum tak tahu diri yang sok tampan?" Hermione menyentak rambutnya dengan tongkat sihirnya yang membuatnya menjadi keriting normal, bukan lagi mengembang. Dia menoleh ke belakang, menghela napas lega saat cowok itu tidak mengikutinya, ia berterima kasih kepada Merlin karena akhirnya menjauhkannya dari cowok itu.

Ia mengayunkan tongkatnya lagi untuk merubah penampilannya menjadi seperti biasa, celana jeans dan kemeja putih, bukan lagi kemeja yang dibalut sweter yang membuatnya gerah. Oh Merlin, ia bersumpah ia tak mau lagi berkencan dengan Sirius. Atas nama Harry dan Ron, ia tidak akan menerima ajakan apapun dari cowok mesum satu itu!

Tapi ternyata tidak bisa.

Hermione mengeluh keras-keras saat ia mendapati Maya berdiri di depan tempat tidurnya, satu lengan di pinggang, memelototinya tajam, dan tangan yang lain sedang menunjuk dadanya, menusuk keras di sana.

"Kau mencium Sirius Black!" teriaknya murka, "kau menciumnya lalu kau bertindak seolah-olah bahwa Sirius yang menciummu dan kau mengatainya cowok mesum tak tahu diri?"

Ketiga gadis yang sekamar dengannya sekarang menonton mereka di tempat tidur masing-masing dengan memeluk bantal seolah mereka sedang melihat pertunjukkan yang amat sayang jika dilewatkan. Hermione memutar matanya.

"Dengar, lumpur—"

Hermione memberinya silau tajam, mencengkram tangan Maya yang masih menunjuknya, mendesis, "aku tidak peduli kau marah padaku karena Sirius atau apapun, tapi jangan sekali-kali memanggilku lumpur!"

Maya terlihat sedang menelan ludahnya susah-payah saat membalas, menyembunyikan kegugupan dari suaranya, "tapi kau memang lumpur. Tak perlu menyangkalnya lagi, karena kau memang lumpur dan kau tidak pantas dengan Sirius Black!"

Apa ini masalah status darah lagi? Hermione mendesis geram dalam kepalanya.

"Jadi aku tidak pantas dengan Sirius, ya?" Hermione bertanya manis meskipun matanya berkata lain.

"Y-ya, tentu saja," Maya terbata-bata mendengar nada yang aneh tersebut.

Ketiga gadis lain sedang menggigiti ujung bantal mereka, ingin tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Apakah mereka akan saling mengutuk? Atau Hermione akan mengalah dan memberikan Sirius kembali pada Maya. Atau Maya justru akan menjerit kembali?

"Mari kita lihat," kata Hermione, setiap suku kata ia ucapkan dengan jelas. Maya menghirup napas tajam, bertanya-tanya apa yang ia katakan. "Jika aku memang tidak pantas untuk Sirius, berapa lama Sirius akan bertahan berpacaran denganku."

Anehnya, bukan kemarahan yang Maya keluarkan, melainkan sebuah tawa nyaring yang memang sedang geli. Kedua tangan menepuk pahanya sendiri sambil terus tertawa. Saat tawanya telah sedikit mereda, ia menatap Hermione, masih geli, dan berkata, "Merlin, Hermione, Sirius tidak pernah berpacaran lebih dari seminggu asal kau tahu saja. Setelah ia tidur denganmu, ia akan mencampakkanmu seperti gadis-gadis lain. Kau tak ada harapan jika kau mengajukan taruhan seperti itu."

"Kau takut?"

"Takut?" Maya tertawa nyaring. "Tentu saja tidak karena aku tahu Sirius. Aku telah memperhatikannya dari tahun pertama kami, ia sangat tampan bahkan saat masih berusia sebelas, pesonanya bahkan hampir menyangi James Potter, tapi sayang sekali cowok itu hanya mengejar Lily Evans dan menolak semua gadis," Maya menggeleng, agak kecewa, "Ia mulai memperlihatkan tingkah playboy-nya saat di tahun keempatnya, di mana kepintarannya sangat menonjol dan Marauders mulai melejit. Asal kau tahu, ia hanya berpacaran paling lama bersama Hestia Jones, dia pula adalah pacar pertamanya."

Well, pantas saja Hestia begitu tidak memikirkan tingkah laku Sirius yang menyebalkan. Hermione mengangguk mendengarnya, kemarahannya karena Maya telah menghinanya sekarang sedikit menghilang dan ia mencerna semua yang baru saja diceritakan oleh Maya kepadanya tentang Sirius. Pada akhirnya ia mendapat satu kesimpulan yang membuatnya tiba-tiba penasaran tentang Sirius; Apa yang membuatnya berubah menjadi playboy seperti sekarang?

"—jadi, lumpur, kau tak ada harapan untuk menjadi istrinya seumur hidupnya," Maya menyelesaikan ceramah panjang lebarnya dengan sentuhan di dagunya.

Oh benar-benar!

"Tentu, mari kita lihat," Hermione memberinya senyum angkuh menantang membuat Maya sedikit gugup dan menyipitkan matanya padanya. "Sebenarnya aku bertanya-tanya apa yang membuat Sirius menjadi playboy dan terlalu percaya diri, mungkin jika aku lebih giat mendekatinya aku akan tahu jawabannya dan kau akan bersiap berlutut di hadapanku."

"Tidak ada perjanjiannya!" Maya menjerit, mengacak-acak rambutnya.

Ketiga gadis lainnya saling berpandangan.

"Tentu sekarang ada, Maya, jika kau bisa kembali lagi dengan Sirius, aku akan menjauhinya. Tapi, jika aku bisa pacaran selama tiga bulan dengan Sirius, kau berhenti menggangguku," katanya tegas. Dia memandang ketiga gadis lainnya, dan menambahkan, "mereka bertiga adalah saksinya, Maya. Jadi, jika kau permisi aku akan tidur."

Hermione mendoronga Maya menjauh menutup tirai tempat tidurnya dan memasang peredam suara sebelum meletakkan kepalanya di atas bantal yang langsung menyentaknya.

Merlin, apa yang dia lakukan?

Sirius Black terkejut ketika pagi berikutnya setelah kencan gagalnya kemarin karena aksiden menampar yang tidak pada tempatnya ternyata membuahkan hasil. Ia pikir Hermione-nya akan marah padanya sampai berhari-hari yang harus membuatnya meminta maaf padanya di tengah aula lagi (ia telah merencanakannya) tapi ternyata, itu tidak perlu! Karena ketika ia keluar dari lubang lukisan Nyonya Gemuk bersama ketiga Marauders dan Lily Evans, Hermione telah menunggunya di luar asramanya dengan senyum cerah, dan tiba-tiba saja, Sirius sampai syok, gadis itu melingkarkan lengannya di lengannya dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahunya. Ketiga Marauders bersiul di sekelilingnya dan Lily mencubit lengannya, mengucapkan selamat melalui tatapan mata hijaunya.

Benar-benar, apa yang terjadi dengan gadis ini? Apa dia terbentur sesuatu saat kemarin kabur darinya?

Mereka berenam berjalan menuju Aula Besar, Marauders lain masih menggoda karena Hermione, yang tidak seperti biasa, masih bergelayut di lengannya, tidak mengatakan sepatah kata pun, tapi matanya terus berbinar, dan Sirius mengernyit curiga. Pasti gadis itu merencanakan sesuatu yang lain untuknya.

"Jadi, Hermione," katanya, Hermione menoleh sehingga sekarang dagunya berada di bahunya dan dia menatapnya sambil terus berjalan, membuatnya agak gugup juga. "Apa kau terbentur sesuatu?"

Anehnya Hermione tertawa, melepaskan lilitannya di lengannya dan berpindah menjadi melilit pinggangnya. Sirius menelan ludahnya susah-payah, Marauders di belakangnya bersiul lagi. Benar, Hermione pasti di-Imperius oleh salah satu temannya!

"Kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu, Siri?" tanyanya, kedekatan mereka membuat napasnya menerpa lehernya, membuatnya merinding geli. "Jadi kau tidak percaya padaku kalau aku bersikap baik padamu hari ini karena untuk minta maaf atas kejadian kemarin?"

"Nah, Sirius belum menceritakannya pada kami," sahut James tiba-tiba, merangkul bahunya dan kepala Hermione. "Jadi, ceritakan pada kami!"

Sirius menginjak kakinya.

"Tenanglah, Pads, aku yakin Hermy-mu tidak keberatan." James gantian menginjak kakinya.

Hermione sekali lagi cekikikan di sampingnya dan berkata, "Tentu aku akan menceritakannya. Hanya saja—" dia membelai pipinya, Sirius melotot shock atas itu "—aku takut dia akan malu."

Remus yang berjalan bersama Peter agak geli sekaligus curiga. Itu agak aneh, bukan? Hermione yang selama ini berusaha menghindar dari Sirius kenapa sekarang tiba-tiba begitu... menggoda? Remus menggeleng. Jika itu sebuah permainan, dia tidak tahu bagaimana akhirnya nanti.

James meniru atraksi Hermione yang membelai pipi Sirius dengan seringai lebarnya saat berkata, "Siri-mu ini tidak akan malu, Hermione."

Hermione mengeratkan lilitannya di pinggang Sirius saat menjawab dengan desahan menggoda, "Tentu saja Sirius tidak akan malu. Hanya tamparan kecil yang ia terima kemarin, tapi aku tahu kalau dia benar-benar kesakitan dan sekarang aku sedang berusaha meminta maaf."

Sirius menegang. Ini bukan Hermione. Hermione bukan seperti ini. Dia akan marah saat dipegang, dia tidak akan menggoda kecuali kalau dia sedang melancarkan permainannya. Dia adalah gadis yang selalu membuatnya dipenuhi tanda tanya. Tapi, apa ini?

Sirius melirik Hermione diam-diam, merasakan jantungnya yang balapan di dadanya. Sudah lama ia tidak merasakan hal seperti ini, apa yang Hermione perbuat padanya? Awalnya ia mengejar Hermione hanya untuk membuktikan bahwa semua gadis akan jatuh kepelukannya begitu mudah seperti yang lain, tapi setelah tiga bulan berlalu, gadis itu berbeda. Ia selalu menolaknya, berusaha untuk mengabaikannya tapi karena kegigihannya ia akhirnya bisa untuk, setidaknya, berbicara dengannya dan membuatnya dekat dengan teman-temannya. Tapi apa sekarang? Apa yang membuat Hermione tiba-tiba berubah aneh dan -- apa ini? Apa dia berusaha menggodanya?

Jika kau menginginkan permainan, Hermione, kau akan melihatnya.]


End file.
